Second Son
by Black Scepter
Summary: The team of Fairy Tail faces their most personal mission yet when Lucy is under threat of being a victim of a deadly spell. Not daring to let this happen to their friend Fairy Tail fights back, however to make matters worse there are changes happening in Natsu...as a new and frightening power rises within him. Slight AU. NatsuxLucy.
1. Chapter 1: Yeah? We have a Dragon-Slayer

Hello everyone, my name is Michael Fri and I have never done a Fairy Tail story but I seriously gotten into it a lot. I had a very interesting idea that I wanted to present as a slight AU to the series. In terms of time wise this story takes place **after the seven year time-skip**, or three years after...well, everything, to be more detailed: Lucy is 20 years old. It's been a long time since I have done a solo story so I am very eager to get into a new idea, I hope you all enjoy this story from start to finish.

**This chapter was beta read and edited by: KingofClubs8129.**

* * *

**Second Son**

by

Michael Fri

* * *

**Chapter I: Yeah? We have a Dragon-Slayer**

Everyone in the little fishing village was suddenly and harshly woken from their daily routine by a loud 'bang'. Not the bang of two pots clanging together, the bang of a giant metal leg crashing down to the ground. The bangs increased in rhythm as five of them marched throughout the town, casting their dark shadows over the sky. This was such a quiet little village too...nice trade overseas, a somewhat decent tourist industry, and even a few well known wizards had their humble beginnings here. Who would have guessed this town would be the location for a dark arts blacksmithing operation? It all started with a wizard who was tired of being mocked about how his magic was only good with making things, rather than making things blow up. So, rather than be a good citizen and assist in creating something beneficial for the community he decided instead to create something to destroy the city. After creating an army of five giant mechanical spiders he then decided to hold the town hostage, demanding tribute be paid to him once a week indefinitely. Usually it was money, or a grand feast in his name, it had to be something different each week otherwise he would destroy a part of the town as punishment. This was week six already, the wizard 'Kakarof' stood upon his lead mechanical spider, almost shuddering in anticipation, wondering what the villagers would offer him today. He already received many jewels, a grand turkey dinner, property deeds, and many great weapons. As his spiders rumbled to the town square he saw there was not an object waiting for him...but a person, a woman...a very beautiful woman.

"Well well!" Kakarof said as the lead spider lowered to let the woman on board, "Everyone certainly went out of their way this time, how fitting, a Queen to keep me company!"

The woman, vibrant red hair shining in the sunlight, cast a smile in his direction. "I take it you're Kakarof, the Blacksmith Wizard?"

Kakarof looked at the woman with pride that his name was so well known, "Very few know me as the Blacksmith Wizard, I am now Kakarof, King of Steel!"

The woman's smile suddenly had a shadow across it, "No, you are Kakarof the Blacksmith Wizard, who got drunk on his own Dark Magic and laid siege to his town."

An angry shadow was soon cast over Kakarof's face, "What did you say?"

"I said you laid siege to this town and became so powerful that several of the villagers secretly sent out a letter of request to the Guilds. A request we answered."

In a flash of light a blade appeared in the redhead's hands, the sharp point braced against the hollow of Karkarof's throat, and his eyes widened in shock as he realized he had be duped. "Kakarof, cease and desist at once. Or we will destroy you."

Kakarof eyed the blade glinting dangerously under his neck, he was certainly afraid but he could not let fear overrule his common sense, instead he gave a confident laugh and gestured all around him. "Very good! Very good! Yet you have forgotten what I have around me! I have an army of mechanical spiders at my beck and call, don't assume I'm out of options so soon!"

Panels opened at the side of the spider and rockets appeared in some, long mechanical ropes in others, multiple red eyes glowing as spells formed, ready to fire. All of them began to gather around Kakarof and the armored redhead. "Go ahead! Try to swing your blade, my spiders will blast your pretty little body into millions of pieces! What do you have to stop me? That little sword? I have an army!"

Karakarof's stomach twisted uneasily at the woman's smile, "Yeah?"

Suddenly one of the mechanical spiders exploded out one sided in a blazing roar of concussive force, fire billowed in plumes before it all suddenly began to syphon inwards to one centralized point, into the mouth of the individual who had punched a blazing hole through Kakarof's pride and joy. Erza Scarlet gave a triumphant smile, "We have a Dragon-Slayer."

Standing atop the mechanical spider, sucking down the fire like they were his favorite noodles was Natsu Dragneel, who gave a satisfied smile when he was done; pounding his hand in his fist as fire formed.

"Oh yeah, now I'm all fired up!" He laughed his attention turning to one of the other mechanical spiders that were beginning to focus in on him, it was moving to keep him in sights...when it suddenly started slipping, the legs were dancing frantically around.

"Ice-Make: Knuckle!" Several crystalline white knuckles shot out and knocked one of the legs out of balance and caused the whole thing to crash under. Where it landed on a white sheet of ice, created by the now stripped to his boxers Gray Fullbuster; who gave a confident smirk as the machine went down with a crash. Kakarof looked around in horror as he realized he was being attacked, "How can I the King of Steel be tricked by a woman and a half naked man?!"

Ignoring the cries of Gray as he struggled to clothe himself Erza Scarlet kept her sword to Kakarofs throat, "We are Fairy Tail, surrender now or we will have no choice but to take you down."

As Erza was making her demands Kakarof had reached for a metallic object in his belt, screaming "Nyet!" and drawing a sword shaped like a wrench. He hit Erza's blade aside and the two of them engaged in a battle as the mechanical spider they were on lifted into the air, Kakarof issuing commands as it raised itself up. "Fire on these pathetic Fairy Tail wizards, leave none of them alive!"

The three remaining spiders began to target and attack Natsu and Gray, the latter of whom was prepared to run when a shield of water blocked Gray from the missiles it fired.

"Drip, drip, drop." the voice of a woman with blue hair, wearing an elegant fur coat and carrying an umbrella appeared next to Gray. "No one shall hurt my darling Gray."

As this was happening Natsu leaped into the air, fists ablaze as he charged for the one that attacked Gray, only for metal ropes to suddenly shoot out at Natsu, "What the-?!"

Natsu kicked and punched several of the others away but it was no use, the ropes wrapped around him and held him tight. Natsu yelled out as the ropes began to coil around him like a snake, it seemed the spiders had him exactly where they wanted him...until a giant axe came down from the sky and cut the ropes apart. As they sprang loose a blue cat with wings grabbed ahold of Natsu and launched him into the air, "Thanks Happy!"

"Happy?!" A female voice called down, showing the buxom blonde bombshell Lucy Heartfillia with Taurus. "I was the one who freed you!"

"Taurus was the one who freed you." Happy corrected.

"Thanks for the help Taurus!" Natsu smiled, the giant bull spirit gave him a thumbs up, leaving Lucy infuriated. Natsu, with the help of Happy, was launched into the air at the giant spider robot, fire covering his fist as he punched holes into the machine. In seconds the spider-machine came down with a crash, two of the other spider-machines closed in on Natsu with rockets aimed at him.

"Water Slicer!"

"Ice Make: Rope!"

Juvia shot a high powered burst of water that cut through the body of the creature and it crashed to the ground with a fantastic explosion. A rope made of Ice magically wrapped around the second one's legs and caused it to lose it's balance and fall. The two of them, Gray fully clothed now, ran to Natsu as he finished off the massive machine.

"One more to go!"

"Erza's up there," Gray nodded, "she's got it!"

At that moment a series of explosions rang out from above the machine and the three of them stared at the spot for a moment, "...nah I think she's still-"

Another set of explosions ring out and three of them frown at each other before Gray suggests, "Perhaps we should...check up on her?"

Another explosion rocked the night air and the three of them nodded, "Wouldn't hurt to you know, have a look or something..."

At the top of the spider-machine Erza would usually have this battle finished easily, however with the mounted turrets firing at her it was making the battle less than easy. The Great Titania though had the situation somewhat handled, Kakarof was a decent fighter but it was clear the turrets are the crutch he was leaning on during this fight. Erza sliced her blade across each one she could, each creating a delayed explosion after she cut through them.

"Muahahaha! Cut through as many as you like!" Kakarof's wrench-stylized sword glowed as magic circles appeared over the broken Turrets. "My magic will just make new ones!"

The broke gear parts and metal shells formed and repaired themselves until all the destroyed turrets were once again operational; Erza scoffed and took off to a run as they fired on her again. Rushing to Kakarof she re-quiped her sword to an axe and tried to break through his sword; the axe bounced off his blade and she winced as his counter attack nearly hit her exposed side. Erza didn't like being so close to him, but the turrets wouldn't fire when she was near their master so it was either deal with them or deal with him. She needed more time to form a plan and for that there was usually one way to stall for time.

"So I have to ask, what do you intend to do now that my friends have destroyed your other little toys?"

Get them to monologue.

"Hah! Those things? I'll make new ones! There isn't anything I cannot create with my Blacksmith Magic, if something is broken I can just simply repair it! I am like a god! I create and destroy at my whim!"

"What a waste..." Erza shook her head, "You could have done so much good...but you allowed yourself to be seduced by Dark Magic and now you must pay for your crimes."

Kakarof did not seem happy about that, "I have done much! I've done everything for this damn town! Did I ever get thanked for anything?! Nyet! But now, now I will get the recognition and rewards I deserve! You though...you need to learn a lesson."

The mechanical-spider began to move, causing Erza to stumble for footing while Kakarof was as steady as a rock. One of the arms began to raise into the air, a blade appearing on the end points of the arm. "You are good, very good, I cannot harm you...but I can harm her!"

The 'her' he was referring to was Lucy who was the only one still ground level and out in the open, Erza realizing what he was about to do tried to stop him but the gun turrets kicked in and she was forced to defend herself. The leg swiped down at Taurus moving with such speed that it slashed the bovine spirit aside before he could even register the movement. Lucy cried out, recalling the spirit back into the Celestial Plane to heal, which unfortunately left her defenseless as the leg swung back around. Lucy cried out, holding her arms out in an attempt to shield herself...from a hit that never came. Her eyes opened and she saw Natsu had caught the leg before it got close.

"Lucy...move!" He cried out as he strained against the massive leg, the Dragon-Slayer giving a roar as he began to swing the machine upward into the air. Kakarof now started to lose his own footing as the massive spider was suddenly lifted into the air. Fearing the worst he leaped from the spider onto a nearby rooftop, Erza didn't follow, not yet. Instead she slid to the back of the spider-machine, Natsu gave a final yell of strain and with impressive strength threw the spider-machine into the air. Erza moved while it was being thrown, swinging her sword and slicing through the machine as she moved, leaping higher into the air she brought her sword down and cleaved the entire machine in two, bouncing off the falling parts to a safe landing in front of the others; the machine finally crashing down and exploding impressively.

"Well...there goes the art museum," Lucy commented sadly at the spot where the machine exploded, "And another cut of our reward..."

"Not now Lucy, Kakarof is trying to escape, we have to stop him before he creates more of those things!" Erza took charge, chasing after the fleeing Kakarof – with the others now in tow. Chasing Kakarof led them back to his workshop, which he had placed on the highest ridge of land near town. Making short work of the door to his garage the team of Fairy Tail burst inside and was met with a soft blue light of the one thing they didn't expect to see.

"Hey wait...isn't that...a Lacrima?!" Gray burst out as Kakarof walked out from behind the Lacrima Crystal.

"Yes...the secret to my success! Lacrima Crystal cores in all my machines, they absorb my Blacksmith Magic and transfer my will onto them. They are the perfect loyal followers!" Kakarof's wrench blade began to glow, "And now...I will construct the ultimate soldier! The epitome of my skill and strength will be so overwhelming that even the great Fairy Tail-"

"Shut up!" Natsu roared, launching forward and throwing his fist straight into Kakarof's jaw which sent the Blacksmith Mage flying backwards into the wall and collapsing with a groan.

"W-wow, Natsu defeated him in one hit!" Happy cheered.

"Yeah I did! Cause I am biggest baddest Fairy Tail wizard of them all!"

"I...really don't think he was all that tough guys..." Lucy tried to interject, but Natsu and Happy were too busy with their victory dance to care. Erza eyed the Lacrima crystal with disdain.

"We need to do something about the Lacrima, its too dangerous to leave be." Natsu perked up at it and slammed his fists together, "Then lets smash it! I did it with the Heaven's Tower!"

"Natsu that was before the tower turned to Lacrima, if you attack it the destabilizing effect could cause-" Natsu rushed past Erza and began delivering rapid punches to the crystal. "Natsu NO!"

Far too late for that, the Dragon-Slayer had dealt a flurry of fire enhanced punches to the crystal. Causing it to shake and shudder, like it was going to break apart; except it continued to shake getting progressively more violent.

"Uh oh..." Natsu gulped as suddenly there was a 'ping' sound and a shard of Lacrima bounced against the wall. Soon more shards began to shoot out and embed themselves into the wall and onto the ground around them.

"We got to get clear! Hurry!" Erza yelled, Gray grabbing the unconscious Kakarof. The shards shot out in quicker flurry, increasing in size as they did; Natsu with his senses were able to dodge the shards as they shot out. Then his ears caught a particular ping, his eyes turned to another shard...a good deal larger in size then most of the others, trapped in the Lacrima and shaking as the pressure built: if that thing fired it would be deadly. He traced his eyes across it's projected path...and saw Lucy in it's way; he heard the ping again growing louder and then he knew the shard was going to fire. He had no time to waste, he rushed over to Lucy.

"Lucy run!" He yelled to her to no avail, she couldn't hear him over the pings of the shards. He ran to her and shoved her out of the way just as the shard exploded with a POW...and landed straight into Natsu's chest.

"...Hk..." Natsu took a few steps back before he fell on his back, his vision began to grow dark as he heard muffled screaming in his ears. Even as his vision darkened he could see the faint glimpse of colors, blue...red...yellow...then they all want dark.

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia sat in the waiting room of the town's hospital, her head lowered as she and the rest of the Fairy Tail team were waiting for news of Natsu's prognosis. It has been nearly an hour ago since they rushed him to the emergency room and the doctors hurried him to the back room; during that time all Lucy could only think about was how if she had just moved a bit quicker Natsu wouldn't have been in this situation. She tried to take her mind off it, but the silence of the room was killing her: the ticking of the clock, the scratching of pencils from the nurses, Happy's nervous tail movements. Finally Lucy stood up from her chair in a rush of anxiety, "It's been an hour, I have to see what's going on."

Not waiting to hear any protests from the group, and they voiced plenty, she moved down the hall in the direction they had taken Natsu. Moving at a brisk pace as the others scrambled to catch up with her, she remembered hearing the doctor would be taking Natsu to room nine so she rounded the corner to room nine and pushed open the door...to find Natsu, sitting upright and scarfing down a sandwich. He turned to the door and smiled.

"Hey guys what's going on? These sandwiches are pretty tasty!"

"Natsu!" Happy flew up to him, the two of them gave their hugs and soon the cat joined in in scarfing down the sandwiches.

Lucy stood at the door, jaw dropped, eyes narrowed as Natsu continued to eat as if nothing had happened to him. Finally she let out a shriek of anger and ran over to him, grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him. "NATSU YOU JERK! How could you make us worry like that?!"

It was in the middle of shaking the Dragon-Slayer's brains out that she noticed something that caused her to stop in alarm, the Lacrima shard was still embedded in the right side of his chest: it hadn't been removed. She let go of Natsu in alarm and pointed to the crystal in his chest. "Why do you still have the Lacrima in your chest?!"

Erza and Gray exchanged glances before looking and sure enough: the shard was still snug in his chest, Erza's eyes became as red as her hair at the sight. "What is the meaning of this?! What kind of doctors are running this place?! We need to get that out of you Natsu before-"

"What's going on in here?"

The Fairy Tail team turned to the doctor who walked in, a man in his middle age, walked in with his cane in one hand and chart in his other hand. Erza stomped to the doctor and jutted her finger at Natsu, "What is the meaning of this! The Lacrima Crystal is still in his chest, you have to get it out before-"

"He's perfectly fine."

Erza stopped mid-tirade at the statement, the doctor gave a smile as he limped into the room. "I was surprised too when you brought him in...but he's completely fine. The Crystal hasn't hit any vital organs...and for some reason his body is completely fine from the Lacrima's usually poisonous effects, it's quite astounding really." The doctor held out his chart for one of them to take, "Have a look if you don't believe me."

Lucy reached for the chart but Gray grabbed it first, his eyes pouring over the content intently before he announced, "I cannot understand a single word of this."

Erza snatched the chart from him with a scoff and read it over herself, she was quiet for a long time before she looked at Lucy and held out the chart for her to take herself. Lucy's jaw dropped again, "Wait, you can't understand it either?!"

Juvia gently took the chart from Erza's hands and gave a read, "It says his body isn't having a reaction to the Lacrima, the doses of Lacrima taken from the crystal are very small..."

"But the crystal is still in him!" Lucy pointed out, "Shouldn't you guys take it out?"

The doctor shifted uncomfortably, "Unfortunately many of our doctors and surgeons were chased out by Kakarof, I'm sure they will return now that he's been dealt with though. You could either wait for them to return or take him to another surgeon in the next town. His wound hasn't punctured any of his major organs and there is no Lacrima poisoning, so there is no immediate danger to his life."

Lucy didn't seem to be completely satisfied by the answer, even though the rest of the team clearly were. The doctor gave a smile as he took the chart back from Juvia, "The town will be quite glad to hear this too...they're throwing a party tonight in your honor."

"Really?! A party!?" Natsu jumped up with Happy, "Party! Party!"

"Will you two settle down!" Lucy called out, but Natsu and Happy were too busy practicing their dance moves to care. Gray tried to ignore them as Juvia was launched into a fantasy realm, Erza was suppressing a grin as the two of them danced on the bed like children. Lucy just gave a sigh...the things she put up with sometimes...

* * *

The party was nice and festive, they held it out on the streets and quickly assembled the party tables and decorations. Soon by the time dusk had fallen the fires were roaring and dinner was cooking; with all the villagers out it didn't seem like it was a party for Fairy Tail, but it felt like a party for the entire village. Everybody was dancing, eating the food, or even listening to Natsu's dramatic retelling of the final fight with Kakarof.

"...And then boom! I delivered the punch to his face! He crashed to the ground unable to take any more!" Natsu pumped his fist, "Cause Fairy Tail is the best guild in the whole world!"

The entire table cheered along with Natsu, Gray looked over with mild interest and slowly continued his meal. A gaggle of teenage girls slowly moved over to the Ice Mage's table, one of the braver ones spoke up, "Um...Mr. Gray, we were wondering if-"

Suddenly Juvia slid in on the bench and wrapped her arms around Gray, the Ice Mage gave an odd stare as she snuggled up next to him. When he looked away Juvia turned her head and gave the girls what could be described as the 'slasher' smile. "Did you need something?"

"N-No nothing at all!" the girls scattered in fear, with Gray simply trying to finish his meal while Juvia continued to invade his personal space. Erza was talking with some of the villagers there when a young boy began to inch his way over to her, he slowly reached up and tugged on her skirt.

"E-excuse me, miss?"

Erza turned her head down to the boy who took a deep breath and held out a wood sword in his hands, "Please teach me how to fight!"

Erza blinked, "You...I'm not really exactly the best person to ask..."

"But you're a warrior aren't you?" the boy asked again, a bit more insistently, "You're strong and tough! I want to be strong and tough too so that I can defend the town! Please, teach me how to fight!"

Erza stared at the young boy's face for a moment before she gave a soft smile, "I'm leaving in the morning...I suppose I could give you a quick lesson before I go, but be warned..." she folded her arms, "I'm a fierce teacher and I have no intention of leaving until you master my lesson."

The boy didn't seem to be intimidated, he nodded his head eagerly, "Okay! Thanks miss! I will see you tomorrow morning!"

"Bunder honey! Come over here!" the young boy's mother called out to him, he gave Erza another bout of thanks and ran off toward his mother. With a small chuckle and a sigh Erza went back to her conversations. Natsu had finished his dramatic retelling and was looking over the crowd, he spotted Lucy sitting at the barstool talking to a guy, a very handsome guy with light brown hair and who said something that made Lucy smile in a way Natsu never seen before. It caused the Dragon-Slayer to feel strange, something he hadn't felt before...in either case he moved from his table to the bar stool. Sitting at the chair on the other side of Lucy

"Hey Lucy what's going on?"

"Oh hey Natsu," Lucy smiled back, "I was just talking to uh..."

"Damon." The young man replied.

"Yes, I was talking to Damon. I'm sorry, you knew my name but I forgot to ask yours."

The two of them laughed at that and Natsu tried to laugh along, but all of a sudden was feeling a bit awkward. "So Lucy I got a lot of food at the main table if you want to-"

"Oh they're playing music now!" Lucy cut over Natsu, sure enough on the small gazebo in the town center they were playing some slow dance music. Damon stood up and held out his hand to Lucy, who blushed a bright red and took his hand as he led her onto the dance floor. Natsu blinked for a moment as he watched her disappear onto the dance floor, once again the strange feeling rose up in his gut...it was unsettling to him. Natsu shifted his shoulders a bit, shook himself as if he could shake off the feeling that was rising within him. Yet, he had no luck...it got even worse when caught sight of the two of them within the crowd. Seeing them dancing together, he whispered something in her ear and that caused her to laugh. It was that smile, that strange smile Natsu had never seen before that suddenly sent him careening over the edge: he knew all of Lucy's smiles, all of them, just not this particular one. It unnerved him though that this smile was not directed at him...and he couldn't figure out why.

It wasn't until much later into the night that the party had died down, Natsu had remained at the bar table throughout most of the night just sitting there in an almost stupefied trance, lost in his own thoughts. Why did it bother him so much that Lucy smiled at someone else? She smiled at Erza and Gray, and it didn't bother him when she did that; yet there was something about this particular smile that just left him confused. Which, granted, was not hard to do, but what was rare was for him to dwell on why it confused him so much. His solitude did not go unnoticed as Happy and Gray made their way over to sit down near him, Happy plopping himself on the counter while Gray settled into a barstool.

"Hey Natsu what's going on?" Gray asked, "You've been very quiet all night...which is kind of a rarity."

"Everything okay Natsu?" Happy chimed in, the Dragon-Slayer sat up a bit straighter and gave them a frown.

"Yeah...hey where is Lucy, have you guys seen her?" Happy shook his head and Gray chimed in.

"She left the party awhile ago, along with one of the villagers I think..." Natsu's face darkened at that and he lowered his head into his arms in desolation.

"Why didn't Lucy want to hang out with us tonight?" Gray and Happy exchanged glances before the lights went on in their heads.

"Oh yeah, she was on the dance floor with someone. She seemed like she was having a good time..."

"Yeah? So? Did she have to hang out with him all night?" Natsu challenged sharply, which elected a strange expression from Gray.

"Natsu she sees us everyday, she can have friends outside of the guild can't she?"

"W-well yeah she can! Of course!"

"So...what's the problem?"

"The problem is she didn't hang out with us even once tonight! I mean yeah making new friends is nice, but I invited her to our table to eat the awesome dinner we had and she completely ignored me for that one guy! Darken or...something!"

"Maybe she didn't hear you Natsu," Happy chimed in, "It was a loud party and Lucy is a bit hard of hearing..."

"I don't think that's it Happy," Gray's statement caused Happy to frown at the Ice Mage, "I think Lucy really enjoy this guy's company and wanted to spend more time with him."

"Wait, are you saying Lucy's in love?!" Happy burst out, Natsu's eyes widened as this and he straitened right up again.

"Love?! Lucy?! With that guy?! No way!"

Gray began to wave his arms to calm down the two of them, "I didn't say that, I just said she enjoys his company; it happens Natsu."

"Is everything alright here?" Erza walked over, the yelling obviously having caught her attention.

"Natsu is apparently upset Lucy didn't want to spend time with him-"

"With us!" Natsu cut in, "We're her friends, why wouldn't she want to hang out with us?!"

"Oh, I did see she was dancing with some boy tonight," Erza mused with a soft smile, "It was nice to see Lucy enjoying herself."

Natsu practically slammed his fist through the counter and Gray winced, "I...don't think that's helping Erza."

"Why did she avoid us?! It doesn't make sense!"

"Natsu," Erza said firmly, "Lucy was not avoiding us, she's allowed to have friends outside of Fairy Tail and you know that."

"I-I..." Natsu spluttered before standing up, "Yeah I know, I know okay! I'm happy she's making new friends and such, but I really wanted her to hang out with us tonight you know! It was a good party and... I just wish she would have hung out with me!"

Natsu stood up from his chair and stomped off, Happy following quickly in suit. Erza and Gray though...it took a moment to process what they just heard, it was clear Natsu didn't even recognize what he said or otherwise he'd be doubling back right away to correct himself. They heard it though...they caught the change in pronouns.

* * *

Natsu was stomping his way home in the darkness with Happy fluttering behind him to catch up, "Natsu! Wait Natsu!"

Natsu stopped walking long enough for Happy to catch up to him, the creature looked up at his best friend worriedly, "Natsu what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Natsu gave out a grunt and didn't answer right away, instead he let his anger calm down and he sighed, "I don't know buddy...I just wanted Lucy to hang out with us tonight. Erza and Gray were right and I am happy she is making new friends but..."

Natsu trailed off with his sentence and Happy didn't seem to want to add onto it, the two friends stood in the dark in silence as the sounds of the party faded away into nothingness. Natsu looked out from across the water and he could spot the apartment Lucy rented for the night, he wondered if she was home now or still out with that Drake...Darken...whoever. As he stared off into the dark he had a thought...a wild, brilliant, frightening thought: he imagined himself back at the party and Lucy was on the dance floor again, except she wasn't dancing with that guy...she was dancing with him. Not the kind of dancing he and Happy would do when Lucy plays her records, but the slow kind she was doing with the other guy. Natsu was never one to dance like that yet suddenly he was intrigued by the idea of it, him on the dance floor with Lucy and making her smile that strange smile at him. Then as quickly as the night had fallen Natsu's thought vanished, he didn't know why that thought was fascinating to him and for some reason it hurt to think about it, so he stopped. Stretching out with a yawn he turned to his friend, "Come on Happy, lets head to bed."

Happy gave a nod and flew alongside Natsu as they began their trek to their apartment, neither of them noticed though...with Happy keeping his eyes straight forward and Natsu fighting off the thoughts he had earlier...none of them noticed the Lacrima crystal in Natsu's chest give out a small red pulse...

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open to the sound of birds chirping, the streams of daylight coming in through the window causing a small throb of pain to shoot through her temples as she readjusted to the light. Once she was awake enough she began to process where she was and for some reason that alarmed her, _this is the room I rented...how did I get back here? _She didn't sit up, not yet, she looked around the room as she tried to recall how she got back to her room last night. She remembered the party and she remembered leaving...but after that was a strange blank. She gave a tired sigh and closed her eyes, ready to go back to sleep, _I got some time before the boat leaves...I can sleep in a bit._ That's what Lucy intended to do anyway, until suddenly there was a shooting pain in her stomach. She hissed at it, probably something she ate last night that bothered her, if she went back to sleep it would probably fade. Then it came again, she winced and put her hand to her stomach...and froze. Her eyes shot open and she looked down...her mouth went dry, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at what she saw. She couldn't believe it...her mind simply couldn't process what she was seeing ...she stumbled out of her bed and moved to the bathroom. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be...

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror in shock, no not just shock, horror. She reached down to the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it up, she needed to see it herself. There was no denying it though, there is was...under the strains of her shirt was a near full term pregnant belly; Lucy stared at it with absolute horror.

"What is this...what..."

Then, in the absence of the daylight, a strange symbol appeared on her stomach and faded the moment daylight touched it. Lucy looked at her reflection in the mirror...and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Son Rising

Annnnnnd we're back! Thank you everyone for sticking with this so far! I'm excited about this idea and I really hope the first chapter help set stuff up, the adventure, the mystery, and Natsu struggling with romance in a Natsu-like fashion. I intend to write a satisfying story from beginning to end and I do not aim to disappoint. Special shout out to the people who have reviewed thus far: " " and "Liani", thanks for the thoughts and I hope to hear more from you and everyone reading!

As the previous chapter, this one was edited by:** KingofClubs8129.**

* * *

**Chapter II: Second Son Rising**

No one had words. Natsu hadn't came downstairs yet, still sleeping no doubt, but even if he did he would probably join the others in their absolutely shocked silence. Juvia's eyes (or her strange grin) certainly couldn't get any wider, Gray's jaw dropped about as low as it could go and Erza was so pale Lucy thought she must have been having her blood drained. To be honest Lucy was so shocked she couldn't even call upon their attention, she just walked downstairs and waited for them to notice. After everything had completely sank in Juvia was the first one to speak.

"That was faster than I thought."

Gray whirled around on her and silenced her with a glare of anger, Erza moved around the counter to Lucy, putting her hand on her stomach, as if checking it was real and not some elaborate prank. "Lucy...how did this even happen?"

"I don't know," Lucy shuddered at the foreign feeling, "I can't even remember how I got home last night."

"What do you remember?" Erza asked, when Lucy began to stutter she spoke with more firmness, "Think Lucy."

"I...I remember the party...dancing...and leaving to go to the docks..."

"The docks?" Gray asked, finished with visually reprimanding Juvia. "Why did you go down there?"

"Uh...Damon wanted to show me the sunrise on his boat, but...I woke up in my room instead."

Erza and Gray exchanged glances before Erza asked the question they were both thinking, "Where is this Damon now?"

"I...I don't know..." the realization dawned on Lucy, "You think he's responsible for this?"

"As he is the last person to see you, yes," Juvia stated, "He is the obvious suspect. However, I feel we must get you to a doctor before we chase down Damon. We need to know what's going on with you..."

"Beyond that I'm pregnant?!" Lucy burst out for a moment before she calmed herself down, "Sorry, I am so sorry. It's just...last night I was fine and now I am pregnant? I just don't know what to do...everything-"

"Everything is awesome!" Natsu and Happy's singing voice were heard as they slid down the bannister, "Everything is cool when you're part of a team! Everything is awesome when we're living our dream!"

Everyone turned to Natsu, waiting for his reaction to this situation...except that he was so busy dancing and singing he didn't even notice. Happy mid-song finally landed his big eyes on Lucy and froze, jaw dropped, one claw pointing at her.

"N-N-Natsu..."

"-I feel more awesome than an awesome possum-"

"Natsu!"

"-Dip my body in chocolate frosting-"

"NATSU!"

Natsu stopped singing and spun around to Happy, quite distressed he broke his rhythm. "Happy what's the deal, why are you breaking up our groove?"

He followed Happy's claw and his eyes first landed on Lucy's face, whose eyes were downward so he followed those...to her pregnant belly. He blinked once...twice...three times counting before he pointed at her and said, "Did you swallow a whole ham or something?"

Lucy's eyes widened and anger and she began swinging her fists at any part of Natsu she could reach, "Natsu. You. Ass. Hole!"

"What-ow! Why are you hitting me?!"

"I didn't swallow a whole ham!" Lucy shouted, her voice cracking, "I'm pregnant Natsu!"

Natsu froze, while the Dragon-Slayer was usually clueless in how the human body worked, a year back he got his first full lecture on where babies came from...mostly because he one day exclaimed to the hall he could make a baby by hugging a girl long enough until she laid an egg. With the entire guild embarrassed they never really educated Natsu, they proceeded to...of course he fell asleep throughout most of it, but he did remember some things: this was one of them. Lucy had stopped hitting him and had completely broken down to tears, Erza moved over to comfort her and Natsu stared at her in shock as he saw her lose control of herself. _Lucy...I made her cry, _he thought, _Lucy I am so sorry I...I..._

And then something in his mind snapped. Seeing his closest friend so vulnerable and so upset ignited something within him, from under his shirt the Lacrima crystal began to glow a soft bright red. Natsu's eyes narrowed, not quite into slits...but it was a change. In the bright daylight no one could see the red aura that surrounded Natsu's body, when he spoke it suddenly carried a strong presence.

"Was it the boy you left with?"

Lucy was too busy trying to control her sobs, Juvia spoke up instead, "We do suspect the boy Damon, who apparently brought Lucy down to the docks-" Natsu suddenly moved past Juvia to the exit of the hotel, "Natsu?"

"Natsu wait!" Happy meant to follow him, but when he pushed the door open Natsu was gone. "Natsu? Natsu!"

* * *

The docks were now finally bustling with work again now that Kakarof was imprisoned by Fairy Tail; as a group of dock workers were heading out onto the wharf the boy Damon from the party last night was untying his boat to head out onto the sea...when someone grabbed him and pulled him off his boat and against the wall of the old fishing warehouse. Natsu held Damon by the scruff of his collar, his other fist held inches from his face and burning with fire. Damon eyes the fist with apprehension as Natsu glared.

"What did you do to Lucy?"

"I don't know who-"

Natsu slammed his fist into the wall next to him, creating a smoldering hole in before pulling it back again to hang threateningly in the air in front of Damon's face. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Lucy!"

"Geez okay man! I didn't do anything to her I was just ordered to bring her to the docks-AGH!" Natsu spun around and threw Damon on his boat, quickly leaping on top of him and holding his fist threateningly: ready to pound his face in.

"Who hired you?!"

"I don't know!" Damon yelled as Natsu's fist inched closer to his face, "I was just paid a huge load of Jewels to take some girl named Lucy to that building there!" He pointed over to the shipping and packing warehouse on the other side of the wharf, "Then once they were done I was to carry her back to her apartment and wait to see if their spell worked!"

Natsu growled at Damon before he grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and began to carry him as he leaped across the wharf to the warehouse in question. Shoving him to the ground Natsu approached the entrance to the warehouse, grabbing the huge warehouse doors and roughly throwing it open. It slid open with a bang and Natsu looked inside the warehouse, there was a bunch of carts and tables set up in the center of the room with a huge reclined chair in the center: positioned right underneath the hanging light. The cold mechanical silver of the chair clashed with the muddy rust of the warehouse, clearly a new installation. Natsu walked over to the chair, the red aura that surrounded his body visible in the darkness as he examined the scene before him. The tables held all sorts of flowers and roots that made his senses go on high alert, left over books with strange symbols beside them kinda of gave away what this table was used for. Despite these clues that was not the major thing to capture his attention, there was a round object left on the chair with a note that read: **for Fairy Tail**. Natsu grabbed the round device and looked it over, noticing a tiny little red button on the dash and of course without thinking he pressed the button. Lights projected from the device and showed the image of someone, the face was obscured by some mask with three eyes on it.

"-not just take the girl? Why leave her here?"

The man with the mask chuckled, "That wouldn't be as much fun...just do as I ask."

"What is this? Who are you?" Natsu demanded, the person didn't respond to him...in fact he ignored him.

"My apologies, I meant to open up this with a quick explanation: this is called a recording, a little trick of mine that allows me to leave messages not with notes and paper but with projections..."

In the background Natsu could see several hooded figures carry out Lucy, there was a mark on her midriff and it was glowing dark purple.

"Lucy!" Natsu growled, wanting to rush and attack the person...only quickly remembering he wasn't really here.

"...in any case, you have found the recording. Hopefully you brought it straight to Lucy Heartfilia so I will make this message brief and simple: Ms. Heartfilia will take a boat to Hollow Island where she will meet us , refuse and we will come for you ourselves. If you do not come alone we will kill your friends then and there, we know you don't want that so I am sure you will be cooperative. Better hurry Ms. Heartfilia...clock's ticking..."

The message turned off and Natsu gripped the device with his bare hands, "Those bastards...I will make them pay for this..."

Natsu's head snapped to Damon, who stood at the entrance to the warehouse – the moment he caught sight of Natsu's eyes he began to stagger back in fear. "You..."

"No wait, what are you doing?! I'm not with them I just did a job!" Damon attempted to run, but Natsu grabbed him with impressive speed, spun him around and held him up in the air.

"Was she awake?!"

"W-what?!"

"Was she awake?!" Natsu repeated, the aura around his body was starting to become noticeable in the daylight. "Was she awake when they did whatever the hell it is they did to her?! Was she in pain?!"

"I-I don't know! I was outside! I'm not involved in this!"

"Not involved?! You led her here...you did this to her, you hurt my friend!" He threw Damon into the warehouse, he crashed against the chair hard it enough it broke. Natsu walked into the warehouse, blocking the entrance, "Now you pay for what you did."

Damon's eyes widened and he pleaded...he pleaded as Natsu slammed the doors shut and he continued to plead...until suddenly his pleas just stopped.

* * *

The doctor took a very long time with his examination, an unnerving amount of time, checking his charts and leaving to find a book. Erza, Happy, Gray and Juvia waited alongside Lucy for the doctor to return. Happy could see Lucy's fear and anxiety surround her as they waited, he leaped up onto her bed and rested his head against her in an act of comfort. Lucy gave a sniff and began to slowly pet Happy, more for her own need than for him. Finally the doors opened and the doctor limped in, book in his free hand and his face was far more grave than it was when he left and that left the team feeling very ill.

"Good news Ms. Heartfilia, I found what exactly has happened to you..."

"That's a relief," Gray sighed, Erza however remained steely faced.

"And what is it?"

"That's the bad news..." the doctor frowned, grabbing a chair and sitting down. "Most of you obviously have gathered this is not a normal pregnancy, and you are right to believe so, because this is the work of a very old spell."

"A spell?!" Lucy gasped, the doctor held his hand up to silence her.

"Please...there is a lot to explain, I could do it better if I had as little interruption as possible so if you could please hold questions until I am done...?"

Everyone nodded and the doctor took the book in his hand and opened it, clearing his throat before he began to explain. "A long time ago, a simple Wizard sought to cure his wife of an illness that plagued her. It took him many years but he constructed a spell that would transfer magic energy from one person to another, healing the receiver. He felt so confident by his results he tested it on himself, he cured his wife...but subsequently lost his own life. The wife passed down the legacy of spell for many years...and over those many years wizards have added onto their own theories and experiments to the spell and over time the spell became perverted. A wizard had discovered if they could have a channel, a focus, for the sender then they could double the magic energy of the receiver. Giving the energy of two entities with the price of one; but...the focus could only work on creatures who generate and give birth to life."

He looked up at Lucy, "Ms. Heartfilia I am so sorry, but your 'pregnancy' is the spell that creates a 'focus'."

"W-what?!" Lucy's hands flew to her stomach, "I don't- I don't understand!"

"Neither do I," Erza sharply cut in, "Doctor how does Lucy being pregnant work as a 'focus'?"

"This...this part is a bit fuzzy on _why_ it works like this, but this is the theory..." the doctor stood up and grabbed three items from one of the shelves: a cup, a narrow beaker, and a funnel. He proceeded to fill the cup with water and placed all three items on the table next to Lucy. "Ms. Heartfilia, this cup is you: the water is your magical energy: the original version of the spell worked like this..."

He attempted to pour the full cup of water into the beaker, water spilled everywhere and it only managed to get maybe half of the water inside. He filled the cup again and emptied the beaker. "The spell could only obtain half of a wizard's energy...but when it was discovered of an addition to the spell, the one resulting in your pregnancy, the spell works like this..."

He took the funnel and placed it in the beaker, when he poured again the entire contents went in the beaker without a single drop spilled. "The baby is the funnel, for that baby inside you is gathering all your magical energy to transfer it. The last part of the spell involves using the child to funnel your energy into the receiver...killing you both."

Lucy felt sick, Happy suddenly didn't look like his name sake, Gray and Juvia each bore fear and worry on their faces...Erza was fighting to remain in control as much as possible. "Is there a cure? A counter spell?"

The doctor paused for a moment, "They used to think there was only one method...but it was recently discovered there is a second, but, you won't like either."

"Go on..."

"The first method is to get the caster to recall the spell, in order for this to work Ms. Heartfilia must be in close proximity or in the same room as the caster. If he recalls the spell the child will vanish and your life saved."

Erza already could see the danger in that plan, the caster who did this obviously would not be the cooperative sort – having Lucy there would put her life at risk. "What's option two?"

The doctor gave a strange smile, "Give birth to the child."

Lucy's jaw dropped, "Say what?"

"This book I have here..." the doctor gestured, "Is from my grandfather, he documented a case in which the child was actually born: since the spell only works if the child is connected to its mother, or to be more bluntly in her womb, the spell becomes null and void if the child is born."

"But...but...I don't want to be a mother!" Lucy realized what she said and added onto that, "At least not yet! Not like this!"

"I think the real question is what happens to the child after it's born." Erza asked, "What does your grandfather say about that?"

He frowned, "I don't know." He flipped the pages until it came to a spot where several pages were torn out, "He tore out the pages regarding the child's birth...he did say prior there will be no harm to the mother, but on the status of the child it's...it's unknown. I do not know why he removed the pages, but he must had a reason for doing so."

It seemed the doctor have told them everything they needed to know, he stood back up and headed out of the door saying he needed to check on other patients. The weight of the situation began to sink in with the team of Fairy Tail of their options and Lucy's fate, Lucy buried her head in her hands just trying to take it all in. _How did this happen?_ Lucy thought, _why can't I remember what happened to me? What __**will**__ happen? What will I do? _She lifted her head slightly as she felt Happy nuzzle against her again, which turned her thoughts to the Dragon-Slayer. _Oh Natsu...where are you...? _Gray gave a sigh and turned to the others. "So...what do we do? Do we find the guy who did this or do we let Lucy..."

"Lucy's made up her own mind on this matter," Erza cut in, "Regardless there are potential dangers too in letting the child be born, we don't know what will happen to it or what it will do. Despite the danger it poses...I believe our best bet is to find the caster of the spell and force him to recall it."

"He might be still in town then," Juvia suggested, "Perhaps we should go and find him-"

The doors to the hospital room opened again and there stood Natsu, eyes narrowed and an uncharacteristic look of seriousness on his face. Lucy felt her breath hitch when she saw Natsu, she became worried about him when he left so suddenly this morning. She feared his reaction to what they learned...yet she found herself yearning for his comfort, Natsu always somehow found a way to make things better and she could really use that right now. Yet as her eyes wandered to him...she saw something that made her freeze.

"I found Damon." Natsu announced, drawing gasps of everyone in the room. "And I found this."

He threw the recording device to Erza who caught it expertly, she intended to study the machine but Natsu beat her to it. "They called it a recording device; the bastards who did this to Lucy are on a place called Hollow Island, I say we go over there and make them fix this."

Gray looked impressed, "Well done Natsu."

Erza gave a grave nod, "Yes well done. It so happens Natsu we learned things about the spell that make this our only option, we need to-"

"Your hands..."

The shuddering voice came from Lucy, whose trembling finger pointed at Natsu, "Natsu...your hands..."

Erza's eyes flitted over her hands and the crimson on it made her heart go cold: Natsu's hands were covered bruises and in blood. Gray went as pale as the ice he uses while Juvia's hands flew to her mouth, Natsu lifted his hands for a moment to look at them...almost as if he was regarding them before lowering them.

"Natsu..." Erza's voice spoke, it was laced with fear and anger, "What did you do to Damon?"

"We need to go to Hollow Island-"

"-Natsu what did you do!"

"What I had to!" Natsu screamed, startling everyone in the room, "He was responsible for what he did and he paid the price!"

At that moment yells were heard from the hallway and nurses wheeled in the body of Damon, bloodied and bruised down the hall at rapid speed. It became very obvious on what Natsu had done. Erza shook...visibly shook with rage as she grabbed Natsu.

"How could you...Natsu tell me you didn't do that!" She yelled, "Tell me you didn't kill him!"

"He's not dead! I wouldn't kill him...never kill him...but he had to suffer!"

"He had to suffer?! Who gave you the right to decide that!" Gray yelled, also as angry as Erza. "That's not the way we do things Natsu! We don't do this!"

"Maybe we better change that!" Natsu yelled, shoving Erza away from him. "We leave these people alive and they always come back to hurt us! They hurt Lucy! They hurt one of us! I made sure they paid for what they did!"

"Natsu...stop..."

"And I would do it again! A hundred times over!" the red aura flared around Natsu and Erza's eyes widened, "I'll hurt anyone who hurts my family!"

"Natsu stop!"

Surprisingly, Natsu did stop, he turned to Lucy who was staring at him with the utmost hurt in her eyes. "How could you say those things...how could you do something like that! It's not you!"

Then something weird happened, the aura around Natsu had stopped glowing and his eyes became wide and less narrowed. It was such a change that everyone stopped out of pure surprise. Natsu suddenly looked horrified as he looked at his hands, rushing to the sink he began to washing them: scrubbing them again and again and again until all the blood was gone. He still felt dirty, he felt wrong so he kept washing them...until Erza turned off the water and moved Natsu's face to hers. Studying his eyes intently, she saw the shift when Lucy screamed at him...and sure enough, she saw the changed shape in his eyes.

"Natsu...you need to tell me exactly what you felt this morning, when you saw Lucy."

"Erza I...I...I didn't mean to hurt him." Natsu stammered, "I didn't mean to but I...I..."

"I believe you." Erza smiled sadly, "Please Natsu...tell me what you felt this morning."

"I..." Natsu recalled what he felt early this morning, "I felt such rage...when I saw Lucy crying I...I felt SO angry, in that anger I felt...strong, I felt different, like I knew what I had to do..."

Erza moved away from him for a moment, her eyes scanning him up and down before a thought entered her head...could it be that simple? It was too much of a coincidence, yet sure enough when her eyes landed on that spot her suspicions confirmed.

"Natsu...your chest." Erza reached down and pulled up the shirt he had on, Lucy grew red in the face for a moment: was she going to strip him or something?! But she didn't she held the shirt high enough for everyone to see his Lacrima wound...the crystal was pulsing a red color, Natsu's eyes widened as everyone stared intently at the crystal: as if it would explode or something.

"The Lacrima did more to you than we thought..." Erza deduced, lowering his shirt. "Natsu...I know you, you would never do this...we need to schedule a surgery right away."

"Erza." Gray cut in, "Don't you remember? The town's surgeon is gone...he won't be back, if he even comes back, till who knows when. If we wait for him or even travel to another town then Lucy..." he looked back at her, unable to finish his sentence. Juvia for once didn't seem to fly into a jealous rage at Gray's concern for Lucy, perhaps the effect of Fairy Tail itself has taught her more.

"My darling Gray means to say is that it would be too late for Lucy if we focused on Natsu...in light of the situation...we need to focus on saving Lucy first, before we help Natsu."

Erza hated to admit it but Juvia was right, Natsu had time...Lucy didn't, if they waited either the caster would find them or she would give birth. Erza cursed herself for being in a situation where she had to choose one friend over another rather than help them both, Natsu didn't seem to mind though.

"I'll be fine...Lucy need us," he forced a grin, "Lets get to Hollow Island and-"

"'I'll be fine'?" Lucy repeated, "Natsu...how can you...you're not fine and we know you're not fine, we need to get that crystal out of you!"

"Lucy," Erza attempted to reason with her, "if we help him we can't-"

"I don't care about me!" Lucy shouted, "We have to help Natsu!"

"Lucy," Happy began, "You don't have the time Lucy, we need to help you first."

"We can make the time!"

"Lucy stop," Gray spoke, his voice slightly raised, "I don't like this anymore than you do, but Happy and Erza are right: Natsu has time, you do not, if we don't hurry either the bastards who did this to you find you first or you give birth to the child and who knows what will happen." Gray softened, "I know it sucks, believe me I do, but it's the best option we have. We're just going to have to live with this choice..."

"I can't!" Lucy spluttered, tears coming down her eyes, "I can't handle the guilt!"

Natsu's eyes widened as Lucy sobbed, his own guilt doubled: bad enough whatever happened to him injured a man so greatly he needed to be hospitalized, but guilt now that he was the one who made Lucy cry. He hated it, he hated to see her cry. He hated seeing any of his family cry, but this hurt even double. Was it because of his hand in these things? Or was it because he just couldn't stand to see her of all people cry? In either case all the tears Lucy had been holding in were coming out now, it no longer became just about Natsu but about her situation and the bleakness of it. When she got her sobs under control she could speak again.

"I can't live with knowing something is wrong with you Natsu! What-what if it's too late! What if what happened to you earlier happens again! What if-"

Suddenly Lucy felt strong arms around her, her eyes registered that Natsu had her now in the softest warmest hug she hadn't felt in a long time. He held her close, not too tight, but enough for her to feel safe. "Lucy...you're not the only one who can't live with this. I can't live with the guilt of seeing you hurt or in pain. You're my family Lucy, all of you are...and I won't let anything happen to either of you."

He pulled away from her for a moment to give Lucy the smile she needed to see, "You are Fairy Tail and we will always protect one of our own Lucy, never ever forget that."

"Natsu..." Lucy's eyes welled with tears again, but a different kind of tears, a happier kind. She threw her arms around him for another needed hug, having to maneuver a bit because of her pregnancy, tears pouring out again. Happy joined in this time, his tiny arms stretched as far as he could for the two of them. Gray walked over and put a reassuring hand on Natsu's shoulder while Juvia gave Lucy a brief hug as well, even stoic Erza wiped away some small tears of needed sentimentality of this moment. Even when something is wrong with Natsu was always right about one thing: they are family and whatever happens they will face it. On this exact moment the six of them made this promise: they will stop this unseen group's plot and they will save Natsu and Lucy. Because they were Fairy Tail...and they were all that they had.


	3. Chapter 3: I Stand Alone

Hello everyone and now we're back, thanks to everyone for your support for Chapter's 1 and 2, every bit helps, whether a review or a PM telling your thoughts if you're too shy. I did get a review asking about what may happen to the 'kid' Lucy is carrying...well I will have to say on that subject: Spoilers. Sadly I will not divulge information on that particular aspect, you will have to read and be surprised...or thrilled...or pissed, either one.

If any of you guys happen to have seen a certain movie with Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, played a certain Ubisoft platformer game or just like rock music...you might recognize the chapter title.

This, like past chapters was beta read by **Kingofclubs8129.**

* * *

**Chapter III: I Stand Alone**

"I assume I cannot change your mind about this?" the doctor asked, limping alongside Erza as they walked to the docks.

"Our decision in this matter is clear: we go to this Hollow Island and get the caster to recall his spell." she paused to hand a small batch of Jewels to a crew worker as they loaded cargo onto a boat, "As much as I disapprove of the danger it will put Lucy in...there seems to be no other option."

"I have offered to watch over her you know..." the doctor reminded, casting a worried glance to Lucy as Natsu was helping her on the large cargo ship they paid for passage.

"I know and we thank you again...but I can't risk time, the ship could travel too long to get back to town. No, this is the only option we have." Erza said, stopping at the ramp to the boat, "We thank you again for all your assistance doctor."

"If you are set in this decision...then you may want to listen to my findings on Ms. Heartfilia's condition." the doctor placed both hands on his cane, "She's a Celestial Wizard right? The magic in her is very strong and it reacted strongly to the spell...most victims have maybe a month or two before the child is born, assuming they even live that long, but Ms. Heartfilia is almost to term..."

He trailed off uncomfortably, leaving Erza to finish his sentence, "You're saying that Lucy could give birth at any time."  
"She might have a few days...maybe, but with children it's never certain." the doctor confirmed gravely, Erza gave a collected sigh.

"Is there any way to slow the process down?"

"Not bringing her on this trip would be a good start, strenuous activity could damage her and maybe start the birth process." The doctor gave a sigh at Erza's stern expression and let it go, "Otherwise, avoid spicy foods...keep her eating healthy...and inform the men of your crew to avoid engaging in sexual activity with her."

Erza went as red faced as her hair color, "D-doctor!"

The doctor chuckled at the reaction but waved his hand like a reassuring grandfather, "I have to cover all my bases Ms. Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia is a very beautiful woman and she seems quite close to one of your crew members..."

"Who? Natsu?" Erza turned her head to Natsu and Lucy, the latter was griping to him about something and he was laughing. "They're friends."

"Ah, yes, of course..." the doctor gave a tired smile, "of course they are..." he gave a pause for a moment, "You know when I was young I was friends with a girl like Ms. Heartfilia, pretty, a little pouty but generally good natured. The kind of girl boys would do anything for if they asked, fetch them coffee, make them dinner, buy them clothes... beat up men who wronged her."

Erza caught the knowing glint in his eyes as he finished, "...but you don't have to worry about that since they're friends."

"...Right, I don't..." Erza trailed off again as laughs from Natsu gave her an uncomfortable twinge in her gut: reminding her of his blood and bruise stained hands. The doctor said no other words, he bade the group a farewell and wished them luck on their journey. Even as the ramp pulled out into the boat, as the boat's magic powered steam engines began to move the vessel, Erza worriedly ran her fingers through her hair and turned to Natsu and Lucy. Who were standing on the edge of the boat and looking out into the water...it suddenly gave Erza a shiver up her spine as she walked up to them.

"Natsu, how are you feeling?"

Natsu turned to Erza and gave his usual smile, "Oh hey Erza, I'm doing better thanks."

Natsu's smile slowly faded when Erza's expression went grave, "No you can't be doing better, we're on a ship, we're moving Natsu...and you feel fine?"

Natsu paused at that and soon the realization kicked in, they were moving and yet...he didn't feel sick at all. No part of his stomach felt topsy turvy or ill or anything, he felt perfectly fine despite the boat's slight rocking. Lucy then realized it and she cast a worried glance at Natsu who finally spoke. "Yeah I...I do feel fine actually...Erza what does that-"

Erza put a reassuring hand on Natsu's shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly, she then walked away without a single word. She tried her best yes but Natsu didn't feel any better, he knew Erza's smiles as well and he knew that this one was most definitely forced.

* * *

The crew of Fairy Tail, minus Lucy who was in her cabin, sat around in the lunch room along with the ship's Captain.

"How long do we have Captain?" Erza asked a black man with a shaved head and spoke with an accent Erza knew from the south islands.

"At this rate? It will be four hours before we reach Hollow Island, my crew has been working all day and we will not rest until we are there."

"Your crew is hard working," Erza commented, "They've been down there all day."

The Captain gave a nod, "I have a good crew I do, the cook will be finished with your lunch in a moment."

He excused himself and stepped out to head back to the brig, no sooner than he stepped out a compartment opened up and six silver trays with covers rolled out of the compartment with their names on a different one. The smell was absolutely irresistible as the crew took a platter of food and began to have their lunch. Gray and Natsu messily diving into their food, Juvia was eating a bit more delicately, as was Erza who stopped mid-way through her lunch to muse on something. "This is quite a crew we found here...I thought we would have trouble getting to Hollow Island..."

"Yes, we are very fortunate to have found such a hard working crew." Juvia also commented.

"And an awesome lunch!" Natsu chimed in with a satisfied sigh. "Ahhh...just what we needed..."

"Oh, that reminds me..." Erza walked up to the platter with Lucy's name on it. "I'll take Lucy her lunch..."

Before she could grab it Natsu had already grabbed, "I'll do it Erza."

Erza gave a weird flinch that did not escape Juvia's analytical gaze, "No it's okay Natsu, you finish your lunch."

Natsu gave an ignorant smile, "I'm already done so you can sit down and enjoy your lunch!"

Erza wanted to interject but Natsu had already walked out of the door, Juvia kept her gaze on Erza as the red-head sat back down at the table not trying to hide the frown on her face. Juvia placed her fork neatly on the table and dabbed at her mouth before she spoke.

"Care to explain what was that about?"

Erza's gaze snapped onto Juvia's and even Gray stopped eating, "If I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to prevent Natsu from being around Lucy."

"What?" Gray asked, wiping his mouth, "Why would Erza do that?"

Juvia beat Erza to an explanation again, "I assume it is because of what happened this morning, Natsu has always been protective of everyone in Fairy Tail and with his current conditions it seems someone intending to harm us will set off this brutal persona."

"Yeah but why keep him away from Lucy?" Gray asked, Juvia took a sip of her drink and regarded Erza.

"Why indeed..."

* * *

There was a knock to the door of Lucy's cabin, she lifted her head as the door opened with Natsu and Happy came in with a tray of food. He gave her a smile and closed the door with his foot, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Lucy lied, in all honesty she was no better than she had been earlier, everything that happened with her and Natsu still weighed on her mind like an anchor. Natsu didn't catch her lie and set the plate of food on her bed, Happy jumped onto the bed and spotted the book in Lucy's hands.

"What are you reading?"

"Huh? This?" Lucy held out the book, "I'm just going over the edits my Publisher made, this will be the final draft."

"Final draft?" Natsu questioned, it was then Happy's eyes focused on the cover of the book and he gasped.

"Lucy your book! It's being published!"

Lucy gave the first smile she gave ever since this morning, "Yeah, I meant to tell you guys before but we have been taking so many jobs it just slipped my mind, but my publisher at Drake/Hikari loved the final drafts I made so he did some editing."

"That's so cool Lucy!" Happy gushed which got Natsu all excited too.

"Hey can I read it now?!" Natsu reached for the book and Lucy instinctively pulled back, "Oh come on Lucy, it's gonna be published! Can't I at least read it first?"

_Second technically, Levy got first read._ Lucy thought, but he had a point since this was going to the official publication there was no point in hiding it. She gave a sigh and handed him the book, he took it like a child getting candy and eagerly began to read with Happy over his shoulder. She wish she could say she concentrated on lunch than their reactions, but they were very animated in their reading. With shouts of 'oooh' and 'holy crap I can't believe that happened' and ending with 'that's so cool!' After nearly a whole forty minutes of solid reading Natsu and Happy shut the book and turned to Lucy.

"That was so cool Lucy!" Happy jumped up and down.

"Yeah I had no idea the uncle was the bad guy! The ending was so shocking!"

Natsu was surprised with Lucy's sudden frown, she gently took the book back, "Natsu...the uncle was revealed as the bad guy mid-way through, not at the end."

Natsu and Happy froze, looked at each other, snatched back the book and opened to the middle. They focused their eyes and reading gave nervous smiles.

"O-Oh yeah! I knew that! Right Happy?"

"Aye sir! Totally knew that!"

Lucy took back the book, again, with a sigh and set it in her back, "Well I am glad you guys got a kick out of it anyway."

"I totally loved it Lucy!" Natsu reaffirmed with an eager nod, "It was so exciting I need to read novels more often!"

"More often?" Lucy questioned, "Are you saying you don't read novels...?"

"That's not true, I have read one: yours." Natsu's smile just encouraged Lucy's surprise even more.

"A-are you saying that I'm your first?"

"Yeah!" Natsu folded his legs as he sat on the edge of her bed, "I never really found reading to be cool or interesting before, just as something everybody has to know."

"Natsu there are a thousand novels out, I own a lot of them," Lucy laughed, "I would have let you read one if you asked."

Natsu gave a frown, "But...you didn't write them."

"Yeah, so?"

"If you didn't write them then they're probably boring."

Lucy froze for a moment as Natsu's compliment sunk in, the Dragon-Slayer suddenly felt guilty as small tears began to form around her eyes. Happy smacked Natsu in the arm and scolded, "Look what you did Natsu you made her cry!"

"W-wait! I didn't mean for that! Sorry Lucy I didn't mean for it to sound like that, I'm sure other novels are just as fun as yours!"

"No you dolt!" Lucy wiped away her tears and gave a smile, "I'm happy. That's the first real compliment I have received about my work, thank you."

Upon realizing he was not being yelled at Natsu rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile, "Hey you're welcome..."

* * *

"You can't be serious." Gray asked, giving only a scoff when Erza didn't confirm it was a joke. "Lucy is the trigger of this power of Natsu's? Why just Lucy?"

"Not what I meant," Erza corrected, "I said I believe Lucy is a potential trigger, as in it could happen."

"You still didn't answer my question: why just Lucy?"

"I'm with my darling on this," Juvia crossed her arms, "Natsu's dedication to his friends is strong, why are you singling out Lucy as a trigger?"

"It..." Erza began, pausing to collect her words, "It seems like...Lucy is currently a very hot button issue with Natsu right now...I believe it would be best if we made sure Natsu didn't interact with Lucy as much until he is cured of this condition..."

While Erza's words sounded mechanical enough to fool Juvia, Gray was the one shockingly who caught Erza's implications. "Oh no...you've got to be kidding me. You're saying...what, that Natsu is in love with her? This is _Natsu _we're talking about the guy wouldn't know what love is if it sat right next to him."

"You're one to talk..." Erza muttered, coincidentally at that moment Juvia inched herself closer to the oblivious Gray.

"Come on Erza, there is no way Natsu is in love with Lucy. It's not him." Gray laughed.

Erza's serious intent startled the laughter out of Gray as she spoke, "Yes...it _is_ like Natsu to be oblivious to even his _own_ feelings."

"Uh, what?"

"She means that Natsu doesn't even recognize it himself that he is in love with Lucy," Juvia clarified, "And because doesn't know he loves her he...oh."

"Oh?" Gray questioned, "I don't like that 'oh', why did you say 'oh'?"

Juvia paused for a moment suddenly looking very uncomfortable with the situation, "...Natsu is oblivious to his own love for Lucy and it's because of that when something happens to her his feelings for her rise up. Natsu has no understanding of what this kind of love is so when those feelings rise up it conflicts with his belief that Lucy is his friend, because of this it acts as a trigger to this brutal side of Natsu...that's why Erza wants to keep the two of them apart for a while. For as long as Natsu is oblivious to his own feelings the more he is around Lucy the more dangerously close we get to triggering this side of brutality."

"I don't get it," Gray confessed, the two girls sighed and Erza folded her arms.

"Fine, an example, Gray pretend for a moment that I got hurt: how would you feel?"

"What kind of question is that? I would be mad! I would want to get the guy who did this to you!"

"Good, now, pretend I am your girlfriend-"

Juvia suddenly went wide eyed, "What?! You too?! Do I have yet another rival for my darling Gray?!"

"What are you...never mind," Gray gave up, Erza gave a little smirk but continued on.

"Anyway, pretend I am your girlfriend and I was hurt, how would you feel?"

"I would feel...angry, so angry...angry enough that I...oh." Gray's eyes widened in realization as Erza nodded.

"Yeah...'oh'." As the group was left to mull about this fact in silence they suddenly felt the boat come to a sudden stop.

* * *

Erza, Gray and Juvia opened the doors to the deck of the ship to see the Captain standing on the front of the deck. His back was turned to them, his coat fluttering softly in the wind.

"Captain, we seemed to have stopped." Erza spoke, "We need to get this ship back working before-"

"The ship stops here." the captain spoke, Erza's eyes widened when the man's previous accent suddenly vanished. "This crusade stops here; surrender Lucy Heartfilia to me now."

"What the hell did you just say?" Gray asked, his eyes narrowing. The Captain did not turn to look at him.

"Give back Lucy Heartfilia so that I may take her to Hollow Island...and complete the spell."

Erza's sword appeared in her hand and she held the blade to her now enemy, who still did not turn around to face her even when threatened. Gray's hands glowed soft white as he prepared his Maker magic, Juvia kept an analytical eye around her for any traps.

"I should have suspected...a ship with only it's Captain around and a crew that is 'always working'? Know this: we will never surrender Lucy to you." Erza grabbed her blade with both hands and prepared for a fight. The Captain gave a laugh and finally turned around, his blue coat unbuttoned all the way to show holsters for various weapons she couldn't quite make out.

"Yes you should have suspected me...for being the only Captain willing to take you to Hollow Island really, as for the crew..." at that point the doors to below opened and Natsu was roughly shoved outside. A small set of three men came in through, knife to Lucy's throat and Happy tied up. "What can I say? They're hard workers."

"Lucy!" Gray shouted as Erza began to assess their situation.

"Now...please take one of the lifeboats there and return to the town, I will take Lucy Heartfilia with me and we will take her to Hollow Island." the 'captain' spoke which caused Natsu's eyes to widen.

"That voice...you were on the recording!" the 'Captain' turned to Natsu in surprise.

"I was...I still question why we didn't just take her then, whatever reasons he had for not doing so still baffle me."

"You know what baffles me?" Erza suddenly spoke with a smile, "That you used ropes to tie up Happy."

The 'Captain' raised his eyebrows in confusion only for seconds later to witness it's significance: Happy having used his claws to cut through the rope, broke free and slashed the man holding Lucy across the face. As he reared back in pain Lucy broke free and punched one of them who tried to grab Happy. Natsu grabbed the guy who had a sword to him and threw him across the deck, with the three men in one spot Gray activated his maker magic.

"Ice Make: Club!" A giant club of ice appeared in the air and smacked all three men with such strength that they flew across the air and into the ocean. The group of Fairy Tail, now free, turned to the 'Captain' ready to fight.

"It seems now you lack numbers." Erza commented.

The 'Captain' laughed and clapped his hands, "Well done! Yes it seems I do lack the numbers...which is now time to take you seriously."

He grabbed the edge of his coat and with a flourish threw it off him, under the coat he had several straps in a x-shape for various blades of different size and shape with a metallic emblem holding the straps in place. It was also the only thing under his coat, he was completely shirtless which showed his scar covered, ripped toned, body which only accented his warrior image even more. His bald head reflected in the overhead sunlight, giving his black skin an almost ethereal glow to it. In short let's just say Elfman himself would suddenly feel less of a manly man.

"I'm Mathayus, Mathayus the Scorpion." his hands tightened into fists, "Now, we shall do battle."

Erza had a gut feeling she shouldn't hold back with this foe, her body began to glow as she began to requip her armor. Yet as her body began to shine Mathayus suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Erza by the head and quickly threw her to the deck. The attack was so strong it cut Erza's requip, leaving her in her normal clothes and open to Mathayus's foot pounding her further into the deck.

"ERZA!" Lucy screamed, Juvia quickly pointed her hands to the ocean and thin lines of water formed on the surface.

"Darling!" she called out to Gray, who quickly saw the water and realized what she intended to do. He aimed his hands to the water and called out.

"Ice Make: Arrow Storm!" As the thin lines of water shot out they formed into hard ice spikes and shot into the air, usually this attack would be dangerous with everyone around but Gray and Juvia had a degree of control over the attack to focus it directly on Mathayus. The warrior's eyes narrowed at the Ice Arrow before he pulled his arm back and backhanded a powerful gust of air that stopped the spikes from getting too close. Gray slammed his fists together to cast another, but Mathayus rushed over to Gray and slammed his fist into his chest: blasting Gray across the deck. Juvia, caught in the distraction of Gray being hit, lost concentration and could not defend herself from Mathayus slamming his fist into her head and knocking her to the ground. Natsu gave a roar of anger and rushed at him, his fists blazing with spitting tongues of flame as he threw punch after punch at Mathayus. Yet while each punch left a burn mark, it didn't seem to do too much to him. The warrior caught one of Natsu's fists and kneed him in the gut, causing Natsu to collapse to the ground. Lucy knew they were in trouble, she grabbed a set of keys from her side and began to summon energy.

"Open! Gate of the-"

Mathayus's hand grabbed Lucy's arm, cutting off her concentration as the large warrior narrowed his eyes and spoke in his deep voice. "Do not make me hurt you, put away your summon keys now and come with me."

"Let her go!" Happy flew over to scratch Mathayus, but the warrior simply smacked him aside.

"Happy! Let me go now!" Lucy struggled against her captor, who tightened his grip on her arm until she yelled out. Natsu's head lifted up at the screams as he saw Lucy trying to pull her arm free as Mathayus roughly pulled her along.

"Hey...let her go!" Natsu struggled to get up, "Let her go!"

Lucy kept trying to force herself free as the warrior pulled her across the deck, Lucy's screams merely fueled Natsu's now growing rage. The Lacrima on his chest reacted and began to burn bright red, the same red color that began to surround his body.

"I...said..." Natsu's eyes narrowed, "LET HER GO!"

The aura completely covered Natsu as he shot forward and delivered a powerful punch to Mathayus's jaw, when his earlier attacks had a hard time hurting him this impact was strong enough to draw blood. Mathayus let go of Lucy and sailed across the deck, kicking up wood as he slowed to a stop. Natsu held Lucy with both of his arms as he examined her over, "Lucy are you all right?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she recognized the aura around his body and the narrow look of his eyes, he ignored her and he continued to examine her; stopping at her arm with a slight bruising began to appear. The aura grew stronger at seeing the bruise and he turned to Mathayus, his fists burst into flames and he rushed over and began punching every inch of Mathayus. Burns and bruises appeared as Natsu pounded the warrior relentlessly, after dealing enough damage he leaped back and gathered fire to his lips.

"Fire...Dragon's...ROAR!" he shouted, shooting a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth to Mathayus. Natsu smirked in assurance as the fire stream flew to the warrior...and suddenly got split into two. Natsu's smirk vanished when the attack died off and Mathayus stood there, holding dual oversized Kilij blades in his hands.

He stood up to full height, "Interesting, your attacks have increased some, but the brutality behind it...I wasn't expecting this: it seems I must cut loose with an opponent like you."

He slammed his hand against the emblem on his chest, once he did the sides opened up and metallic scales folded over his entire torso as an armor. It spread down to legs as well, only his arms remained uncovered as they spun around his two blades. Natsu didn't seem intimidated by this show as he shot forward, Mathayus as well swinging his blades. Natsu raised his arms as the skin shifted to scales and blocked to two blades, he winced as the impact was stronger than expected. Mathayus, like Natsu did early, did not let up on his assault: forcing Natsu on the defensive for awhile before Natsu threw punches at his armor. Natsu growled as his punches didn't even singe the armor, dodging another swipe that would have taken his head off he rolled behind Mathayus and attempted to sweep kick his legs out. The warrior nimbly leaped in the air high enough to avoid it, spun around and brought his swords down on him. Natsu shot his hands out and grabbed Mathayus's arms, holding against his attack. Natsu gave a growl as the weight of the warrior pressed down upon him, with a roar jets of fire appeared at his elbow and feet. Like he was summoning up his Fire Dragon Wing and Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow attacks, except instead of attacking he used the force of the fire to not only overpower Mathayus but to launch them both into the sky.

The warrior's eyes widened in shock as their battle was suddenly taken skyward, Natsu let goes of his arms only to throw punches at the armor, attempting to burst through it. The armor held though as Mathayus took advantage of the attack and swung his swords at Natsu's chest. It tore through his shirt and if Natsu's skin wasn't scales it would have spilled his guts everywhere – instead it gave two thin cuts. Natsu yelled out in pain and grabbed Mathayus's leg, spinning him around the air as he then threw him to the ground with all his might. Of course Natsu had not intentions of laying off his assault, using the jets of flame and natural gravity he rocketed down to the warrior and grabbed him – carrying him down with him in a suplex. Mathayus had no intention of letting Natsu have his way though, slamming his hands to Natsu's ears he yelled out and let him go.

This resulted in the fall slowly down slightly as the two of them began fighting mid-fall, spinning out of control as the threw punches and kicks at each other. Natsu landed several on his head, Mathayus managed to crack Natsu's ribs, the fight got brutal and brutal as they fell. Just as the rest of Fairy Tail was getting up from their savage attacks, Natsu and Mathayus crashed back down to the deck of the ship. Mathayus got to his feet first as Natsu bounced around, he took one his swords and threw it at him. The Dragon-Slayer quickly plucked the blade mid air, grabbed the hilt and rushed at Mathayus: swinging his own sword at him. The team wasn't sure which part was more shocking that Natsu was back again in this state of ruthless brutality, or that Natsu who always stuck with fists was suddenly using a sword.

He had no skill with a blade, nothing like Erza, but the savagery behind his attacks seemed to make up for it as he held his ground against a warrior whose ferocious brutality matched his own. Their blades clanged as loud as bells, their attacks ripped the wood deck to shreds as both warriors fought. Light was dancing off the blades as they struck to and fro through the cloud of metal, like bolts of solid lightning in a storm of steel. Natsu distanced himself from Mathayus and ignited his blade, fire rolling down its length as he rushed the other man, swinging the blade with a powerful two handed grip. Mathayus held his own blade with both hands and swung with all of his strength, the resulting attacks created and powerful impact that sent them both skidding back. The two of them breathed heavily, swords in hand ready to go again...when Mathayus began to laugh. The aura around Natsu faded and he returned to normal, of course completely aware of what he did and how he fought his grip on his sword slackened. Mathayus probably noticed it...but he didn't seem to care.

"Yes...yes I like this!" He laughed, a grin wider than Natsu's appeared on his face. "Yes...you could be the one after all!"

"The what?!" Natsu asked, but Mathayus did not return his question as he readied his blade. Natsu dropped the one his was holding and readied his fists for an attack...when his eyes widened at what was behind the warrior. Mathayus stopped too and turned his head, frowning.

"Damn...he got here quick."

Behind them was a swirling cauldron of wind and rain, in the middle of it was a man in long gray robes with long silvery hair. He looked at the scene at the deck with disgust.

"Scorpion! I hope you have an explanation for this..."

"I...I was getting the girl Monsoon!" Mathayus yelled back, "I'm not waiting for them to show up armed to the teeth at our doorstep!"

The man called Monsoon gave a sadistic smile, "That's not really up to you is it, the boss wanted them to come to the island naturally. Now thanks to you, I have to make sure they get there roughed up."

Mathayus gave a growl as Monsoon waved his hands, the sword Natsu dropped sprang to life and landed on the warrior's hands. Who walked off the edge of the ship, instead of falling though he seemed to walk on solid air as he joined Monsoon. Huge gusts of wind began to tear at the ship as Natsu gave a running start after them.

"Natsu don-" Happy tried to stop him but a stray plank hit the side of his head and he fell unconscious, Lucy catching him before he hit the ground.

"Happy no!"

"Natsu wait!" Erza called out uselessly as Natsu leaped into the air, fist ablaze.

"Fire...Dragon...Iron Fist!" he yelled, launching to Mathayus and Monsoon. The former prepared his sword, eager to reengage in their battle...but the latter simply waved his arm and a burst of air smacked Natsu into the water below.

"Monsoon!"

"He'll live!" Monsoon spat out, turning to the others on the ship as he directed a hurricane to get closer to them. "If your little water woman doesn't move fast enough you all won't!"

Juvia's ears perked at Monsoon's hint and suddenly realized how to save them, "Everyone get around me!" she called out and formed a large Water Dome round them just as the ship was being ripped apart by the torrents around them.

Juvia gave a hiss of pain though, "I can't get too close to those winds...that magic will tear this bubble apart!"

Monsoon gave a smirk and began to fly off with Mathayus in tow, the warrior called out, "Call off the hurricanes! They won't make it!"

"They will fade the farther I get, all she has to do is not get too close to any of them." Monsoon said flippantly, "Besides I'd worry more about yourself right now."

Mathayus grimaced and turned behind them, his eyes scanning the water for any sign of the warrior who challenged him...if he was alive, he'd find him...and he eagerly awaited that second match. Going back to the team of Fairy Tail, Gray was also scanning the water for any sign of Natsu.

"There!" Lucy cried out as she pointed to Natsu, bobbing on a small plank...and a hurricane closing in on him. "Juvia! Hurry!"

"I can't get too close! The winds will-"

"Just try!" Lucy insisted, the blue haired woman grimaced and guided the dome closer to Natsu. Just as it looked like they would be close enough to pull him in she stopped, she could feel the wind magic tearing at her Dome and any closer would be disastrous. Lucy pushed her arm out of the dome and held it out for Natsu, who was waking up from his attack.

"Natsu! Swim here! Hurry!" she cried. Natsu attempted to move but he yelled out in pain, the sea salt of the water not only burned into his cuts but the bruises to his ribs were also bearing down on him. He couldn't move, he tried to, but fatigue was preventing him. He looked up and could see Lucy still grasping for him, trying to pull him in. Natsu reached out as well, but he couldn't reach her. Gray could see this wasn't going to work, so he stood up.

"I'm going in! Hang on!" Gray called out.

"Darling you'll get sucked into the hurricane!"

"No I can get him! I can-"

In a moment that shocked everyone at Fairy Tail Natsu held his hand out for him to stop, Gray did indeed stop as Natsu's face was suddenly overcome by a smile of peace. He looked at each one of them, Erza fighting to stay awake (from her previous head injury)...Gray wanting to dive in and save him...Juvia struggling to keep the Dome together...Happy despite being unconscious seemed to be sleeping peacefully... and Lucy with her arm outstretched desperately reaching for him. He closed his eyes as the hurricane suddenly was upon him and sucked him into the storm. Gray slammed his arms against the dome, Erza was shocked into stillness and Juvia fought back her tears as she moved the Dome away from the hurricane. None of these actions though could drown out Lucy's screams of sorrow, her hands still reaching for the hands of her friend as he vanished.


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings Left Unsaid

**The following you read in bold font is a future authors note from chapter 12, I have reposted it here because it involves the character recently introduced in the previous chapter, please read it before reading this chapter:  
**

**I was told by something that Mathayus the Scorpion, they thought he was actually the character from the movie _The Scorpion King_. Yes, I did take the name and title and referenced it, and they are similar, but no they are not. Ironically, this chapter will reveal a lot of Mathayus's background in the latter part and that will assist Fairy Tail in great ways. Again I am not sure if you all thought he was from the movie? But its not the same character, I went back to Chapter 3 and edited some details, for example Mathayus is black. I didn't write that at the time because I was having some issues trying to say it (for some reason saying he was 'black' felt like...like a simple thing to write, and I couldn't use 'African' because there is no Africa in Fairy Tail. Ultimately I went back and wrote "black", I slap myself in the head with my silliness on that but its fixed now). I will be reposting this note on Chapter 4's Author notes, so readers won't have to go 10+ chapters thinking this before going "oh, he's not". So yeah, if you didn't think that then awesome. But if some of you had that thought? Then I am saying he is NOT the same character from the movie.**

And we're back again folks, the past chapter got some attention through PMs and such but no reviews or such. I would like to hear what you guys think if you like the direction, or if you have questions, on where the story is going and such. Enjoy Chapter 4!

This chapter was edited by** Kingofclubs8129**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Feelings Left Unsaid**

Mathayus stood in the center of the room with eyes surrounding him and grinning mouths leering at him, he cared not for their owners, only the one in the chair before him. The man known as Monsoon scoffed at Mathayus as he stood there awaiting judgment, "First he disobeys then he shows up to his own hearing late? This will not end well for him..."

The hand of the man in the chair raised and silenced Monsoon, as he lowered his hand he spoke, "Scorpion. Explain."

Mathayus paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before he answered, "I feared the success of the task...and regretfully challenged the idea that we needed to risk the entire team of Fairy Tail messing our plans. So I went forward in hopes of obtaining Lucy Heartfilia on my own and if I could not defeat Fairy Tail give us a head start."

The other eyes around all show various signs of disrespect at the warrior's answer, the man in the middle tapped the arm of his chair in careful thought. Mathayus remained firm in his stance and conviction, he was not the kind of man to cower and change his mind...even if it meant his death.

"Very good."

There was a collective expression of surprise, even Mathayus raised an eyebrow as their leader continued. "While I do not approve of the attempt to eliminate Fairy Tail, the event you created helps us tremendously: I believe accolades are in order-"

"-Bullshit!"

The man in the chair turned to the angry voice and spoke with calm patience of a grandfather, "Sundowner, do you have any complaints?"

"Yes I do!" a large brute of man spoke, he was not as muscled or as toned as Mathayus but he definitely had bigger girth. "Scorpion was against this plan from the very beginning, using the girl, using Fairy Tail! Suddenly he acts against us and you're just going to let him slide?!"

The man remained perfectly still, the shadows around his head shifted as he turned to Monsoon. "Sundowner brings an interesting point...Monsoon, your observation?"

Sundowner gave a strange slasher like grin at Mathayus as his fate was handed to the man who had to fetch him. The long silver haired man wearing the oversized white robes looked at Mathayus before he spoke, "...Scorpion had gave no inclination that intended to kill Fairy Tail or attempt to remove Lucy Heartfilia. The skirmish that took place on the deck was the result of Scorpion attempting to give them an ultimatum that did not come to fruition. While I highly disapprove with your judgment on Scorpion...I must admit he did not act out of bounds."

Sundowner's smile faded as Mathayus's appeared, the man in the chair gave a sage nod to Monsoon and that was that it seemed. "There we have it...Scorpion made a mistake, it matters not...Fairy Tail is here."

He pressed something on the side of his chair and a projection similar to his message to Fairy Tail displayed Juvia Lockser carrying the others in her Water Lock to the castle. "It is a shame that Natsu Dragneel perished in Monsoon's storm...but it seems we must make do without. Mistral-"

The group turned to the only woman in the group, a woman with hair as red as Erza: wearing boots that went as high as her knees, a red jumpsuit with black stripes moving around it, several assorted pieces of armor on her legs, hips, chest, arms, and a neck protector. She pushed a strand of red hair off her olive skinned face as she was addressed. "-you will begin phase one. If you succeed then you will bring Lucy to me immediately. If you fail...well that will be a shame, but not an issue to me at all."

"I will not fail." the woman spoke with deep pride, striding across the room to the exit. "Fairy Tail falls today."

Without another word she left, once the doors closed Mathayus gave a strange chuckle that drew the attention of the man in the chair, "Scorpion, do you doubt Mistral's ability?"

"No, not that." Mathayus smiled, "I just...I think it's premature to count Natsu Dragneel out too early."

* * *

Natsu could feel the warm sun against his skin and slowly his eyes opened up, he expected to be greeted with the blinding sunlight...instead what his eyes landed on were two round skin covered objects clad in a sky blue bikini. Natsu's eyes widened and he backed up, his hands moving through the warm golden sand as if he was swimming. _Wait...sand?_ Natsu thought as he looked around and realized he was on a beach, golden sands, blue oceans and skies, like a freshly painted picture right before the paint dries. Every color seemed to pop out...including the colors of the sky blue bikini that Lucy was wearing as she was lounging in the sand. Despite the fact the bikini was a bit too tight and snug around her, the even more notable fact is that she was somehow no longer pregnant.

"Lucy...?" Natsu blinked before suddenly a beach ball smacked the side of his head, he turned and saw the entire group of Fairy Tail, everyone, playing a massive game of beach volleyball.

"Natsu!" Levy called out to him, "Come play with us!"

"Yeah man toss back the ball!" Gray also yelled, the poor Dragon-Slayer just remained confused as hell to all these events...last time he checked he was sucked into a hurricane. He opened and closed his eyes several times as if to check if this was a trick of his mind.

"Ohhhh Natsuuuu?" It was odd hearing Lucy drag out his name like that, he turned to her to see she was holding a bottle of blue liquid in her hands, "Could you put some sun block on me?"

"H-huh?! What?!" Natsu blurted, as he was about to stagger back he felt a soft set of hands grab him and his eyes widened. "L-Lisanna? What are you-"

The silver haired teenager gave a strange smile as her fingers 'walked' across Natsu's shoulder muscles, "Could you apply some on me too?"

"W-wait!"

"May as well on me too." Natsu suddenly felt vomitably ill when bikini clad Erza walked to his vision, cuddling up to him. It became painfully aware to Natsu that he was being surrounded right now, the guys somehow seemed to vanish leaving only the girls. In the middle of the personal space violations Lucy moved herself even closer, resting her hands on Natsu's shoulders – making the Dragon-Slayer shudder as he could catch whiffs of that shampoo she likes to use.

"Why do you act like this is so bad Natsu? Don't you always say that the dragon should always-"

"-get the Princess." Natsu finished, his eyes widening; he knew what was going on now: he was dreaming. How did he know? He had this dream before, once, it was when Mirajane and some other assorted members decided to teach Natsu where babies actually came from; it was the night after where they finally explained Natsu how it worked and the Dragon-Slayer became scarred for life. The night after that lesson Natsu had a dream similar to this, that he was on a beach surrounded by lots of women – most were faceless except for a few. In the midst of them surrounding him and cuddling with him he dreamed Igneel told him that sometimes that the dragon sometimes does get the princess, like he was worried about when he was...that's a story for another time. Point being Natsu knew he was dreaming and suddenly the moment his brain began to register it the women around him vanished, he looked around the beach and saw Lucy talking to some faceless man on the far side. Natsu squinted his eyes to get a better look, perhaps it was his brain filling the gaps but the faceless man seemed to form into Damon...and his heart plunged with fear.

"Lucy...stay away from him!" he called out to her, she didn't seem to hear him though: she was twirling a strand of her hair in her finger as she spoke to 'Damon'. "Lucy! He's the one who got you into this mess!"

The moment Lucy wrapped her arm around his Natsu's heart burst into rage, he got up and began to run to them, "Get away from-"

He tried to run after her but suddenly his body began to sink to the ground, he looked down as the sandpit below him began to swallow him up. He yelled out and tried to escape from it with no luck, he sank further and further down. He looked over to Lucy and what he saw ceased his struggling...she was locking lip to lip with Damon and didn't even seem to recognize he was even there.

"Lucy...what are you doing?!" he called out to her as he sank further down, "Lucy get away from him!"

She seemly ignored him as a darkness surrounded 'Damon' and began to envelop her in it, Natsu tried to reach out to her as he sank deeper and deeper. "Lucy!" It was up to his neck now, only his right arm was above the sandpit, "LUCY!"

Darkness covered his vision as he sank below with the last thing he saw being Lucy making out with the guy who put her in danger, he felt like he was going to die in the darkness and even worse: he was going to die without Lucy even acknowledging it. He felt that was the worst thing that could happen...dieing and no one even knowing you lived.

"_We couldn't save her."_

Natsu gasped at the voice, it echoed through the darkness and bounced all around him.

"_We didn't have the power...but now we do, we can make sure no one hurts anyone we care about ever again."_

"Who are you?!" Natsu called out into the dark, "What do you mean we?!"

"_When are we going to stop holding back and punish those who hurt our family...think on that as __**you**__ wake up."_

Natsu's eyes shot open as he found himself on a beach, but nothing like the one he was on earlier. The sand was wet, gray and bit into his skin as he moved. There was no sun for shelter, just the darkness of clouds and the roll of thunder. Natsu winced as he sat up, his wounds burning...he needed to either get these patched up or eat some fire for a recovery. As he sat down on the wet sand his eyes caught something that was nearly vanished with the waves...footprints. He followed the trail with his eyes until they lead him to the sight of a massive fortress...the towers ascended high above the clouds, the walls strong and sturdier. The lightning that was with the storm gathered around the towers, striking it but somehow never damaging it.

"Did I make it...? Is this Hollow Island?" Natsu wondered aloud before looking back at the footprints, "Did someone save me...?"

He looked around the beach for any other sign of someone here, but he was met with nothing...on the beach that is. As his eyes scanned the clouds he saw a bright blue bubble slowly travel to the island, he recognized that spell: Juvia, the others were here!

"Hey! HEY!" Natsu yelled, they didn't seem to hear him though as they landed on the other side of a set of rocks. Natsu may have been in pain but the sight of his friends fueled his heart with vigor as he pushed his aching body to leap over the rocks and rejoin his friends.

* * *

The Water Dome dissolved as Juvia collapsed onto the beach, Gray bent low and helped her up as Erza observed their surroundings. The imposing fortress and towers certainly screamed 'evil villain base', no need to doubt that reoccurring element in their missions. Erza turned back to the others as they were starting to gain their bearings, everyone except for Happy and Lucy. Lucy remained on the ground, her head still buried into her hands – she stopped crying awhile ago but every once and a while her shoulders would shudder and a sob would escape her mouth. Happy was looking out into the ocean as if he was going to expect Natsu to come out of the waves with a smile and a joke. Erza honestly wanted to fall on her knees and cry her eyes out too...but they were on a mission and they needed her to be strong for them. Erza gave one shuddering sigh and walked to Lucy, helping her on her feet.

"We have to keep moving...Natsu wouldn't want us to-"

"Don't speak of him like he's gone!" Gray shouted, startling Juvia and Erza at his sudden gruffness. "Natsu is not dead! He's survived worse in the past and this is no different!"

"Yeah!" Happy joined in, willing to follow anyone who believed Natsu was alive. "Natsu is fine! Just fine!"

"I...I want to believe that but..." Erza trailed off, she was fighting not to get her hopes up.

"I can still hear him..." Lucy finally spoke, tears threatening to come down again, "I can still hear him calling out to me..."

"Lucy!"

Happy gave a sniff, "Y-yeah! Me too!"

"Guys!"

Gray frowned at that point, "Uh...I think I can kinda hear him too..."

"HEY!"

At that yell the others turned around and to their relief and joy they saw Natsu on top of a set of rocks waving down to them, big smiles and all, "GUYYYYYYS!"

"NATSU!" Happy cried out as Natsu was waving his arms around.

"Hey guys I'm okay I'm-" Natsu made a wrong step and he slipped forward, "-shit!"

The group bore witness to Natsu bouncing down the small ledge yelling 'ow!', 'crap!', and ending it with 'oh god tree ow!' as he landed on the ground face first in the sand. He pushed himself up off the sand, wiping the wet sand chunks off of him he shakily moved his way over to the others. Happy was the first to embrace him, Natsu hugged him for awhile before Gray gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Damn Natsu I almost thought you were a goner!" he yelled as Erza's smile of relief surfaced, Juvia seemed a bit more at ease as well. It seemed there was happy smiles everywhere around...except for one. Angry footsteps sloshed through the wet sand as a hand slapped across Natsu's face with all her strength, everyone froze as Lucy Heartfilia slapped Natsu across the face.

"L-Lucy...?" Happy asked softly as the Celestial Mage's death stares pierced through Natsu's dragon-scales. Natsu bore the red hand print like a battle scar, his head slowly turned to her with a mixture of shock, confusion and hurt. Lucy did not break eye contact, her hand shook from either the pain of slapping him or the rage she seemed to be feeling. When she spoke her voice trembled, like a shaky wood break that is about to fall into the raging waters below.

"I watched you...I watched you get sucked up to your death..." she choked out, "Gray was going to save you...he was going to jump in and save you...and what did you do? Swim toward us like I begged you to do? Let Gray save you like he was going to?"

"L-Lucy-"

"-YOU LET YOURSELF GET SUCKED INTO THE DAMN THING!" Lucy's scream caused everyone to wince as if she just assaulted them, her hands curled up into fists and she began to beat against Natsu's chest. "You're such a bastard Natsu! You won't let anyone sacrifice themselves and make promises of how to protect us all! So why the hell would you let yourself nearly die for our sake?!"

"I-I didn't know what else to do!" Natsu cried out, "I couldn't get to you guys and if you got to close you would have been sucked up too!"

"You don't know that!" she screamed, which unfortunately was right, Natsu didn't really know if Juvia's Water Dome would have cracked. Maybe they could have saved him. "You didn't even let us try!"

"Lucy I am here now!" Natsu grabbed her arms, she struggled against him of course. "I'm fine okay! I am alive! Why are you upset?!"

Everyone knew by the way Lucy tensed up that Natsu said the wrong thing, even Natsu recognized it himself as Lucy broke free and shoved him away from her. He fell on his butt and stared at Lucy as if she just stabbed him with the chest, she grabbed at her pregnant stomach and the other two girls rushed to her side.

"Lucy?"

"Lucy you have to remain calm."

Natsu's breath hitched in worry as he sat up, "Lucy...I'm sorry-"

Natsu stopped when Lucy turned and gave him such a cold glare he wondered if this wasn't Lucy before him but a stranger, "Sorry's not enough buster. Not this time."

Natsu remained dumbstruck as she was guided away by Erza and Juvia, this was weird...this was unlike Lucy. Lucy has been angry a few times when something like this happened, but she would never get this angry it was frightening to see her act like this. Gray thankfully took pity on Natsu and helped him on his feet, brushing the sand off him, "It's her hormones man...pregnancy does that to women. She didn't mean it."

Natsu tore his eyes away from Lucy for fear if he lingered he would be plunged into sorrow, he gave a weak smile to Gray and folded his arms trying to resist worry glances to Lucy's direction. He wanted to believe Gray he did, but she was so angry at him he was worried she may never really forgive him for what he has done. Gray almost seemed to be on the same mindset with him, "Look...Lucy's upset because she thought we lost you, I am a little too...you could have died Natsu."

"I know..."

"I hope so...it's just...it's hard to realize you don't always have the power to protect someone you care about."

It was with Gray's words Natsu suddenly recalled his dream...or whatever it was...the voice that spoke to him said something similar to that and of an option to solve it. Gray seemed to take Natsu's silence as understanding and was about to walk away when Natsu suddenly spoke, "What if you could though?" Gray stopped mid-walk and Natsu continued, "What if you could have the power...the power to make sure no one you cared about could ever be hurt again. If you could get that strong and you know it would be used to protect someone, would it be wrong to use it?"

Gray raised an eyebrow, "What is this about?"

"Nothing!" Natsu said, "I mean...we always talk about getting stronger so, is that so wrong?"

Gray seemed uncertain with the direction of the question, his answer showed it too, "I...guess...? I mean, I guess it would depend on what this power was we were talking about, if it was dark magic then I would say no for certain."

"Yeah, yeah of course," Natsu nodded, which caused the Ice Mage to give a concerned expression.

"Natsu what are we talking about here?"

"Huh? Uh, nothing...I was just thinking about what you said earlier that's all..." Gray gave Natsu a skeptical expression as the Dragon-Slayer seemed to be in deep thought.

"Let me remind you Natsu of something we see a lot in our missions, including the one before this, power corrupts. Think on that one." Natsu snapped out of his deep thought with that comment and now his mind was torn into two sides of seemly pointless war.

* * *

The group almost didn't know what was more awkward: the scene at the beach or the current one inside the fortress. After Lucy has calmed down and Natsu's wounds were bandaged up the group knew they couldn't stay outside for very long, so after finding a drawbridge into the fortress the group reluctantly stepped into the shadows of the dark fortress. As well as the current darkness that clung around Natsu and Lucy; Natsu who was in the front of the group, Lucy who was purposefully staying in the back of the group away from him and everyone else in the middle. Except for Erza who was slowing her pace down enough to strategically place herself alongside Lucy. A part of her wished she could just order the two of them to get along like she could with Natsu and Gray, but given how Lucy reacted to stress it was probably best to not create anymore than needed. So she needed a different approach, a softer approach.

"Lucy how are you feeling?"

Lucy didn't respond, she kept her gaze forward. Erza debated about leaving it be but decided to press on and ahead. "If you're feeling stressed or something remember to stay calm, we don't need you causing yourself more harm than-" She stopped when she saw small tears stream down Lucy's face, "-Lucy?"

"Oh Erza I screwed up." Lucy stopped walking, wiping away her tears, "I think I really hurt Natsu back there."

"Huh? I thought you were upset with him?"

"I was! I mean, I kinda am but...I was so relieved to see him alive and I was so angry he put me through all that worry and I just, I lost it!"

"W-well you're undergoing serious hormones that are causing you to go from one extreme to the next, so it can basically make you crabbier than usual." Lucy threw a glare at Erza.

"Not helping."

"Sorry."

Lucy gave a sigh and threw a glance at Natsu, who was checking out some of the paths ahead, "I don't think he gets what it will do to me if he died...what it would do for all of us. He always fights to make sure no one sacrifices themselves for anyone, so why did he suddenly forgot the very thing he fights for when we were trying to save him?"

"Then tell him that." Lucy turned to Erza, the red head was giving her a sage smile, "Tell him how you feel...Natsu works best when everything is out in the open, if you tell him how you feel he will remember it."

Lucy gave a shuddering sigh, "I..."

"Hey is everything all right?" Natsu called down from the hallway.

"Everything's fine Natsu!" Lucy called back a bit testily, which caused Erza to wince.

"Perhaps not yelling at him would work..."

"Okay geez sorry! I was just making sure everything's all right!" Natsu yelled back.

"Why? So you can throw yourself into another hurricane?!"

"Again Lucy, yelling may not work..."

"I said I was sorry already! What more can I say?!"

"What you did was unforgivable Natsu!"

Natsu's eyes widened with anger, "You make it sound like I killed someone! Lucy I survived through it I am fine!"

"For now you're fine, but what about the next time?! How do we know you want throw yourself through a sword trying to save us!"

Gray and Juvia exchanged nervous glances as the two of them yelled at each other from across the hallway.

"I wouldn't do that Lucy!"

"YOU ALREADY DID IT!"

"I said I was-" Natsu froze as he felt something latch onto his leg, he looked down to see a metal rope just seconds before it pulled him off his feet and dragged him into one of the hallways.

"What the-" Lucy spluttered while Happy took off after him.

"Natsu!"

Natsu struggled against the rope that had him, shooting his hand out he grabbed onto a door jam and held onto it. Using all his strength to fight the rope that had him, it seemed like he was going to win too until from out of his side he could see someone with thin, but toned, legs in a red skintight jumpsuit walk out and kick him in the side of the head. He yelled out and slid across the ground as the rope pulled him upside down, even while upside down he noted two things: he was on a balcony of sorts and behind him seemed to be a dark pit with a soft blue light; second, he could still see someone: a woman, holding a staff with two blades at the end raise said weapon and thrust it at him. Natsu reached up and grabbed it seconds before the blade could hit his throat, he struggled against the strength of the staff as it inched closer and closer...

Until suddenly Juvia materialized beside the attacker and with a powerful burst of water she blasted her back. Happy flew in at that time and cut the rope holding Natsu up, he landed on the ground with an 'ow' and stood back up.

"Are you all right?" Juvia asked.

"Look out!" Happy cried as their attacker, swung her staff and a blast of energy knocked the three of them off the balcony. Natsu felt his stomach lurch at the thought of falling into endless darkness – right up until he landed on something hard and smooth. He yelped as he quickly stood up, seeing Juvia and Happy were with him. At that moment torches of blue flame kicked on and the entire room was lit up, it was a huge cylinder shaped room with thousands of round metal balls suspended in the air: like metal balloons. The bottom of the room had small platforms floating on this liquid that gave a bright blue glow. They could see walkways higher above them and various bridges on the same height level of the balcony they fell from. Speaking of, their attacker leaped from the balcony onto the round metal orb they were standing on. They could finally see her better in the light, she had long red hair like Erza, olive skin showed from the uncovered parts on her red jumpsuit. Which has several pieces of metal armor on her boots, legs, shoulders, and even a chest accented metal cover. She stood up to full height, her staff resting in her arm as she sauntered over to the three of them.

"How wonderful for guests to join us today..." she spoke, her soft tone disguising her predator eyes.

"Who are you?!" Natsu demanded, "Are you the one who did this to Lucy?"

The woman made a 'tch' sound and wagged her finger at Natsu, "Patience Dragon-Slayer, I'd rather have a little fun with you first before we start all that nasty business. I am Mistral, the Cold Wind of Fiore."

"You're with that guy aren't you?!" Natsu pointed an accusatory finger at her, "That Mathayus guy!"

"Scorpion yes, you have already met him. He was a naughty boy and tried to stop you all from following her..." she gave a flirty laugh that send chills up Natsu's spine.

"You make it sound like you were hoping we'd follow her." Juvia pointed out, "I thought your message requested her to come alone...?"

"Ah yes, that is what you would call reverse psychology." she smirked at Natsu's confused expression, "It's when you trick someone into doing the exact opposite of what you said."

"Natsu she has psychic powers!" Happy gasped, Juvia raised an eyebrow and gave a sigh before returning to her serious expression.

"You actually expect us to believe you were hoping for us to follow Lucy here?"

"No it's not that we were hoping for it..."

"Natsu! Juvia!"

The four of them turned to the others on the balcony where they fell, Mistral smirked...as the walls began to shake and shudder, suddenly out of the wall warrior made of stone burst out of the walls and landed on the various metal domes and walkways. Mistral leaped onto another dome as two of the soldiers bent low and held their arms out like a chair. She sat in it, crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand. Mistral gave them all a chilling smile that suddenly made her title the most perfect name for her.

"We were counting on it."


	5. Chapter 5: Someone to Protect

And we're back ladies and gents for another Fairy Tail/Second Son chapter! If you ever wanted to see a Western (that is to say United States/Canada) take on a Japanese Manga fight scene well look no further, I tried to keep it Fairy Tail style but also adding some of my own as well. I hope it pleases and you all find something to enjoy. Also I wanted to thank my reviewers, I have two who made reviews and two who sent me PMs so I wanted to give a shoutout to the following: **LonebusterWolf, SnowyFullmoon, lilpumpkingirl, Kingofclubs8129, and a Guest Reviewer**. Thank you all for your support and I hope to hear more of you over the course of the series, as well as some new faces too, don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts even if it's a simple 'good job' and stuff! Now, let us begin.

I would advise listening to **A Stranger I Remain**, perhaps after you finish the chapter or while you're reading, might bring an interesting effect.

Chapter edited by **Kingofclubs8129**

* * *

**Chapter V: Someone to Protect**

Mistral leaped onto another dome as two of the soldiers bent low and held their arms out like a chair. She sat in it, crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand. Mistral gave them all a chilling smile, her face showing how appropriate her title was. "We were counting on it."

Mathayus watched the encounter from his spot above the fighting, arms crossed as the fight was about to go underway. He shouldn't be here really after how much trouble he was in with the whole incident on the boat, yet he really couldn't care what the others thought of him as he kept his eyes on Natsu Dragneel. The Dragon-Slayer who he rescued from sea and brought to Hollow Islands, he was very intrigued by Natsu's progress and his powers. He had to make sure the Dragon-Slayer lasted long enough so he could see what he was made of, perhaps Natsu would be the one he was looking for...yet it did not matter. He was the one he needed to pay attention to Mistral as she prepared her plan of attack. She stayed lounged in her throne chair as her warriors began to surround the ones on the balcony and the ones with her on the domes. Happy quickly pulled back to the side for fear of getting in the way. Flames ignited on Natsu's fists as he prepared for the warriors to attack, as he moved in closer to Juvia there was a strange expression on her face.

"I once was a part of a guild..." Natsu and Juvia turned their heads to her, "a long time ago, I was in a guild for a good portion of my life as a teenager. I was what you might call a rebel...never liked to follow my parent's ideal life for me."

As she talked statue soldiers gathered around the Natsu and Juvia, each one armed with a sword or an axe, "So I ran away, fortune seemed favor me when I found a guild to take me in. We had many adventures and I felt as if I found my home at last." Mistral suddenly growled, "But it was all a lie."

The soldiers struck, Natsu and Juvia responded back in kind. Between Natsu's fists pounding through them and Juvia's water attacks blasting them to pieces those sounds could not muffle Mistral's anger soaked words, "They used me...left me for dead. They bit off more than they could chew and when they failed they needed a scapegoat, they left me for their employer to take his rage out on...my so-called _friends_!"

Hearing her words filled Natsu with some anger, there was no-one who valued friends or guildmates like Natsu. He took his anger out on a couple of stone statues, crushing them beneath his fists. He was about to attack another when suddenly something dropped from above and crushed it. Natsu's eyes trailed up and he saw on the walkways above Lucy, Erza, and Gray fighting: Lucy had summoned Cancer and was using _Fleuve d'étoiles_, albeit with some difficulty: her pregnant stomach wouldn't allow her to move very quickly. Gray had her covered though as his Ice Make magic created strong barriers for her, Erza was...well being as awesome as she always is slicing up their attackers with ease. Natsu spent so much time looking at them he nearly didn't see a giant axe swing down to him. He dodged it and kicked the stone statue apart, only to leap again out of the way as a flail nearly got him in the chest. He slid back as he fought against the smoothness on the dome they were fighting on, he could still hear Mistral drone on in the background behind him. "...I had survived those years as a slave, secretly honing my strength until I was finally strong enough to kill my former friends. It took me less than it did for me to get strong, they all fell at my feet, basking in the folly of their betrayal."

Mistral seemed so lost in her memory she didn't care how the fight was going, more statue soldiers burst from the walls to replace those who had fallen. Eventually they would get tired and be overwhelmed, unless they could think of something. "I wandered on my own for a few years, dispensing justice on those whom I felt guilty. One day I got into too much trouble and thought it was finally my end...until he saved me."

Natsu ripped apart another soldier and turned to Mistral, "He? He who?"

Mistral ignored his question, though at this point Natsu should have been prepared for not getting an answer anyway, "He took me in, cared for me, nursed me back to health...when I learned of his fate I couldn't just stand idly by, so I assisted him in his plan of casting the Energy Siphon."

Natsu's eyes widened, even though the name of the spell was never revealed, there was only one thing that the others told him about that makes the words 'energy siphon' relevant. He destroyed another statue soldier and faced Mistral, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Why?! Why would you do this?!"

"Because I have someone I want to protect." she tilted her head at Natsu's dumbfounded expression, "That surprises you? I am sorry the world isn't as black and white as you like to think...but I have someone I want to protect, someone I'd give my life for, it is for this reason that I do this." She gave a strange smile, "Don't you have someone little Dragon-Slayer? Someone you would give your life and soul for?"

Natsu couldn't resist his eyes flickering up to Lucy's direction, they moved as if on instinct, taking control of his brain and telling him where to look. However that was about the most instinct had control for, he turned his head back to Mistral, "I...I protect all my friends, they're my family..." he didn't like how conflicted he sounded so he summoned up all of his confidence, "And if I have to take down someone like you to protect them then bring it on!"

To Natsu's fear Mistral was not convinced at all, she heard his hesitation and doubts. Mistral stood up from her makeshift chair and picked up her double bladed staff, spinning it around as she walked like a model down a catwalk. Juvia had finished off her opponents and joined Natsu's side as Mistral gathered energy around her body, "If you're willing to fight for those you love...then surely you are ready to die for them!"

A spell sigil appeared around her and then under the two of them, already sensing bad news the two of them leaped aside. Some of the remaining statue soldiers had coincidentally leaped in on an attack and when they stepped onto the sigil their bodies were suddenly flash frozen. Natsu and Juvia's eyes widened at the spell's effect seconds before Mistral burst through frozen statues swinging her staff at them. Juvia was prepared to let her water body have the hit pass through her, but she saw something at the tip of each blade and suddenly changed her mind. The two of them moved aside as Mistral's staff scraped the ground where as Juvia suspected the ground froze where the blade it, if she hit Juvia with that it would freeze her solid like the statues. It wasn't like Gray's Ice Make magic, which was essentially ice hardened to weapons, this magic was known as Flash Freezing. Less creating, more freezing.

Natsu rushed in, hands ablaze and throwing punches at her, Mistral either danced out of the way of the hits or used her staff to deflect the hits she couldn't dodge. She gave a laugh as she kicked Natsu back, he yelled out as he began to slide across the large dome they were using as footing. Seeing no way to regain his footing he instead pushed himself back to a leap and landed on the next dome. As Natsu regained his footing Mistral and Juvia were still going head to head in their attacks, Juvia was dodging at such a speed she lost her Cossack hat, letting her long blue hair fly around in the air as she dodged Mistral's spells and staff with acrobatic grace.

"Water Cane!" Juvia yelled as she landed, a whip of water shot out at high speed to the side of Mistral's head. The olive skinned woman spun her staff's blade to connect with the water and it froze solid, Juvia quickly broke her connection before she froze along with it. The Water Mage would not be deterred though, if normal water attacks wouldn't work she would have to change her game up. She tried again with Water Cane, instead of creating a clear blue effect though the whip had bubbles moving through it and steam rising. Mistral's eyes widened and she tried to move out of the way but a scalding stream of water smacked her side and caused her to lose balance.

Like Natsu she leaped onto another dome before she lost her footing completely, speaking of Natsu the moment she landed he rushed at her again. He got a bit more of success this time as Mistral was trying to cope with the burning hot water she was scalded with, landing punches on her he gave a powerful straight punch to her and she was sent flying back into the wall. When she impacted the wall suddenly started leaking the same blue liquid that was at the bottom of the dome. Natsu's nose scrunched up at the weird smells he was getting from it, it was sweet for once second then smelly for the rest.

"What the hell is this stuff?" He reached his hand out to touch it when Juvia's hand suddenly grabbed it.

"Don't! It's liquid Lacrima, it'll hurt if you touch it with your bare hands."

"Seriously?!" Natsu took several steps back, his body had one Lacrima too many already. "What do they need liquid Lacrima for?"

"It's a good power source." Juvia commented, still tense in case Mistral decided to strike back. "Could be used to power the whole place..."

Natsu wanted to question that but his ears caught movement and Mistral burst back from the spot on the wall, her staff swinging so fast it created a faint whistling noise. Natsu dodged one of her strikes but his eyes widened when he saw her smile, he could see a bright blue light and they turned to see a magic seal being cast...right on the spot Juvia was about to land. Mistral predicted her dodge and intended to flash freeze her, Natsu quickly moving leaping at her and knocked her out of the way – in hopes that he would be able to get out of the way too. Those hopes were dashed when Natsu landed on the sigil and his eyes widened as he legs slowly began to freeze solid.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out.

"Natsu no!" Juvia yelled, she ran to his side as he began to freeze solid. Natsu attempted to call his fire to counter it but the ice was too strong.

"Juvia move!" Natsu managed to yell, Mistral was coming back for round two.

"Natsu if I go you'll be frozen!" Juvia protested, she knew if she left then Natsu would be frozen solid and beyond help.

"GO!" he yelled, Juvia unfortunately had no choice otherwise she'd be frozen like Natsu too as Mistral's blade swung at the spot where she stood. As she put some distance Mistral smirked at the freezing Natsu.

"Good night little Dragon-Slayer..." she said as the ice made it's way to his neck.

"Natsu! Natsu no!" Juvia called out as the ice fully over his face, at the horror of seeing her friends frozen to a statue Juvia could feel her murderous rage rise up again: not as bad as when Gray was threatened, but enough. "Thaw him out! Or I will make you suffer!"

"There is no thawing out he's been frozen to the bone," Mistral laughed, spinning her staff at him. "All that's left for him is to crumble to pieces-"

"NO!" Juvia formed her Water Punch and Kick attacks, making sure the water was boiling hot as she swung at Mistral. Her punch missed the kick she snapped up got a successful hit on her arm. The two of them engaged a fierce fight as Juvia sought to avenge and hopefully somehow free her friend.

* * *

"Hiyah!" Erza roared as her sword cleanly passed through yet another statue, they seemed to be almost endless: where were they all coming from? After finishing off yet another round of statues more of them jumped out of the walls, Erza scoffed and requiped her armor to Heaven's Wheel, ready to begin another round. That is until she heard Lucy cry out in pain, she whirled around and saw Lucy clutching her stomach.

"Lucy pull back, let Cancer do the fighting or you'll strain yourself too much!" Erza ordered, slicing more of the statues that crossed the bridge. Lucy nodded and put _Fleuve d'étoiles _away, Cancer redoubled his efforts and his scissors shaved through the statues with an unnatural sharpness. The three of them hoped that the woman called Mistral would be defeated soon and hopefully the statues would fall with her, that was their hope anyway...until Juvia and Happy's screams caught their attention. Lucy spun around and to her horror saw Natsu as a frozen statue, her mind began to race once again with fear and worry: _No...no not again...not again! _

They could see Juvia doing battle with Mistral on her own, while the Water Mage had the upper hand for awhile...Mistral was faster. She kicked Juvia to the ground and pinned her there, her staff shining with the ice magic. Out of the corner of Lucy's eyes she saw someone leap off the bridge down to the domes, it took her only seconds to suddenly figure out who that was. Meanwhile, Juvia's breath hitched when she saw the cold tipped staff ready to stab through her and freeze her solid. She tried to dissolve her body into water, but she was too drained from focusing on keeping her attacks boiling hot. Keeping them at that temperature was more energy costing than using normal spouts of water. She closed her eyes and fought back tears, _Gray..._

"NO!" her eyes shot open as Gray leaped in, having jumped from the high bridge and grabbed Mistral's staff: forcing her to miss Juvia's neck by inches. Mistral threw Gray off her, he slammed his fists together for an Ice Make attack, "Ice Make-"

Mistral spun her staff and one of the ends sliced into Gray, he gasped and yelled out as a part of his body began to freeze. Juvia's eyes narrowed: that murderous rage she felt a moment ago? She could let loose for another moment: she gave a scream of rage and created a giant spray of hot water at Mistral: even with her Flash Freeze spells she couldn't freeze the water fast enough and was burned enough. She flew back on another dome as Juvia rushed to Gray, "Darling hang on!" She screamed as she checked his wound over, perhaps it was Gray's affiliation to Ice, but it seemed to be saving him. The wound wasn't freezing his body at the same speed that it froze Natsu, Juvia knew she would have to act fast though: even though this was cause him some pain she formed a small amount of burning hot water and used it on the ice that was threatening to cover his body. Despite the pain it was causing him it worked, the ice quickly melted before it could spread all over him. Once she was sure it was gone she pulled the Ice Mage into a hug.

"Oh darling you could have been killed!"

"Ouch...damn that stings..." Gray groaned, "Sorry Juvia, I wasn't really thinking..."

Juvia's eyes widened slightly, "You...you did this because _I_ was in danger...you abandoned Lucy for me?"

"Lucy's not really _abandoned_ she's got Erza, but I did try to save you so I was sure she was fine and you needed more-"

"Oh darling!" Juvia embraced him in an even more smothering hug that Gray only fought to escape so he could breathe again.

"How sweet." Mistral mockingly commented, the two of them spun their heads to her as she leaped back at them staff ready. Juvia was prepared to attack when Gray had slammed his fists together and called his attack.

"Ice Make: Spires!" Ice spires shot out just as Mistral passed over them, knocking her straight into the air. The towers continued to rise and gather around her caging her off...this would hold for awhile anyway, Lucy knew this too even as she saw the ice tower bloom before her. She looked at the frozen Natsu, they needed his help...all of them did, she took a deep breath and began to call out to him.

"Natsu! Natsu wake up!" no response, he was still frozen, "Come on Natsu we need you!"

Nothing, Lucy was beginning to feel desperate as she racked her brain for a way to call out to him. She could see Cancer and Erza were running out of steam fast, _wait...Erza. _In that moment Lucy could recall Erza's words to her earlier about her feelings, if Natsu could hear her then he would have to respond to this...she hoped he would anyway.

"I'm sorry Natsu! I'm sorry was angry! I was just so scared you were dead!" she called out to the frozen Dragon-Slayer, "I was so scared and so mad at my own helplessness, my guilt of what you are going through and what you're sacrificing for me...I'm so sorry Natsu please...please wake up! We need you Natsu! I need you! Please! NATSU!"

* * *

"_...I'm sorry..."_

"_...scared you were dead..."_

What were those voices he was hearing in his ears...?

"_...please wake up! We need you Natsu..."_

Was that Lucy? She was calling for him...he could hear her pleas, he tried to hard to move his body but he couldn't feel it budge, he tried harder and harder.

"_...I need you! Please!"_

From outside the Lacrima on Natsu's chest began to glow bright red from under the sheen of ice, steam and cracks burst through the ice that encased him: his bones warming as the Dragon-Slayer once again was performing the impossible.

"_NATSU!"_

The Lacrima gave one last pulse of red and the ice shattered, but Natsu remained intact and alive. The red aura surrounded his body again as his eyes narrowed, even at this point not even that would smother Lucy's feelings of joy at seeing Natsu alive. The Dragon-Slayer turned his head up to Lucy, even in this state he was in Natsu's words rang as true as if spoke them in his normal self.

"...I won't ever do it again. I promise."

He then snapped his head over to Mistral who freed herself from Gray's ice spire, she leaped from the tower and thrust her staff downwards to impale Gray and Juvia. Fire shot from Natsu's feet and elbows as she shot forward, tackling Mistral out of the air and across the large room. One hand on her the other throwing consistent punches with his other hand, as they landed on one of the domes Natsu used his free hand and grabbed her staff out of her hand. He stuck the staff in the ground, and the fist that had Mistral glowed bright red.

"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!" Natsu's fist exploded with fire and blasted Mistral back into a wall, Natsu did not relent as he rushed in and began punching her furiously until she was indented into the wall itself. He only stopped when he heard the stone itself cracking, he leaped back, grabbed her staff like a javelin and threw it at her...where it impacted next to her head. She looked at the staff in surprise and smirked.

"You missed."

Natsu grinned as the wall next to her cracked until liquid Lacrima spilled out, once it made contact with Mistral's staff the liquid Lacrima began to freeze solid. Mistral's eyes widened and she attempted to escape, only for the wall to explode behind her and her body – save for her neck and head – froze in liquid Lacrima. Once she was frozen solid the statues suddenly crumbled into dust, their master acknowledged her defeat. Natsu relished in his triumph as Erza hovered down with Lucy, joined by Gray, Juvia and Happy. Juvia looked at the liquid Lacrima and gasped.

"We got to get her out of there before the Lacrima-"

"Will do nothing." Natsu cut her off, "You said Lacrima is deadly to bare skin, that jumpsuit she has on will protect her from it...sides, her neck and head are out of the ice: she's fine...for now."

Juvia felt some form of relief, but Natsu was in his 'warrior' state as he said this: he only now just reverted back to normal, even though this was Natsu for some reason Juvia felt some distrust to this form. In either case the battle was now over and done, they could relax for now...or at least until Mistral gave a light chuckle.

"So...I lost. To a man who betrays his own belief."

Natsu whirled around at her, "What are you talking about?"

"I believe you said you protect all your friends equally? With the very same strength you used now?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

"Is it...? Tell me little Dragon-Slayer, when did you break free of my ice cage? Was it when your friend Juvia was about to die? When Gray was slashed? When Erza was threatened to be overwhelmed on the bridge? Or was it when Lucy Heartfilia scream your name?"

The rest of Fairy Tail, save for Lucy and Natsu, were distracted at the time Natsu broke free so none of them really could say...but when Erza's eyes landed on the blush that formed on Lucy's face and Natsu's tormented face of confusion she was able to put the pieces together and realize her concerns and fears were founded. Mistral was losing consciousness from battle fatigue but she remained awake enough to give her final words, "Don't be upset little Dragon-Slayer...you reacted like you should, people do dangerous things for those they care so strongly about...one day you will understand."

With those words Mistral fell unconscious, her words ringing in Natsu's ears as he struggled to make sense of his feelings. _I care for all of them, I do! Yet why...why did I only react when Lucy needed me?_ He thought, wondering if Mistral really did have a point about how he acted. But why did he react like this? Why to Lucy? She was a member of his family and he loved her like everyone else, but then why did he only react when she was in trouble? These thoughts were maddening to him as he struggled with himself, it wasn't until Lucy's hand was guided to his shoulder that it cut away the clutter of his thoughts.

"Natsu...don't let her get to you." she said, she was clearly trying to sound more confident than her unsure voice was leading on, "You always carried strong feelings for us all, don't ever doubt that, you would have burst out of the ice anyway I was just glad to help it along even faster."

"Y-yeah!" Natsu nodded, ready to believe anything that contradicted his thoughts. "Yeah...I will always protect my Guild, always." With that reestablished Natsu only had one last thing left to do, "What I said before Lucy I...I mean it, I won't do that stuff again. I promise."

Lucy may have believed it, Gray and Happy might have believed it, but Erza and Juvia did not. Erza was now most confident in saying that Lucy is indeed the trigger for Natsu's berserk side, it was right then and there that Erza vowed to redouble her efforts to make sure that this would never happen again, because Lucy did have a point: what if it would be too late for Natsu by the time they rescued Lucy. Even if it pained a part of her, she knew she couldn't let the two of them stay in the same room for too long.

"Well done!" The voice and sound of clapping directed the group to Mathayus, who stood at a small doorway in the wall. "I knew there was a reason to save you Natsu Dragneel."

"Save me...wait..." Natsu's eyes widened as he thought back to the footprints on the beach, "You?"

"Me." he answered with a smile, "I've had a taste of what you can do and there is no way you're leaving the game this early my friend. I knew you would defeat Mistral and I am very confident that our next fight will be the biggest one yet."

"Why wait? Let's go! Right here, right now!" Natsu slammed his fists together as fire burned, Mathayus gave a sudden grin.

"You know what...why not?" He clenched his fists, ready to engage in a showdown, "But not here...too much damage and clutter, I think we need a fresh fighting arena don't you?"

He pulled down a lever and a set of stairs folded out from the wall up to one of the domes, "Follow me Natsu and we shall begin our next battle!"

"Mathayus!" Natsu roared as the warrior turned and ran back into the shadows, he leaped after him before stopping to the others, "Can you guys-"

Gray gave a timely wince of pain and Juvia shook her head, "I need to patch up my darling...we'll be right behind you."

Natsu nodded and leaped after Mathayus, Happy right on his heels and Lucy straightening herself, "Wait for me Natsu-" Suddenly Erza's hand stopped Lucy from moving forward, "Erza what are you...?"

"Stay with Gray and Juvia." she said, she had already reverted back to her normal armor to save energy, "I will assist Natsu against Mathayus."

"Huh?! But I can help!" Lucy protested, she tried to move past Erza but her pregnant self was slower than usual so stopping her was very easy. Erza gently pushed back to the two of them as she walked to the direction of the stairs.

"You can't help Natsu right now Lucy, stay with Gray and Juvia."

"Of course I can help! I have my Celestial Spirits! I'm not useless now let me-"

"No!" Erza insisted, "I can't let you follow us."

"Erza I can help Natsu! He needs my help, he can't defeat Mathayus on his own now just let me-"

"You'll make everything worse for him!" Erza blurted which stopped Lucy dead in her tracks, "If you follow you'll...you'll make it worse for Natsu, if something happens to you he..."

Lucy's eyes widened at her words, was she suggesting what she thought she was? "Erza...tell me what you mean by that..."

"Yeah Erza what the hell?!" Gray roared at her, apparently just as much in the dark as Lucy.

"Don't let her follow me." Erza said to Juvia before she leaped after Natsu, Lucy broke into as fast as run as her body would allow her.

"Erza wait!" she didn't get to far before a wall of high pressured water blocked her path.

"Juvia what the hell?!" Gray turned to her, but her hands stopped him.

"I'm sorry darling it has to be done...now be still and let me treat your wounds..."

"Wait!" Lucy screamed into the darkness Erza was vanishing into, "Erza please...please tell me the truth! Please tell me what Mistral meant! What does this mean?! Why does Natsu do this?! Why can't I follow him...Erza please!"

Erza had vanished into the darkness, leaving Lucy's only scream to echo amongst the cavern wall. "Somebody tell me what's going on!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Moment

And we're back with another chapter, I want to thank everyone who took the time for reviews, it really eased my heart to know people are indeed reading this and are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Me and my kickass editor work in between our own project to deliver these chapters so we're glad this work is reaching out and inspiring. Another round of thanks for: **LoneBusterWolf, SnowyFullmoon, lilpumpkingirl, Sakura Frost, Dreadbolt, and 2 Guest Reviewers.**

Thank you all for your continued to support, I hope to hear from you all again and hear from more! Enjoy chapter 6!

Chapter edited by **Kingofclubs8129.**

* * *

**Chapter VI: The Moment**

Natsu tore down the halls like a predator chasing down it's prey, Happy was lucky he could keep up with the determined and angry Dragon-Slayer. He could almost feel Mathayus up ahead, he thought he would have caught up with him at some point...this hallway seemed to go on forever. In the middle of his running he could hear a set of metallic footsteps keep in pace, he turned his head and could see Erza catching up. He slowed himself to a stop and frowned as she was alone, he peered behind her hoping to see someone else with her...he knew Gray was getting patched up by Juvia but where was Lucy? "Where's Lucy?"

Erza's face twitched oddly, "She's hanging back to help with Gray...don't worry, Juvia is watching her."

Natsu should have felt comforted that Lucy was in safe hands yet a part of him ached being away from her, like a part of him was taken away. Especially with this whole thing going on he was extra attentive to her and what was going on, it was in that moment those strange feelings he felt from the town yesterday was resurfacing...he couldn't put a name to these feelings and he absolutely hated every second of it. He gave Erza a nod, not daring to say he wasn't sure how he felt being away from her. It was strange because he regarded Lucy as strong and capable, yet for some reason it didn't seem to stop him from wanting to be her shield when the going gets tough. Sometimes he felt maybe he was holding her back by protecting her all the time, maybe if he didn't and watched her get strong he wouldn't feel so anxious when she was in danger. It was at this moment though a memory came flooding back, one that nearly forced him to tears again when he recalled it. There was a reason why he would always rise to protect her...because the alternative he had experienced, and never wanted to ever again.

True...she was, as explained, a Lucy from another time and place...but she was still Lucy. She died in his arms, died expressing her love for Fairy Tail and her wish to go on adventures with everyone. He held her in his arms as her heart stop...he never wanted to feel that sadness ever again. Perhaps he did stifle Lucy slightly, but he would rather stifle her than lose her forever. He never says it but if push came to shove he would do anything for her...anything...even accepting a power that frightened him? No, this power he had...the anger...the desire to maim everything to near death scared him, yes Natsu was scared of what he was capable to do: so the question he asks himself as he and Erza pursue Mathayus is this: _if push came to shove, if I am forced to choose Lucy or me...would I then use this power?_

* * *

"Take down the water! Now!" Lucy screamed for the third time, Juvia again continued to ignore her...or tried to, it was hard when Gray was backing her up.

"Come on Juvia, Erza is wrong about this and you know it!"

"...I am sorry my darling but there is evidence to the contrary."

"Oh yeah! Evidence! Like I don't know, Lucy saving Natsu's life?!" Gray stood up the moment Juvia finished bandaging him, he shouldn't have but he did, "I know we talked about this on the boat but it may not be such a bad thing!"

"Huh?" Lucy paused, looking at the two of them, "What are you talking about?"

"Darling-"

"No! She's our friend and we don't keep secrets!" Gray insisted, putting his arms on Juvia's shoulders. "You know I am right about this, she has to know...even if it hurts a little, when she knows we can help Natsu without all this running around."

Juvia seemed very torn with logic and with Gray, she bit her lower lip and turned her head away as she struggled with the thought. That was perfect for Gray though, the fact she hesitated was enough for him to show some part of her disagreed with this plan of theirs. Gray slowly pulled himself away from her, it was going to be hard to form this into words...but when they became resorted to separating two of their own friends from each other then shyness flies right out of the window. "Lucy, Erza told us on the boat that this power Natsu has always activated when you were in trouble or in danger, she believes Natsu acts like this because...because she believes he may be...he _may_ be in love with you."

If Gray had any idea of the impact of his words perhaps he would have changed his mind about telling her them. He felt that twinge of regret when he saw her face, her eyes widened almost so large he felt he could see her whole eyeball. A flash of red ran across her face as she spluttered, words she attempted to form fell apart and crashed to the ground. She made strange sounds, it appeared she was trying to talk but for some reason she couldn't voice whatever thoughts were running through her head and Gray was now feeling like he made a huge mistake. He wanted to shout 'oops' or something, play it off like a joke but he felt the damage was already done. Finally somehow Lucy recovered all her higher functions to speak.

"In love with me...? Did...did he say that? Did Natsu say he was in love with me?"

That was not what Gray was expecting, neither was Juvia, they expected her to flat out deny it or laugh it off. Follow up with something about how Natsu wasn't even on her 'boyfriend list' or that she wasn't even interested in him at all. Gray secretly worried about Lucy's love life, her kind of man seemed too few and far in between. He felt she was setting standards that were so high that she was purposely setting herself up for failed relationships. As his mind reeled with this answer a thought struck, he thought about all of Lucy's prospective lovers and about her 'standards' to men and his own worries, he suddenly wondered if perhaps the simplest answer was the one she just revealed to him. Juvia's voice may have cut his thoughts, but not his answers.

"No he did not, Erza _believes_ he is in love with you. It is only a belief...she says Natsu doesn't seem to recognize love when he feels it so it conflicts with his friendship with you."

"I...I see..." Lucy whispered, "It would make sense...if I am a trigger for this power of his maybe Erza was right to keep me away from him. As long as I am not around him he won't be using that power..."

Lucy's eyes were downcast and everything Juvia feared would happened happened, she loved her darling but perhaps he was wrong in telling her. Gray did not seem to feel regret though, instead he walked to her, a strange look of knowing and understanding was on his face. "When Lucy?"

Juvia cast a strange glance in his direction, Lucy didn't bother even raising her head as she let out a sad 'hm' like sound, she didn't answer him though but it seemed that was fine with Gray. "When did you realize you loved Natsu Lucy?"

Juvia's eyes widened and she searched Lucy's face for some sort of answer, she found it in her downcast eyes and sad smile. She finally lifted her head to them, her eyes glistened with tears that dripped on the precipice of happiness and sorrow moistening her face as Juvia began to hear a truth from her friend, a truth that she did not expect the blonde carried.

"It was in the summer...five months ago."

* * *

Lucy drifted her memories back to that moment, it was a hot summer she could recall, when she had returned to her apartment she was sweating buckets and even with the light and frilly clothes she had on it was still hot. She set down bags by her door step and began to immediately strip off her clothing: she had intended to draw a cold bath and lower her body temperature. Not TOO cold of a bath, but cold enough so that she feel comfortable. She was about to take off her bra when she stopped, having a premonition of sorts she walked to her window and locked it tight. She had experience enough that the Dragon-Slayer kept catching her in her birthday suit and this time prevented it, now that the windows were locked she undressed herself and stepped into the cool bath water. Giving a sigh of relief she could feel the water begin to cool her down, good thing too...she didn't want heat stroke before her big date tonight.

Not just any big date, _the _big date. The kind that came after you have been seeing a guy for a few weeks, she even went out to grab a little 'something special' for the date she was that sure of herself. They were gonna head out, enjoy the town, there was going to be some fireworks later...and maybe some 'fireworks' of her own. All in all Lucy had felt great that day, the cool water felt great against her sweaty skin, her hair would be all nice and flowery smelling, the music was...wait, music? Her eyes opened as her ears absorbed musical sounds from her bedroom, she was sure she didn't put on a record either. _No it can't be...can it? I locked the window! _Stepping out of the bath and drying herself quickly, she of course didn't bring her change of clothes in the bathroom...truthfully because of the hot weather she was gonna walk around in her underwear. She wrapped her towel around her, opened the door a crack and of course the one thing she tried to guard against somehow managed to break through. Natsu and Happy, in her room, dancing like idiots to one of her records. She should be used to this, but honestly it never ceases to anger her.

"What the HELL are you two doing here?!"

"Oh hey Lucy!" Natsu responded, having been so used to catching Lucy in even less he just simply got to the point where it's a usual thing to him. Of course that didn't stop her from screaming at them to turn around while she dressed herself, once she was finished they were allowed to turn around. It was a bit jarring to see Lucy out of her usual clothes and in something more casual, she wore her hair down this time too.

"How did you guys get in? I locked the window!"

"Front door." Natsu pointed over to the door.

"Wait, I didn't even give you a key for the place how did-" at that moment the door knob fell apart into brass and screws on the floor, Lucy groaned, "That's gonna shoot my rent price up..."

"What's got you in such a mood?" Natsu plopped down onto the bed, "Tonight's gonna be fireworks! No need to be depressed!"

"I'm not depressed," Lucy replied haughtily, picking up all the pieces of the broken doorknob, "I'm nervous...I have a date tonight."

When she turned to the two of them she say they were exchanging odd looks before they turned back to her, Happy had a smug smile on his face. "A date with your fake boyfriend?"

"He's not fake!"

"Then why don't you tell us anything about him?" Happy challenged, Natsu jumping in on it eagerly.

"Yeah come on Lucy, spill!"

Lucy gave a sigh, she didn't talk much about the guy she was seeing because she didn't get to see him a lot because he always travels. She also wasn't sure of how to broach the subject easily, especially since most of them considered this boy to be fake and Lucy just making him up. Seeing as she has been seeing this guy for awhile she may as well tell them, there was no reason not to. She gave a sigh and grabbed a few of her hair bands, pulling her hair up to her two ponytails.

"His name is Glenn Tytan, he's a writer, moved here early this year but he travels a lot and writes about the various towns." Lucy gave a heartfelt sigh, "I met him awhile back, he showed me his work and some of the papers he wrote on the town...he has a really artistic eye on some of the most mundane things...it's really quite-" she stopped as suddenly a frown appeared on Natsu's face, "-what?"

"Glenn Tytan?" Natsu asked, "The guy who works for the literary agency?"

"Yes he...wait what?"

"Glenn Tytan, he works with novelists. Never travels far just from his house out of town to his business here in the city, he's haven't made a deal in a year and..." Natsu's face bore the expression Lucy would come to realize as pity, "He's married Lucy."

Lucy was shocked into silence, she wasn't to accuse him of lying...but his face, his eyes, they were so serious and so sad she couldn't even form words to challenge him. She could feel her mouth dry up and tears burn from shame and embarrassment, she looked away from them for fear they would suddenly see her weakness.

"Lucy...?" Happy gently called out to her. Lucy could hear footsteps walking to her and Natsu's hands found his way to her arms, gently turning her around to face him, she kept her away but his hands guided her tear filled eyes to his. The moment his eyes landed on his Natsu gently pulled Lucy into a hug, and the second those arms secured her tight Lucy let loose her tears into a seemly endless flow. Lucy has experienced many hardships, yet none was as more embarrassing as realizing you were being duped by a guy you thought was sweet and attentive. Lucy didn't cry for long, Natsu had hushed her tears away in a short time. Deciding he needed to take her mind off things he offered to make something for them...while the gesture was nice Natsu was reminded that the last time he offered he nearly burnt her place down. Lucy made them some tea and they sipped it together while they played some of Lucy's records, which kind of worked...she was a bit more quiet than usual but it seemed to ease her mind slightly being distracted. That is until the sun went down and Lucy realized she was supposed to be meeting Glenn right about now, the mood turned sour quick.

"He seemed so nice and...and he was the first boyfriend I had for awhile." Lucy wiped away some fresh tears that threatened to rise.

"Third."

Lucy blinked at Natsu's voice, the Dragon-Slayer gave an apologetic smile, "He...actually was the third boyfriend you had since the last two men."

"Oh..." Lucy frowned, realizing how wrong that sounded coming from him...like she was desperate hussy or something. Happy didn't exactly make it any better either with his next comment.

"You have had a lot of boyfriends recently Lucy...don't you think maybe you should slow down a bit? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I don't need advice from you cat!" Lucy snapped for a moment before she calmed down, "Sorry...sorry I just...it feels empty."

"Huh?" Natsu asked, "What feels empty?"

"This place..." Lucy gestured to her apartment. "It feels empty every time I come home from a job...I feel like I nothing to look forward to anymore, jobs are now jobs, but Natsu I'm twenty years old and I never really had a serious boyfriend."

Natsu made a face at the word boyfriend, "What's the big deal about boyfriends and girlfriends anyway? What's wrong with just friends?"

"Friends are nice Natsu but...but I want to fall in love, really in love," Lucy set her cup of tea down. "I want to be in love with someone who loves me back, I'm tired of coming home to this empty apartment with nothing but jobs to look forward too, I love the adventures don't get me wrong but...I want a little more."

Natsu shook his head like a child in denial, "I dunno Lucy...love seems like more trouble to me than it's worth."

Lucy really wanted to smack him across the face right now, yet in her resignation and defeat she just merely sighed, "Maybe it _is_ too much trouble...I should just probably stop trying so hard." She turned over to the bags she left untouched by the door. "I had got all that nice stuff for nothing too...so much for a nice night and fireworks."

Natsu turned to the bag of things she had by the door, back to Lucy and nodded to himself. He stood up, grabbed her bag and walked over to her, pulling out -to his surprise- the dress she had bought for tonight's date. He handed it to her and she took it, but not before asking the much needed questions, "Uh, what are you..."

"Just because your date is an asshole doesn't mean you can't enjoy the night, get dressed and meet me outside." He was about to step out when he realized there was something else in the bag, "Hey Lucy what is-WHOA! That thing has so much lace! Why is it like this and why is it so small-"

At that point Lucy had shoved Natsu out the door before he could even say 'I'm all fired up'. The confused Dragon-Slayer would simply wait outside for her arrival alongside a snickering Happy, after what Natsu considered a full hour (which in reality was thirteen minutes) Lucy finally came outside. Wearing the dress she had specifically chosen for that night, now Natsu wasn't good with details and when this night was said and done he would probably forget how exactly that dressed looked yet some words popped into his head after seeing Lucy in this dress: light, but a little layered, it billowed slightly at the skirt but not too much, the colors were similar to her battle outfit except these colors felt brighter and it had a dash of yellow in some spots. It was then Natsu realized she was like a flower at that moment, a flower in which it's petals would sway in the summer breeze but never lose it's own beauty. Was he staring? Perhaps he was for Lucy could almost feel the heat of his gaze as she closed the door to her apartment building before her. When she turned to look at him he managed to snap out of his stupor and return to his usual bright grin.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Lucy asked, wondering if he even had a plan at all of if he was just making things up as he went along. To her relief, and partial fear, Natsu gave her a grin that let her know he indeed had something in mind.

"I got a place, but let's get a move on otherwise we'll be too late." Natsu and Happy turned down the street and walked ahead, leaving Lucy to follow with only anticipation (and slight dread) as to what got Natsu so inspired all of a sudden. Whatever it seemed to be it was sure taking awhile to get where he needed to go, they walked all the way across town, _outside_ of town and walked to a small hill that would overlook Magnolia Town. Lucy gave a cry of tiredness and collapsed on her knees, her feet hurt from the shoes and she was getting increasingly annoyed.

"Natsu why did we walk all the way out here? My feet are killing me!" she gave a sigh, this was not how her night intended to go. "Natsu if you dragged me out here for no good reason I swear I will-" What stopped her wasn't Natsu turning and walking back at her, nor was it that he knelt down to her level, no it was when he gently and carefully removed the shoes from her feet and gently rubbed her sore arches: that's what shocked Lucy to silence. After awhile of gentle rubbing he looked out to town with a frown, ignoring the very red faced and confused Lucy.

"We won't make it if we walk, sorry Lucy hold on." without waiting for an objection Natsu picked her up and put her on his back, Lucy's yells were first of complaint that morphed completely into fright as Natsu began leaping on some of the ledges to reach a higher vantage point on the hill. Once he was at the top he turned around to face the town, Happy floated next to him and he turned over to his friend, "Okay Happy...think strong thoughts, you are strong."

"I am strong." Happy repeated.

"You are a titan!"

"I am a titan!"

"You are the strongest cat ever!"

"I AM THE STRONGEST CAT EVER!" Happy roared and all of a sudden Lucy was getting very anxious as to what Natsu was going to do.

"N-Natsu what are-"

"Here it goes, hold on tight Lucy!" he yelled, his feet suddenly burning bright red with fire as he shot straight up into the night sky above. Lucy screamed as she was suddenly rocketed into the air, even worse was when an explosion of multi-colors flashed right near her. Then another, and another and...wait, this was...fireworks? She looked around her as Natsu used the fire around his hands and feet to slow his fall down, it was then Lucy realized she was in the middle of the fireworks show that was tonight. They weren't too close to the explosions, but at this moment they had the best seats in the house. Lucy was wide eyed as each light colorfully exploded around her, her eyes wide and suddenly her bad night vanished within the explosions of light and sound. In that moment she was lost, lost in the feeling of being in the sky, lost in the light around her, lost hanging onto the boy who made all this possible. Lucy could then feel gravity kick in and for a moment she was afraid they would hit the ground too fast, then Happy swooped in and grabbed them long enough to get close to the ground. Safely dropping the two of them to the ground, once Natsu got his balance he set Lucy down and turned Happy. "Success Happy! You were awesome!"

"Yeah!" Happy cheered, "I was a strong cat!"

Natsu high fived Happy and turned to the sky as the fireworks kicked off into full swing, "Shame we couldn't be up there longer, but-"

Natsu was cut off when suddenly Lucy embraced him in a strong hug, nearly toppling the Dragon-Slayer over as she threw her weight onto him. Natsu quickly regained his footing and stammered as the Celestial-Mage embraced him. Natsu could feel from the way her body shuddered that she was crying again, for a moment he thought he screwed up – perhaps frightened her with the up close and personal fireworks display. It wasn't until she turned her head up to him with a smile that he realized he wasn't in trouble. "Thank you...for that. Thank you."

She buried her head back into his shirt and Natsu gave a small smile and comfortably wrapped his arms around her. It was funny to think that she had worried all night about how she looked, the night's expectations, and missing tonight's fireworks. Now she was right here in front of them and she didn't even want to turn to look at them, because tearing herself away from this man who did all of this for her and expected nothing in return was more than enough for her. This was it, this was the moment, as she was held in those arms she found her memory sinking back to everything. Memories go fuzzy over time, yet she can recall their meeting in the diner like yesterday...no wait, she met before, when she saw that fake 'Salamander'? In any case she remembered she had never once regretted meeting Natsu and taking her to Fairy Tail. Their lives were full of adventure, every day was something new and exciting. Then of course the hardships came, loss of friends, evil around them, fights with friends...yet he was there every time, a strong smile and words that saved her tears until all the fights were won. Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without Natsu, who saved their lives over and over and stayed by their sides with near unwavering friendship.

It was this moment where Lucy began to think about what she wanted from love, she wanted someone who would be there for her and fill the emptiness that formed in her heart. Natsu was there for her every time, even when inviting himself into her house she had grown to not hate it: but expect it. Some nights she wasn't even comfortable if Natsu didn't sneak in and fall asleep in her bed, she enjoyed the company he gave her even when he wasn't at his best. She thought back to what he said, about what the big deal was about 'boyfriends'. She at first took it for what it was, yet the more she thought about her past relationships...she was looking for someone to take the title of boyfriend in her life, because she kept fitting people into that title they turned out to be not right for her. She realized what she wanted wasn't someone to be the role of her 'boyfriend', but someone to truly love and somehow confused the two to be the same. It was that exact moment that that would lead Lucy Hearfilia to realize she was in love with Natsu Dragneel, and even if he never realized it she would continue to love him to the end of her days. In that moment, Lucy found what she was looking for.

* * *

Gray sat there transfixed as Lucy recounted her story to them, it only made the two realize how close Erza was and yet so far from the truth. He was also transfixed by how wanting Lucy seemed to look when he told her of Erza's theory, like she was finally about to get the news she had waited for all this time. Lucy turned to the barrier of water Juvia had created and walked to it, getting close to it's boiling steam.

"I have to go to him, Erza is wrong about me and I can't just ignore that Natsu might be in danger."

"Lucy that water is boiling hot! You'll hurt yourself!" Juvia warned, yet Lucy did not seem to care.

"Then I suppose you better drop the barrier, because if you don't you'll have to answer for my burns." She lifted her foot up and prepared to step through, Juvia gave a yell of frustration and disarmed the water barrier. Allowing Lucy to pass through, she gave a sigh of relief and made her way down the hall after Natsu. Gray followed her up the steps and spun on his heels to turn and look over at Juvia, "Come on, we got to go after her. Lucy is right, Erza is wrong about the two of them and we're going to show her that."

Juvia gave a slow nod, the fact that even Lucy was willing to injure herself for the sake of her friend proved enough to her...or maybe Lucy was cunning enough to know Juvia wouldn't let harm come to her, in either case it was all in Natsu's name and that was enough for her.

* * *

Natsu, Happy and Erza made their way through the hall until they made it to the end of the long hallway, two double oak doors pushed open to have the two of them step into a circular tower. There was a balcony across from them and several tall bookshelves against the wall, the books in question looked too old to be even readable so it clearly wasn't in use. The three of them slowly entered the room, with Natsu getting frustrated that once again Mathayus seemed to evade them. As the three of them were beginning to relax a set of footsteps was heard, and Mathayus stepped out from around the corner of the balcony.

"Why do you fight Natsu Dragneel?"

Erza summoned her blade and rushed up to strike when Natsu threw his hand out to stop her, which she did...even though she had made plans to continue her attack later. "I fight to protect my friends."

"And that is your only reason...?"

"What is it with you guys?" Natsu tightened his hands to fists, "What do you want from us?!"

"...born of dragon's fire...eyes of narrow ire..." Mathayus mumbled to himself, for some reason he seemed very excited as a smirk crossed his face." ...the Second Son..."

"Hey, what are blabbing about?!" Natsu demanded, his hearing picking up all of his words, "What the hell is the Seco-"

Mathayus raised his hand to silence him, "I have some minutes before I am needed back so I give you this offer: ask me whatever questions you may, but be warned...I will only answer the right questions. The questions in which answers you need to know now."

Erza knew she had to be smart about this, if Mathayus would only answer the 'right' questions then she needed to think of the ones that would benefit them. Natsu though didn't see it that way, "I got one! Why are you guys so freaking eager to ask me why I fight?! What's in it for you?!"

"To test your conviction." Mathayus answered, "Mistral loves to play games, her reasons are not mine...but I want to make sure you are strong for what's the come, for Mistral is not the only one: there are now four of us remaining."

Mathayus held out four fingers and counted down as he spoke, "Monsoon, the Typhoon of Fiore. Sundowner, The Raze of Fiore. Me, Mathayus the Scorpion. And the one who did this to Lucy Heartfilia, we simply refer to him as the Master."

Natsu's eyes narrowed at the mention of this 'Master' character, "Where is he huh?! Tell him to come here so we can put an end to this!"

Mathayus seemly ignored his demand, this was apparently not the right question, Natsu was going to try again when Erza this time spoke. "When Natsu fought Mistral, I could hear them talking...she said she was 'protecting someone she cared about', is this Master that person and why does he need protecting?"

Mathayus paused for a moment and Erza feared she wasted her opportunity on a worthless question, then she saw the smile that graced those battle hardened features. "Now that Titania is the right question."


	7. Chapter 7: Enemies

And we're back with yet another chapter in Second Son, we're now going to see, or start to see, why the story is titled this particular way. As well as some more present day Natsu and Lucy romantic stuff, of course with action preparing in the background behind everything as enemies make their moves. More of the strangeness of Mathayus the Scorpion and his fascination with Natsu Dragneel. I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable as every other has been going, if it is let me know. I have heard from a few of you and again would like to thank the ones who supported the last chapter: **Lonebusterwolf, SnowyFullmoon, Dreadbolt, Elliot2432, and giNgaNiNja707.**

Thanks for all your support, I hope to hear more from you and hope to hear from someone new as well. Just knowing how the story impacts is great motivation to keep going. Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter edited by:** Kingofclubs8129**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Enemies**

In the darkest room of the darkest tower, where the only source of light could be found by a spell, displayed the great battle Fairy Tail barely survived against Mistral. Replaying the ending of the fight over and over the Master stared at the screen of Mistral's defeat with a sigh, in the dark room with Monsoon and Sundowner he turned the image off and began to address their business. The loss a comrade meant nothing to him, despite Mistral's deep rooted feelings for him she was merely an effective tool in his plan. A tool he could manipulate and direct with ample force, but tools all have to break sometime...he'd just have to get a new one. "Mistral has failed in capturing Heartfilia, but she has succeeded in building her energy...she is now ripe for the I trust you with this Monsoon?"

Monsoon gave a smirk, his long silvery hair blew a bit in the small wind that began to gather around him. The wind gathered around him and billowed his white robes around him, bits of water from rain fall floated as if gravity had abandoned them. The man walked past Sundowner and the Master with a confident smirk, "I can handle Heartfilia...but we need to discuss Scorpion. Why do let him go aloof? You always keep him on such a loose leash, not like with the rest of us...what's so special about Scorpion that he has such freedom?"

The Master, from even his cloak of shadows still maintained a grin of all white, "Scorpion wastes all his time and energy on his little pet project, it matters little of his machinations: they don't involve Lucy Heartfilia and therefore Scorpion is no one to concern yourself with Monsoon."

Monsoon gave a critical gaze to the Master's statement, "What pet project are you referring to? Does this have to do with the tower's library and his research into Dragon-Slayers?"

"Yes...his little research hole. Trying to find the person who fits the label of something he's been searching for, it goes with a little poem...would you care to hear it?"

"Not particularly," Monsoon replied flippantly, "I am going to retrieve Heartfilia, I will return with her: make the preparations for the spell."

Monsoon stepped out of the room and the Master shook his head, the silver haired man disappeared behind the double doors. He motioned for Sundowner to do as he said, once the brute of a man left the Master sat in his lonesome in the deep darkness. "It's a shame...it's a beautiful poem, oh how does it go... 'Born of billowing dragons fire...with eyes of shadowed night...'"

* * *

Clouds began to rumble with thunder, but it did not rain, not yet. The thunder merely serving as a prelude for things yet to come, as Mathayus's tale began to warn Fairy Tail of what lies ahead of them on that untraveled road. "The Master is dying. In fact, he's been dying since the day he was born. An illness claims his body and he was not expected to live beyond his tenth birthday, he was unaware of it of course his parents did not tell him. One day, they ran into a wizard who said he knew a spell that could heal the child at the cost of someone's life; desperate, their parents kidnapped a young girl from town and performed the spell on her: siphoning her magic energy and life force into their son. The spell had worked...for a time, the illness remained in the boy as the spell merely prolonged his life for another ten years."

Expressions of horror cross Erza and Natsu's faces as Mathayus continues this chilling tale, "The mother and father of the boy learned the spell on their own, and for several years proceeded to kidnapping young girls and siphoning their life. What the parents didn't realize was that the spell was most effective on wizards for they have strong magical energy, casting the spell on the average female merely prolongs life for maybe a few months. They thought they were giving their child sixty years of life, turns out it was more akin to eighteen extra months. By the time they discovered that it was too late, they were discovered and arrested, the young boy sent to an orphanage and fated to die at twenty one. Seems like a perfectly wrapped up ending doesn't it?"

"Let me guess, he too learned the spell?" Erza asked bitterly, to which Mathayus nodded.

"Yes, but he sought no need to use it until it was close to his death date: he would then spend that time to search for world, finding wizards of great power and getting close to them through his cover. To which I pose this question, how do you hide evil?" when none of the two seemed to have an answer he continued, "You hide evil with good. He went from town to town, performing philanthropic deeds and disguising his intentions with his actions of healing and ideas. It was along this way he met most of us, in which most of us rather than repel his evil we embraced it and assisted him in prolonging his life. Now he turns his sights on Lucy Heartfilia, which according to him will extend his life for twenty more years."

Erza stared at Mathayus casual tone with horror that bled over into anger, "What a coward! Taking all those lives just because he's afraid of death?!"

"And you're so brave?" Mathayus challenged, "Not everyone carries the same blindness most of you do when it comes to death. While the actions are unacceptable, they are not exactly unusual for human nature."

Natsu slammed his fist against one of the bookcases, causing the wood to shatter and the shelf to teeter from side to side, "I don't care about any of that! I was going to kick this guy's ass anyway for what he did to Lucy but now...now I am _definitely_ gonna get this bastard!"

"If you truly intend to stop him you will have to deal with the ones I mentioned, Monsoon, Sundowner...and then me." As soon as Mathayus finished his statement Natsu clenched his fists, recalling the whole reason he even followed him.

"No more wait, lets go right now!"

Mathayus was about to reach for his swords when he suddenly felt a shift in the winds around him, he turned his attention to the balcony behind him and grimaced, "Monsoon is on his way..."

"Natsu!"

To Natsu's joy and Erza's shock Lucy, Gray, and Juvia came through the doors and into the room. At first Natsu was worried as to why Lucy seemed a little overjoyed to find him, but he quickly dismissed it as Lucy gave a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad we caught, I have to-"

"Whoa!" Gray yelled as he noticed Mathayus across the room. All three of them tensed up immediately when they saw Mathayus, yet the warrior did not seem care that they were in the room. He turned away from the balcony and narrowed his eyes, "Monsoon is on his way, you all need to get away from here. Somewhere deeper in the castle, no windows, nowhere outside, Monsoon's powers work best when he's closest to nature. You need to move, now."

"What the hell? He's helping us now?" Gray tried to speak but Mathayus moved to the balcony, searching around for Monsoon as if he would fly in at any second.

"Just get moving, go!"

They wanted to argue against him, but Erza was now beginning to sense someone on their way she ran to one of the doors and kicked it open, "Lets go people!"

"Did she really have to kick down the door?" Gray asked before being shoved through the door by Juvia, Natsu quickly got Lucy through as well as was about to follow her in when Mathayus's voice called out to him.

"Natsu...the next time we meet we will fight, that I will promise...I hope by then you will reevaluate your lie in protecting your friends."

"It's not a lie!" Natsu roared, getting sick and tired of being questioned by this, "I fight to protect my family, all of them, I would never abandon anyone to die!"

"You misunderstand me. I do believe that, I believe you fight with everything you have...I'm just saying you seem to have an extra exception, a particular someone you fight even harder for...something that unearths a dangerous quality within you."

Natsu tried not to wince about how alike Mathayus sounded to Mistral, she as well seemed to call him out on how this other side of him activated when Lucy needed him the most. Why did it do that? What did this mean and why does this guy even care about why he fights? Mathayus the Scorpion was a mystery and Natsu hated mysteries, whatever it was he wanted it couldn't be good. Natsu continued to muse on that as he left the room and chased after the others. Mathayus turned to the balcony where he could sense Monsoon on his way, he walked to the balcony and stood upon the ledge. He could see him floating through the air towards him and he quickly prepared his cover story, Monsoon was on to him. So was Sundowner, but Sundowner wasn't good at making a solid argument, Monsoon was quick on his feet though...and the Master listened to him. Mathayus wasn't ready to be outed yet, he would not fall...not until he would finally see the Second Son...

* * *

At first they were afraid they were being led into a trap, room after room with windows and balconies until they finally found a set of double doors leading into a large foyer with various walkways and a small fountain in the center. Everyone quickly rushed in and Erza shut the doors, grabbing an old coat hanger and sliding it through the door loops: shutting it tight. Erza's eyes flitted across the room intently for any sign of traps before she walked with intent to the stairwell, where another set of doors waited for them at the top. "We need to keep going, let's-"

Erza was caught off guard by Lucy's grunt of pain, she clutched her stomach and stumbled. Natsu and Gray quickly caught her before she could hit the ground, the two of them looked at Erza with worry, "I don't think Lucy can take anymore running. She has to rest Erza."

Erza swore under her breath, she hoped they would have got deeper into the castle before this would happen...but she couldn't push Lucy, so she had to reluctantly agree. Though she managed to rope Juvia and Gray into securing the area, actually truth be told she tried to get Natsu but Gray and Juvia practically forced themselves to replace Natsu instead. This irritated her to no end as last time she checked Juvia was at least on sync with keeping Natsu away from Lucy. In either case the two of them were alone since the last time on the boat to Hollow Island, and man oh man was it awkward for Lucy. She tried hard not to yet with Gray's information it was hard not to look at Natsu in a newer light than usual, she was already in love with him but it was very different to find out he might love her back. She would look at him when he wasn't and turn away when he did look, even Happy somehow picked up on the uncomfortable silence. It was only and finally broken when Lucy clutched at her stomach again.

"Are you okay?" Natsu sprang to his feet, ready to run and get help if needed. Lucy however had an odd expression on her face, at first she thought she was in pain and then a thought kicked in and that followed with a realization.

"The...the baby is...it's kicking."

Natsu's eyes of worry suddenly went into one of wonder, "What? Really? Can I...?"

His hand held out expectantly, Lucy nodded without thinking and as his warm hands pressed on her stomach she suddenly felt a rush of shivers up her spine. Natsu's hand moved across her stomach in a gentle way, which Lucy found funny that despite the hand's rough texture and warm feel he was very gentle, he was just sitting there with and eager smile, waiting to feel that kick...then he did and he actually began to laugh.

"T-that is so cool!" He leaned in close, to her stomach. His breath almost caused Lucy to break out in cold chills, "hey there little guy, can you hear me?"

Lucy suddenly felt a rush as she realized he was talking to, or trying to, talk to the baby, as she watched him press his ear as if he could hear the baby back a grin crossed her face, "Little guy huh...what if it's a girl?"

"Huh?" Natsu looked up, "A girl? Why would it be a girl?"

"Why not?" Lucy asked, "You did pay attention to Mirajane right?"

"Yeah yeah!" Natsu spluttered in embarrassment, to which Lucy suddenly felt her emotions gush at the sight of a blushing Natsu. "Of course I did! Okay, hold on."

He turned back to her stomach, speaking in a very light and friendly voice, "Hello girl...or boy...can you hear us? I'm Natsu."

Natsu could feel the baby kick again against his hands and his grin suddenly couldn't get wider, "Lucy I think he...or she...can hear me!"

More kicks and Lucy smiled down at him, "I think the baby likes you."

"Really?" Natsu stood up, pumping his fist in the air, "Man oh man I can't wait to show the baby Fairy Tail, it's gonna be so cool!"

Suddenly Lucy had an image in her head, a very fine and playful fantasy, she could see Natsu there in Fairy Tail. His exact same excited grin on his face, a baby in his arms, gushing about how cute he, or she, is and how everyone just surrounded the two of them with happiness and joy. She though attempted to banish a part of the image that had her beside him at all times, she usually wouldn't be it was hard enough to be around Natsu without everything feeling so awkward.

"Oh really?" Lucy giggled at Natsu's energy, "You think the baby can take all that excitement?"

"Oh yeah...you're right, okay, we'll bring everyone one at a time! He, or she, can meet Mirajane! Elfman! Cana! Gajeel...okay maybe we can push Gajeel off to last, but it's gonna be so cool I can't...oh." Lucy could feel her own smile vanish as Natsu's did.

"Natsu?"

"...sorry Lucy I got so wrapped up I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"We're not keeping the baby," Natsu reminded her, "We're gonna get this Master guy to remove the spell remember?"

Silence set in as Lucy's fantasy vanished with the recollection as to why they were even here, a pain in her heart was felt as her hand guided to her stomach and she began to really second guess her decision to remove the spell. Even as Natsu sat down beside her she found herself craving for him to return to that stage of enthusiasm and excitement. In this craving, in this need, she found herself voicing a hope to return Natsu to that stage once again. "Say...say like I was going to have the baby, lets just pretend I was going to...what would you do?"

"But we're not keeping it Lucy remember-"

"I know I know, just..." Lucy hated how desperate she sounded, but she really needed to hear him be excited about this again. As her own mind worked through her own issues, "Just please...play along with me? If this baby came out...what would you do?"

Natsu turned back to her, it wasn't quite the energy she hoped for but at least he was thinking about it again. "Well, the first thing I guess I would like to do is show the baby Fairy Tail, it's our home after all. Then...I don't know..."

Lucy's eyes moved downward, she wrapped her own arms around herself. "I don't either...Natsu, I have to confess something."

Natsu looked at her with worry, yet she did not return the gaze, "The reason I said I wanted the spell to be removed is...is because I am scared at the thought of being a mother."

Natsu gave a small gasp as Lucy seemed to retreat further into herself, "My mom died when I was ten...you know about my father already, I did love him but he never seemed to have time for me...so you can imagined I didn't exactly get good lessons in parenthood. This morning when the doctor told me about the other option...about giving birth... I got so scared, scared that I would die and leave my child alone, or worse be my father and end up causing the same pain I had when I was young..."

"Lucy..." Natsu's heart was going out to her, but Lucy didn't seem to want to receive it just yet.

"My mom died when she was only twenty nine, what if it happens to me? I only get to spend nine years with my baby and then that's it? Or worse, what if I become my father...so absorbed into myself that I may as well be dead to the child. How could I be a good mother with that kind of upbringing...?"

Natsu gave a frown, "You're not your parents Lucy...and nine years may not be much, but it's more than I had with my family."

Lucy gave a start, she had completely forgot that Natsu was only raised by Igneel: a male dragon, he had no mother figure in his life. At the mention of that she could recall a few happy memories of her mother when she was alive, they were very fuzzy though. She smiled at the clearest one in her memory banks, "Yeah I guess you are right...you know I remember my mom used to read to me...a lot, maybe that's where I got my love for writing from, stories great wizards and treasures, of princesses and dragons and knights-"

Natsu made an uncomfortable sound that Lucy was not expecting, he turned to her apologetically, "Sorry...I wasn't...I am not really a fan of those stories. The knights and dragons one I mean I...I don't like them."

"Huh? Why not?" Lucy asked, Natsu suddenly seem to get quiet and Lucy knew him well enough if she didn't press she'd lose him, "Come on Natsu, you can talk to me...why don't you like those stories?"

Natsu looked at her for a moment before he gave a sad smile, "When I was a kid I once found this book, I don't know how it got there but I read it...when I got to the ending where the knight killed the dragon I was in tears."

"Huh? But why? The princess was held captive by the dragon."

Natsu gave her a strange look, it almost made Lucy feel guilty for even saying what she felt like was a universal thing. "Not the way I saw it, but anyway I was very upset and Igneel found me crying my eyes out. He told me it was just a story that humans made to entertain young children, but...I hated it."

"Why?" Lucy asked, the answer she received next was something that was just merely another reason as why she loved him so much.

"Because to me the dragon was protecting the princess, the knight then kills her protector and steals the princess away, never to see her friend again. I...I know that was not exactly how it was written, since I didn't really knew how to read then, but that's how I saw it anyway."

She turned up to him as he rubbed the back of his head, it occurred to her that she never heard a lot of Igneel before beyond he was a dragon who raised Natsu. She found it funny that Natsu could be so open and yet so closed off at the same time. She inched in closer and rested her head on his shoulder which caused the Dragon-Slayer to jump a bit as her head rested on his shoulders and her arms wrapped around his. "L-Lucy what-"

"Tell me about Igneel."

"Huh?"

"Tell me about Igneel," Lucy repeated, "I want to hear more about him."

"W-well, what do you want to hear about...?" Natsu asked, Lucy merely snuggled herself closer.

"Anything, your happiest memory."

"O-okay..." Natsu fumbled a bit with his words but cleared his throat as he began to recall, "I do remember this one time..."

* * *

Even as Natsu and Lucy ended up being bonded more, the other three were reduced to hushed arguments on the upper balcony floors. Erza was pissed beyond belief and Gray this time was not backing down.

"I expected Gray to try something, but you Juvia? Why?!"

Juvia backed up a bit in fear but was not silenced, "I did agree with you but after hearing Lucy...I began to have my doubts about this whole situation." there was a pause before she mumbled, "that and if she gets together with Natsu my darling Gray will be all mine..."

"What did you mumble?" Gray asked.

"Nevermind that Gray, you know Lucy is a trigger for Natsu!" Erza cut in, "Her being around him just makes it worse."

"Oh really?" Gray thrust his finger at Natsu and Lucy on the ground floor, "Does that look like it's making things worse? Yes, Lucy in danger does affect Natsu but she also snaps him out of it, she can control it, as long as she is around Natsu will be fine-"

"Oh yes he'll be fine...up until when Lucy gets injured, Natsu will go loose and...and...we saw what he did to Damon, we saw what he probably would have done to Mistral, he is but an inch away from killing someone Gray. And I will not-" Erza stamped her footstep, trying to fight her voice from cracking under emotion, "-I will not have Natsu's hands stained with that kind of blood."

"Well what's the better solution huh? Keep them all separated and limit our fighting ability down to nothing when this 'Monsoon' shows up?" Gray argued, "Erza you are right about a great many things, but not this time, you're just making all this worse...look, I...I don't have a great opinion on 'matchstick' don't get me wrong but he's happier when Lucy is around and you know it."

Erza's mouth opened and closed, which stupefied Gray that he managed to...well, stupefy Erza. She paced back and forth for a moment, trying to come up with an argument against Gray's but she was starting to lose her own nobility behind the decision. It was starting to become unnecessarily cruel in her eyes and she was beginning to believe Gray was right after all, I mean, it wasn't impossible he was wrong after all. Juvia watched Erza with great sympathy, brushing a strand of blue hair (she lost her hat during the fight with Mistral) out of her face before she spoke.

"You knew Natsu when he was a young boy...from what I was told about you when you were young, you didn't make friends very easily." Erza didn't stop her pacing, "Gray was already there yes but you didn't really connect with him that much...then Natsu came along and if I were to take a guess, despite your cold attitude to him, you greatly adored his warmth didn't you."

That stopped Erza's pacing, she stood there as the water mage began to pick her emotions apart. "Everything you endured when you were in the Tower of Heaven robbed you of joy, then you met Natsu and bit by bit you could feel bits of that happiness return when he was around. You never let it showed, but you love Natsu for his warmth and energy...don't you."

Erza remained silent for a moment before a small chuckle escaped her lips, "He's always been a silly boy, even now. A pain in my butt..." she trailed off for a moment, "When I saw him with that blood on his hands I suddenly panicked...what if I was losing the Natsu I began to take for granted? That warmth and love he gives to everyone healed me, if that were to disappear then everything I had gained back from Tower of Heaven would suddenly vanish along with him."

She turned to Natsu and Lucy and watched them as Natsu was talking to her, "I don't want to see that light fade...that day where so much blood is on his hands that he loses what we all love about him. Even if it meant hurting him a little I was willing to take that risk...in keeping that part of him I adore." Her steely gaze returned as she turned back to Juvia and Gray, "I still do not believe what I did was wrong...if this will keep that light within Natsu then I will do that again, but please do not mistake my actions for cruelty. I do it for that boy who made me really feel that Fairy Tail could be my home..."

On one hand Gray was not happy he couldn't change her mind about Natsu yet on the other he held hope that she would realize this on her own, not that he shared her sappy feelings about Natsu but at least they were on equal footing. He threw another glance at 'matchstick' down below with Lucy cuddling up to him and shook his head, how could it be so obvious and not one of them get it? Then he suddenly felt Juvia's arm wrap around his and raised an eyebrow at her; one day he would find out why she does this, one day indeed...

* * *

In the darkness under the graying clouds, Monsoon and Mathayus had been in a discussion that was longer than the latter was hoping and not to mention one he was finding himself becoming very wary. Monsoon gave a smug smirk that the warrior couldn't see with the both of their backs turned to each other, "I hope you heard me the first time, the Master has given me very specific orders to have you assist me in capturing Lucy Heartfilia."

"And I hope you will understand when I say that it doesn't sound like something he would say." Mathayus countered, "My job is to fight and test them, I did just that, why am I to assist in your job of capturing them?"

"The Master is getting anxious, someone of Ms. Heartfilia's caliber is not easily found and she is approaching the point past readiness. If she gives birth to the baby then the chance of prolonging the Master's life is low." At that point Monsoon turned to him. "Speaking of...what were you doing?"

"I was in my tower," Mathayus responded, "Doing some reading before I sensed Mistral's defeat, I came here and then ran into you."

Monsoon didn't seem convinced, but Mathayus couldn't see it, "I ask again Monsoon, why should I help you in your job?"

"Because I don't intend to fall like Mistral," Monsoon stated unabashedly, "With the two of us the small group of Fairy Tail will fall and to offer another incentive: you seem to have a very uncanny interest in Natsu Dragneel, I would believe you would be eager to challenge him again."

Mathayus could feel Monsoon's interrogative stare pierce through him, "What is so fascinating about him anyway?"

"He's a Dragon-Slayer, they're not exactly a common-"

"Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, two other third generation Dragon-Slayers. Beyond them there is Laxus Dreyar, Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney, just to name a few. Not exactly rare it seems, three of them are strongly associated with Fairy Tail as well. So again, why Natsu Dragneel?"

"I don't see any of those you mentioned here now do you?" Mathayus countered testily, "Natsu is here, therefore my interest in the only Dragon-Slayer here is less absurd than you claim Monsoon."

"True...if I was even convinced it was Dragon-Slayers you are interested in..." Monsoon dropped all games and pretense, "The Master has given me full permission to do as I see fit to get Lucy Heartfilia, that includes utilizing you if need be and now it has come to that. If you continue to remain aloof to this I will kill Natsu Dragneel myself-" Moonsoon smirked as he saw Mathayus give a jump, "-and judging by your reaction you are confident enough to believe I can do it. So I have decided to be nice and let you have a chance to fight him again, it's a good offer isn't it? What do you say?"

Mathayus gave a frustrated sigh before he finally turned to face Monsoon, "Very well...let us begin."


	8. Chapter 8: Someone Worth It

And we're back with a new chapter everyone, I was a bit worried the last chapter wouldn't get a lot of attention but I was pleased to see otherwise. Your thoughts and such I do take into account when writing and of course the words of encouragement and advice keep me going, so thanks to those who took their time to send PMs and reviews on the last chapter: **LoneBusterWolf, Dreadbolt, Guest Reviewer: FlamingFang, and Nalu123.** Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and sent thoughts of the chapter, I hope to hear a lot more from you all and your thoughts on the series thus far. This and the next three chapters are going into some fun action and drama stuff, so I hope you will all enjoy this romantic and dangerous adventure.

Chapter edited by **Kingofclubs8129**

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Someone Worth It**

Natsu felt like had been talking forever, he went through every story he could recall with Igneel until he was no longer 'all fired up' so to speak. He gave a sigh as he paused to recollect his voice, he could feel Lucy shift a bit on his shoulder and he smiled softly. She couldn't see it from her angle, though she could tell he was getting all tired out so she didn't press him to continue his story. Instead they just sat there in silence, never once wondering why it was taking Erza and the others so long to check the area. They were more or less concentrated on themselves right now, Happy of course was looking at the two of them as if they were the weirdest things ever: he was more interested in Natsu's stories on Igneel. When Lucy finally spoke her voice was soft and very gentle, like a nice glass of cool water to Natsu's parched sand paper throat, "You know if it wasn't for the current situation...this would be very nice..."

"What? Sitting like this?" Natsu asked, "Well you know...if you want we can do that when we get back to Magnolia Town, just you know, sit on benches and such..."

"Oh really?" Lucy asked, Natsu could feel her head twist to look at him. "You'd be okay with sitting around and doing nothing? You?"

"Well...I mean, you seem to like it so much and if you like it then it doesn't really bother me at all you know," Natsu said, suddenly fighting a blush as Lucy shifted around. "You deserve it Lucy, after what you're going through now and stuff. And you know if you don't like that we could do something else, go somewhere...or you know...dance..." Natsu had a moment where he recalled his fantasy from yesterday, of him and Lucy dancing, "You never really get to and that jerk Damon was...well, a jerk who ruined your night so I figured I would help make it up."

There was a brief moment of silence before Lucy's voice gently glided out in a whisper, "I can't believe I was ever tempted by him...if I just spent the night with you this wouldn't have happened."

Natsu found it uncomfortable that every fiber of his being wanted to say to her that she should have, he fought against that feeling as Happy interjected in, "No one could have saw it coming Lucy...it's not your fault."

"I know...I was..." Lucy trailed off, Natsu and Happy took it as a sign of relenting it wasn't her fault but that wasn't the whole truth. Lucy was now ashamed when she thought back to that night and realized she was flirting with Damon to get Natsu's attention. It was a stupid, petty, childish move, but Lucy felt like she was at the end of her rope. When the months have past and very little seemed to change between them, she thought if he saw her friendly with another guy...she wanted to hit herself in the head for thinking like that. That wasn't her, she doesn't do this kind of thing. Yet when you find yourself staring at the time that has passed and the boy who gives you the same look and same gaze he has been giving since day one...you want something to shake up the flow for a bit. She actually found her punishment very ironic...if it wasn't so life threatening anyway. "Natsu...I should have realized it sooner..."

"Realize what-" Natsu's words burned up in his throat as Lucy's hand suddenly guided to his cheek, the soft hands against his skin suddenly made Natsu nervous and happy at the same time. "L-Lucy, what...?"

"I'm sorry...I should have realized it when we met all those years ago that you would be the one for me, I should have told you five months ago when I realized what I felt on that summer night." Lucy's eyes threatened tears, but they did not spill out, "This scares me...even if you reject me now, I can't keep going like this..."

"Lucy what's wrong, why are-" Natsu was once again silent when Lucy put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Shhh Natsu...no more words, let me show you." Lucy took her other hand and placed them on his other cheek holding them in place as her face moved closer to Natsu's. Her eyes closed and her lips moved out slightly to prepare to meet his. Natsu's brain was fried right now, the entire action along with Lucy's sincerity was stunning him speechless, and Happy...Happy's face was appropriate to someone about to witness a murder. Natsu was frozen, seconds were passing, he could count every eyelash on her eyes, every small pore about to form, each little bit of her skin...and then Natsu's senses suddenly went on high alert.

He felt it, the subtle twitches in his ear when he heard that high pitched ring of a blade. He grabbed Lucy and pulled her out of the way just as the ground around them exploded in a crumble of stone and steel, in that cloud that formed Natsu could see the figure of Mathayus emerge: Kilij blades in hand. Natsu skidded back with Lucy in his arms, he came to a stop just as the dust cleared around them and water gather (probably from a pipe Mathayus broke when he cut through the ground). The other three from the top spun around at the sound of the explosion, wasting little time in using the stairs they cleared the banister and landed on ground level with the others.

"Mathayus!" Natsu growled, his fists burning with fire, "No more running this time!"

"Mathayus, Mathayus, why is everything about Mathayus?" The voice came from the upper level, from the bannister opposite of where the others were they recognized the man from their boat ride here: Monsoon. The man's silvery hair flowed down past his shoulders and obscured one of his eyes. "You all have done well, but your parts in this is over: Lucy Heartfilia, give her to us now."

"Like hell I will!" Natsu roared, launching forward and throwing his fist at Mathayus. The warrior was preparing to block when Monsoon raised his hand and the pool of water that was forming suddenly launched out and blasted Natsu back mid-attack, he spun through the air and crashed on the stairs. Coughing and spluttering in anger, "H-hey no fair!"

"My powers work closest to sources of water and outdoor air, so I have to improvise a bit." He raised his hand up and suddenly the water shot up into the air and spread out like rain, it focused up on the upper balconies and onto some of the knights in armor: the ones made for ceremonial purposes. Gray raised an eyebrow at the oddity of this move, at first he though he had nothing to worry about...then he saw the knights begin to move. All the droplets of water gathered and formed around the knights they landed on, they shuddered and took a step out of their spots. Each one armed with various blades and weapons, as they stepped out the others could see they even had a design on the back in the shape of wings. With some odd magic in the works the wings actually spread out and formed, they took flight as magic allowed their heavy bodies to fly around in the air with ease. The team of Fairy Tail gulped at this, Natsu kept his eyes firmly on Mathayus who also was focused on him as he eagerly prepared for their battle. He spun his two swords around so fast they whistled in the wind.

"At last...it is time for me to see if you truly are the one I have been looking for."

"Enough!" Natsu roared, once again launching at him with his fists ablaze, "You wanna go!? Let's go!"

Mathayus launched after him in response swinging his blades at Natsu, the resulting contact created a powerful blast of fire that kicked up stone and dust around them: obscuring their battle from the eyes of the others, which was fine because some of them had more pressing issues to deal with, such as the group of flying knights that were now flying around them and attacking. Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and met her enemies in the air, slicing through them with relative ease. Juvia had decided that Monsoon needed to be dealt with first before the knights, she thrust her arm out to Monsoon and called out, "Water Lock!"

Water rose up to imprison Monsoon, but as it began to form around him it immediately parted and flowed around him. Monsoon gave a smirk at the blue haired woman, "Water? On me? You are merely a droplet in my ocean of power." He waved his hand and the water Juvia formed for her attack suddenly lashed out like spears, while Juvia did manage to avoid being impaled by the spears the resulting attack blasted her back. As she bounced around the ground Gray moved out and caught her mid-flight backwards, once she was standing upright Gray narrowed his eyes at Monsoon.

"Juvia pull back and protect Lucy, this guy is mine." Gray slammed his fists together and a large chunk of Ice shot out from under his feet: shooting Gray into the air, giving him an aerial advantage as he used 'Ice-Make Spear' on Monsoon. Juvia gave a 'humph' and crossed her arms as Gray continued to fight Monsoon.

"_Lucy, Lucy,_ my darling Gray always looks at Lucy. He saves me and still looks at Lucy, my darling confuses me with his flip flopping desires."

"Seriously?!" Gray yelled as he tried to dodge Monsoon's blasts of water, "You're doing this right now?!"

"Yes I am! I want to know if my darling's true feelings are for me or for Lucy!"

"Oh for the love of-" Gray growled as he conjured and Ice Shield, "Look, lets finish this and...and then we can talk okay?!"

Juvia's eyes suddenly lit up at the prospect, "Do you mean it?"

"Yes!" Gray shouted over the loud noises of rushing water, from Monsoon's attack. Juvia danced on her feet and gave a huge smile.

"Oh yes my darling! I will support you in this most dangerous battle!"

"I don't need sup-I need you to protect Lucy!" Gray yelled out as retaliated with an Ice Make Knuckle to Monsoon. Of course as interesting and as slightly comical this dialogue exchange was it was also around that time that Natsu and Mathayus emerged from the dust storm they created, the Dragon-Slayer had several cuts on his body while Mathayus's build sported burns in the shape of fists. The two of them continued their exchange of fists and swords, sparks danced and flashed as fire and steel met in a powerful fury.

"You have the power!" Mathayus roared, swinging his swords at Natsu, "You have the strength!" he blocked a kick from Natsu and responded back with an attempt to slash his abdomen, "But you have no conviction!"

Natsu roared out as his fists glowed with strong fire magic, "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's fist!" He rushed towards Mathayus and began swinging his fists at him: each punch creating a small explosion of fire, the only problem was the attack seemed to lack any real damage to Mathayus as he slashed out with his swords and cut through Natsu's shirt in an X-shaped pattern. Natsu yelled out and slid back, he cursed himself for using that attack too early as Mathayus wasn't tired enough to take the attack. He braced himself for another attack, yet he found Mathayus had not lunged at him yet: he was standing their, blades in hand and staring down Natsu.

"Why are you holding back? I have seen the power you used to triumph over Mistral, what makes now different from then?" he looked over to Lucy, who had her whip out and ready to use if one of the knights got too close, "It _is_ here after all isn't it, must I put her in danger to reveal your power!"

At that note Natsu lunged forward throwing his fist at him, this time hitting him square on the chest and blasting Mathayus back. The warrior skidded to a stop as Natsu rushed at him again, throwing punches as he roared, "I don't need that power to kick your ass!"

Mathayus backhanded Natsu in an opening from his punches and scoffed as the Dragon-Slayer landed on his feet. "Then I will make you use that power."

He slammed his hand on the circular device holding his sheaths and the armor folded over his body again, now with more intent he swung his swords with a stronger fury than ever before. Lucy looked on the battle with great fear for Natsu...will he fall to Mathayus...will he be forced to use that power again for her sake...no, she couldn't allow herself to doubt him. If she did then all hope was truly lost for them, she turned her head to Erza as she diced through the last knight easily. Landing in front of Lucy she looked up at the two fights progressing, Gray vs Monsoon and Natsu vs Mathayus. She tried to be impassive and judge which fight needed her assistance the most, except every fiber of her being was screaming for her to get Natsu away from Mathayus who intends to exploit his other power. However as she was preparing to make her move she felt something drop down on her neck, as it slid down her body she looked up to see small droplets of water drop from the ceiling. At first she was about to pay no mind to it, yet as more droplets began to drop down she suddenly had a sinking feeling of what was going to happen.

"Everyone get down!" Erza shouted seconds before the entire roof suddenly crumbled from a flood of water, showing the murky sky above them...and the thousands of knights flying over them. Erza gulped in nervousness, it was an ambush – Monsoon was buying time to break open the roof and call backup. Speaking of which he blasted the distracted Gray with a torrent of water that blasted him backwards, Juvia rushed over to her darling as a rush of air gathered around Monsoon and lifted him into the air along with his knights.

"Seems your advantage has left you Fairy Tail." Monsoon mused with a chuckle, "Mathayus! Your fun is over! Remember the plan!"

Mathayus gave a grumble, grabbing Natsu and slamming him to he ground he suddenly launched himself forward at Lucy. Erza shot forward to meet Mathayus mid-attack and it would have worked too...if several of the knights from above didn't land in between them. Mathayus leaped over them and landed in front of Lucy, who attempted to swing her whip at him only for him to grab her arm.

"I'm sorry." Mathayus muttered as he grabbed Lucy, she fought against him of course but she wasn't strong enough to push back Mathayus. He leaped onto the wall and began to make his way to the hole in the roof, Natsu shook off his cobwebs from Mathayus's attack and he saw him escaping with Lucy in tow. His eyes widened and he got up, running after them as fast as he could.

"Lucy!" he screamed, two knights tried to impale him with their spears. Natsu grabbed both of them under his arms, giving a roar as he tossed them aside. They fell apart with a crash as more began to descend upon Natsu, he used them as stepping stones as he chased after Mathayus. When he ran out of knights to leap on he gave one last leap through the air, many other knights flew in to stop him but he just blasted them back. "LET HER GO!"

He shot his hand out to grab Lucy, who threw hers out as well, hoping that Natsu's strength would be able to pull her away from Mathayus. Natsu's fingers got close, brushing up to hers, their hands about to intertwine...seconds before a knight ambushed Natsu and sent him spiraling to the ground. Lucy's eyes widened and she called out to him...as Mathayus ascended through the roof top and vanished. Monsoon gave a laugh and floated away as well, as he did a sudden shroud of wind rushed around the hole in the roof: kicking up dust and sharp winds to prevent them from following. The other knights flew down in one them, threatening to to overwhelm them and engage in a long fight. Until in a sudden blast of red, the knight that pinned Natsu was blasted back and a wave of fire spread out: igniting the knights in mid-flight and causing them to crash to the ground.

Natsu emerged with a roar of fury, the red aura that surrounded him quickly fading off: it appeared his brutal side kicked in oh-so-briefly. Natsu staggered a bit from the sheer power behind his own attack, looking around as his senses came back and he realized there was something in his hands. He looked down and he saw Lucy's keys, they must have fallen out or something when he was chasing after her. He held the keys in his hand, his thumb moving along each ridge as a thought crossed his mind of how many times Lucy held these keys. How her hands fit these ridges as she used them, he could almost feel the warmth of Lucy's hands on them. The feeling was so strong that he fell on his knees, his heart began to burn with loss and emotion.

"Natsu..." Happy's voice squeaked out, "We'll get her back, we'll-"

"AUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHH!" Natsu's scream was like a wounded animal, sorrow clawing out of his throat and burst through his lips as he slammed his fist into the ground. Once, twice, again and again and again until nothing but dust and small crater lay beneath his fist. It startled Happy, he never saw Natsu become so overcome by emotion – even Erza had never thought Natsu was capable of such a profound reaction as his cries of sorrow and fury echoed off the lonely chamber walls. Sobs tore though him as his thoughts drifted to how frozen he was when she was going to kiss him, how his own thoughts even found himself wanting to do so as well. They were friends, partners, why did he feel this way?! Why did he not do anything to save her?! Why?! He gave sobbed wrenched cries as his fists couldn't punch anything anymore, he fell to his hands and knees and forced himself to be composed. He gave shuddering breaths until he finally got control...or really when that sorrow was replaced with pure rage. He looked up at Monsoon's little barrier and with a roar he shot up into air, fists ablaze and with a powerful punch he made a hole in the barrier that dispelled the barrier of powerful winds.

"Natsu!" Erza called helplessly as Natsu moved through the dispelled the barrier. Using every one of his senses to smell for Lucy, Mathayus, or even Monsoon. He could smell moisture in the air, it might rain soon, he had to act quickly or he would lose the scent. Growls would emit from his lips as the seconds passed and he couldn't get anything, he had no intention of giving up though, he forced his senses to work harder than they could ever before. Until finally he caught something, that faintest whiff of...summer, the smell of Lucy's sun colored hair, he could feel the heat of it fill his nostrils like a balloon. Once he got it he had to remember to track it and not get lost within it, fighting images in his brain of Lucy in the summer he narrowed the scent just as the others had finally cleared the hole in the roof. He raised a lone finger and pointed it at a large dome: it sat around a set of towers, like a really grand playhouse that was just missing the bright colors and lights that made it inviting.

"Lucy's there."

"How do you know that, flamebrain?" Gray asked, only to be surprised by Natsu's intensity.

"Because I know Lucy. I know who she is and I know how she smells, her scent is leading over there so we go over there." Natsu wasted no time in making his way over to the large dome.

"Natsu wait it could be a..." Erza frowned as Natsu kept on moving ahead, "...trap."

"Let's not waste time," Gray said, running after Natsu as he made his way to the large dome. Lucy had to be there, she had to be, if she wasn't there then whatever deity they pray to they better starting singing to them: because no place on this planet will be safe from the fires of his rage. In the eyes of Monsoon and everyone with him they saw her as nothing more than a brat, a rich girl, a tool in their spell, another one of the rich minority that will vanish without so much of a sob. They couldn't be far from the truth about her, which is what boiled the Dragon-Slayer's blood even more. For in the eyes of Natsu Dragneel, Lucy was worth that and even more...and he pitied all who would get in his way of saving her.

* * *

"Born of billowing dragons fire...With eyes of shadowed night..."

The Master sat in his throne, nothing but shadows and the dances of crystal lights to listen to his words. He learned this poem from Mathayus himself and understood his fascination with it, the particular nuances of the prophecy and the way it was written while leaves some room of interpretation, for Mathayus it is quite clear what it means to him. The Master gave little interest to it as long as the Scorpion did his job in helping build Lucy Heartfilia's energy...only through stress and battle does the energy within her build and build: making the transfer all the more potent and effective. Yet of course there were issues...stress and exercise quickens her chances of giving birth, it was a gamble he was willing to take in order to build up more of his life force. He's been doing this long enough to know when he could win at a situation, while Fairy Tail was so far surviving his traps and minions...Monsoon would make short work with the team of Fairy Tail.

"They're heading for Monsoon."

Sundowner's brusque voice bounced through the dark letting him know that it was soon time for the end of Fairy Tail.

"Of course they are...Monsoon will defeat them and Lucy Heartfilia will be mine. Are you prepared?"

"Yeah it's all set up, got to admit I am little disappointed. I was hoping they'd survive long enough for me to have my fun with them." the whites of Sundowner's smile gave his phrase that demonic edge it needed.

"Next time I will allow you to play your games," The Master promised, "But all good things come to an end."

"Does Monsoon have the girl?"

"I believe so..." the Master answered, "I lost track of Scorpion for a bit, so it would be a safe assumption the girl is in Monsoon's hands..."

"Want me to find Scorpion?"

"No...not yet, Scorpion will show himself soon...after we have the girl then you can go and fetch him to me. He will be disappointed he had not found what he was looking for and will want to try again."

"Yeah yeah yeah...whatever you say...I still think he's more trouble than he's worth."

"I have a very particular use for him Sundowner, don't worry about that."

Sundowner gave a strange grunt at that and judging by his footsteps he had left the room. The Master reclined comfortably in his throne chair, it wouldn't be too long now, The Master gave a little hum to himself and continued the poem.

"The Second Son will find his ire...And thirst to join the fight..."


	9. Chapter 9: Anything for Her

Okay...so...this chapter, I may have finished this in one whole day. I chose not to upload it then for pretty good reasons, I held back a few days, waited and revised a bit. Wanted to make sure what I wrote in that time didn't end up coming out as a pile of nonsensical gibberish. For the MOST part I believe everything in this chapter is solid, I usually get my beta guy to look at this,** Kingofclubs8129**, but he works a lot and we're already working on our joint story together so it's just a lot of work on top of everything else. He gets it done pretty good too, not much apparently to edit, but it's his turn to work on the chapter's intro and I always feel kind of guilty sending him my stuff before he gets a bit done so...here's some work off your shoulders man.

As usual I want to thank my reviewers from the previous chapter: LoneBusterWolf, Guest Reviewer: fireslash, Dreadbolt, and giNgaNiNja707.

Here's chapter nine, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter IX: Anything for Her**

"Put me down!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, fighting the uncomfortable feeling of Mathayus leaping from spot to spot. She sore for a moment she could hear Natsu give a scream of pain, it made her heart go cold as she imagined Natsu bleeding out and dying in that room. She cursed herself for being in this position, she cursed herself for not fighting back harder, and most importantly she cursed herself for not moving quicker with her feelings to Natsu. With the fuel that she had to get back to him at all costs she fought harder, pounded her fists against him, they may have been useless actions but it was all she could do since somehow she lost her celestial keys. "Put me down you lousy-"

Lucy yelped as suddenly Mathayus stopped, they paused inside a large tower overlooking a dome below. As well to Lucy's surprise he set her down, she staggered back from him hand hovering to her whip. Was he going to attack her? Mathayus made no such move, instead he crossed his arms and stared at her as she readied her whip to attack. The warrior remained silent for a moment, turning his head over to the dome below them. Lucy's head reluctantly turned her head over to the dome and to her shock she could make out the tiny dots of her friends walking inside the dome, she opened her mouth to call out to them but they were already inside. Mathayus seemed to know what she was thinking and answered her fears, "They are walking into Monsoon's trap. With the way things are going now Natsu will fall to him."

Lucy snapped her gaze angrily to him, how dare he speak about Natsu as if he knows him! She straitened herself, albeit her pregnant belly caused her to tip a bit when she tried. "Natsu is the strongest person I have ever known, he will kick this Monsoon's ass and then he'll come for you."

"I hope for it." Mathayus answered, surprising Lucy with his bluntness and faith, "But I must face the truth: he's not ready for Monsoon, he's too distracted...too angry...he won't make it against Monsoon's traps."

"You don't know him!" Lucy yelled, her yell piercing the sky's stormy clouds, Mathayus turned to her knowingly.

"But you do." He then walked to Lucy, who was about to step back when he put her arms on her shoulders, "You can help him, you can help him survive Monsoon."

"W-what?" Lucy stammered, what the hell was Mathayus's deal? Why was he helping them one minute and fighting them the next? "How?"

"You know how; you've always known how to help him." Lucy fought the ring of truth in Mathayus's words, the warrior could have been lying...yet his eyes were so determined...so truthful, like Natsu's eyes were. She paused for a moment looked at the dome...even if Mathayus was playing her, if she could get back to the others...she couldn't not take this chance.

"Yes I do...Natsu needs me...and I need him, so please, take me to him."

* * *

The roll of thunder they heard was almost like a prelude to the growing anger that their friend was carrying, even with the air getting colder as it was about to rain they could almost feel a heat from the Dragon-Slayer that made it humid. Everyone knew Natsu was very determined they all knew that very well, yet they knew there was something extra involved when he was moving faster than the rest of them as they ran for the double doors to the large dome ahead. Natsu didn't slow his pace down one second, instead he sped up as he lowered his shoulders and barged forward: bashing the double doors to pieces. Natsu's voice roared as the dust and the rubble began to clear up, "Lucy! We're here to-what the..."

Natsu trailed off when he saw what was before them...it was the town, the one they were just in before coming to Hollow Island. It had the same buildings, same shops, same everything...minus the people or any sky above. What was in the dome was a serious amount of aqueducts, pipes and water flowing everywhere around this eerily familiar town. Erza's eyes widened slightly in comparison to Juvia and Gray who were sporting dinner plates on their faces. Happy fluttered around the town, looking at the buildings and then back at the door just to make sure he wasn't imagining things. "What is this? Did the town move all the way to here?"

"Don't be silly Happy," Erza cut him off, causing the cat to 'bleh' at her. Erza looked at this 'town' before her with a practiced eye, she walked over to one of the buildings and looked inside. "Some furniture...but all unused, the buildings are built up to scale...everything from the roof colors to the shape of the signs...if I didn't know any better I'd say this was a training ground."

"A training ground...?" Juvia questioned. "Why would anyone want to build a scale model of the town?"

"Hey look at those!" Happy pointed at one of the buildings, laying by it's side was a pile of gears and scrap metal, "What are these?"

"It looks like scrap..." Erza mused, "I...I have seen this before."

"Yeah," Natsu picked up a piece of metal and looked at it, "Kinda looks like the junk that Kakarof guy used..."

"Kakarof...?" Erza looked at the pieces of junk more closely before her eyes widened, "Wait a minute..."

"Whoa!" Gray shouted as suddenly a whole rush of water lifted from the small streams and formed into small speakers, despite it's watery form the voice that appeared from it was quite clear sounding.

"Ahh, it seems Titania has pieced some things together haven't you?" Monsoon's voice echoed out from the speakers, Natsu's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yes...I thought it was odd how Kakarof suddenly learned dark magic, a simple blacksmith with no history of dark wizards...it was you who taught him how to use it."

Gray gasped as Monsoon laughed, "Very good...yes we taught Kakarof how to use dark magic in hopes a powerful guild would then answer our request..."

"Ah...so you sent the request as well." Erza crossed her arms as Monsoon's chuckle washed over everyone.

"Yes, all a big trap...a trap you all fell into. We waited for female wizard with great potential...we actually considered using you Titania." Erza's eyes widened at that, "However when we saw the Celestial Wizard we knew we had to choose her, their powers work best with our little spell. You were all helpless in our trap. Speaking of traps, can you overcome mine? I will be waiting for you at the end of the town if you can make it..."

"Screw that!" Natsu began leaping on the buildings. "Why go through the town when I can go over it!"

"Natsu wai-" Erza's cry was too late, the moment Natsu touched a rooftop they heard a chinking like sound and a familiar flutter of metallic wings: the knights from earlier swarmed in from the top of the dome and down to them.

"And that is the little trap for anyone attempting to cheat."

"Oops." Natsu grimaced, quickly leaping off the roof as the knights descended down on them. Happy fluttering after him as he landed on the other side of one of the buildings. "Guys you can handle these right? I'm going to find Lucy!"

"Natsu wait don't go alone!" Gray tried to yell, but he could hear Natsu running off and he growled, "Damnit Natsu you-"

"Gray focus!" Erza readied her blade, "We need to deal with these guys quickly!"

"Yeah!" Gray nodded, readying his Ice-Make Spells, "Before that idiot gets himself killed!"

* * *

Natsu and Happy ran (and fluttered) through the town as fast as they could, Monsoon wasn't lying about the traps: there was everything from pitfalls to spiked planks. Natsu either avoided them, burned through them, or just was somehow oblivious to them and luck barely managed his survival. His steadfast focused mind allowed him to concentrate on getting to the end of the town as fast as he could: to him he could see nothing ahead but kicking the crap out of Monsoon and getting him to surrender Lucy back to him. Unfortunately his steadfast thinking was going to get him killed first before he could find Lucy, Natsu was taking huge risks and sooner or later it was going to catch up to him, after running what felt like forever Happy finally had to call him out after nearly falling in a pit...again.

"Natsu stop!" Happy cried out, finally stopping his friend in his tracks, "Natsu you have to be careful, you nearly fell into that pitfall trap...again!"

"I did?" Natsu blinked, "Didn't see it, come on we're near the end of the town-"

"You have to focus Natsu or these traps will get you!"

"I know that! But I gotta get to Monsoon so he can tell me where Lucy is!"

"You can't save Lucy if you're dead!" Happy argued, "Come on Natsu, you have to be careful, I want to save her too you know!"

Natsu took a deep breath and let it out, calming himself down and forcing the urge to plow ahead, "Yeah...yeah I know." he paused for a moment, now that he was alone with Happy he had to speak, "Happy I wasn't...I wasn't imagining things right...? Lucy was...she was going to..."

His sentence was left hanging in the air, but the Exceed knew what he wanted to end with; he left it in silence for a moment before he gave an affirmative nod, "Yes."

Then a wide grin crossed his face with a sing-song voice, "She liiiikes you."

"Gah, Happy!" Natsu flustered bright red, "Really? Right now?!"

"And what about you? Do you liiiiike her too Natsu?" Happy continued to grin.

"Yes-no! Wait! I don't know okay!" Natsu shook his head and continued to walk forward, "I just got to get her back and then-"

_Click._

Natsu's eyes widened seconds after he realized he stepped on a pressure switch, the floor quickly opened up and a nozzle shot out a purple gas to him. Natsu spluttered and coughed as he reared back, Happy's eyes widened in fear as Natsu began to cough hard.

"Natsu!" Natsu lifted his head, but his vision was already swimming and Happy's voice seemed to drone in is head like time was slowing down, "Naaaattssssssuuu..."

Natsu's eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed on the ground, giving a groan of pain.

* * *

"_...I really wanted to go on more adventures with you..."_

_Lucy!_

"_Please...protect our future..."_

_Why was he always here? In his darkness, with his eyes closed...in his dreams on the edge of the happy one...this scene always played through in his mind and dominated his darkest moments. The blood on the ground...the body before him...he was so numb when he saw her body fall. Even as he crawled over to her body and screamed for her to not be dead, cursing his own weakness and screaming vengeance. He wanted this dream to end...to stop holding her corpse and finally let it go...he looked up and to his surprise he saw himself standing there. He...himself...was looking down at him with the same narrow eyes he sees himself as whenever his new power activates. "Still here aren't we...we can't seem to save her huh."_

_Natsu couldn't respond to himself, he just continued to cradle the future Lucy's body in his arms, as if his own dragon fire could bring her back to him. "We now have the power you know...we can follow our oath."_

_The other Natsu tilted his head to him, "You remember our oath don't you?"_

_Natsu didn't respond...even as the other Natsu grabbed him by the shoulders and bellowed, "DON'T YOU?!"_

_"I...I..."_

_"...Natsu..."_

* * *

Natsu's eyes shot up at someone calling his name, he looked up to see Happy and Gray looking down on him. He felt like crap, he felt like he was sick...and in a way he was. He slowly sat up as Happy worriedly bounced around him, even sitting up for some reason took a huge toll out of him. He couldn't hear the sounds of fighting going on, what had happened?

"Gray...what...?"

"I found you here." Gray said, looking around, "After we handled a good deal of those knights Erza sent me to catch up to you, I saw Happy here and you on the ground." He put his hand to Natsu's head and immediately pulled it back, "Holy crap Natsu...you're burning up, not in the usual way either."

"I was gassed with something..." Natsu growled, "My body is...is heating up to burn out infection...gah it's nasty."

"Can you fight?" Gray asked, not inspired with confidence when he tried to stand only to stumble. "Answers that...alright hang back here and I'll-"

"No!" Natsu forced himself to stand, "My body will burn it out in minutes, I'll be ready to fight. There is no way I am letting you fight Monsoon alone-"

Gray's fist slammed into Natsu's chest, causing him to stumble back as Happy yelled, "Gray what are you doing?!"

"If he couldn't block that he's got no place fighting," Gray argued, "Hang back, I got Monsoon."

When he didn't see him react Gray thought he understood and made the mistake of turning his back to him, in seconds Natsu had punched his head and Gray yelled out as he fell to the ground. Shaking his head of the pain he looked up and saw Natsu running on ahead, despite fighting infection he could still move pretty well, "Damnit Natsu I'm trying to save your life!"

"Gray!" Happy flew to him, his body trembling with worry. "Natsu's not himself, he's going to get killed! You got to go after him!"

"Trying..." Gray growled at the pain in his head, standing up and taking off after Natsu. "Damn it flamehead why do you do this?"

While Gray was currently cursing out Natsu's existence, the Dragon-Slayer was making his way to the end of this mock town. There seemed to be no more traps, either that or Natsu somehow now managed to avoid every single trap ahead. All he knew is that he stumbled his way over to a large set of gates that lead into the courtyard of a mansion, he couldn't remember if there was one in the town but it didn't matter. He gave a growl as he pushed opened the gates to the mansion courtyard, inside he could see it was actually more like a garden. With lush plant life, water streams, and more importantly Monsoon sitting cross legged on the small bridge over the stream. He was sipping a cup of tea as Natsu walked in the garden, he gave a smirk over the cup as the Dragon-Slayer stumbled in. "You are quite the wonder Natsu...that poison should have killed you upon breathing it, you are certainly something...perhaps that is why Scorpion is so fascinated with you."

"Where is Lucy?" Natsu growled, his body was nearly done fighting the infection, he had to stall until then. "What have you done to her?"

"I imagine right about now they're preparing to cast the spell, Lucy Heartfilia's life ends in moments. You followed the wrong person Natsu."

Natsu stumbled back from the impact of his words, did he fail yet again...? As he was going through these thoughts he didn't notice Monsoon forming a spear of water on the stream to their sides. Ready to shoot out and impale his sides, yet as it was about to shoot out the gates behind Natsu suddenly burst apart with ice spears. Monsoon's eyes widened and he leaped off the bridge narrowly avoiding the spears, Gray Fullbuster ran through the busted doors, Happy hanging back for the battle that was inevitably about to happen. The Ice-Make Wizard turned to his friend and shook him back to his senses, "Natsu focus, he's trying to mess with your head."

Natsu turned his glassy eyes to Gray and nodded vigorously, "Yeah...yeah, right."

"Good, you good?"

"Yeah...yeah I think so."

"Good." Gray socked Natsu in the jaw, "That's for hitting me on the head!"

"Ow! That hurt you asshole!" Natsu roared, he wanted to throw another punch at him but his body ached as it fought off the last of the infection.

"Next time don't punch me!" Monsoon looked at the two of them with reluctant interest as they began to yell and fight at each other, finally when it seemed to wind down they turned their attention back to Monsoon. The Ice-Make Wizard and the Dragon-Slayer readied themselves against the man before them. "Ready flamebrain?"

"Been ready popsicle." Natsu narrowed his eyes at Monsoon, who smirked as he began to summon up the streams of water into floating weapons, the moment Monsoon's hand swung at them was when the fight began. Natsu leaped aside as the water weapons seemed to head straight for Gray, who slammed his fists together and the moment the weapons got too close they froze mid-air.

"Ice-Make: Knuckle!" Gray shouted as Monsoon's smirk vanished, the latter raised his arms to defend himself as thousands of ice fists simultaneously slammed onto Monsoon's arms. He grimaced at the pain as Gray was now smirking, "your trick may work on Juvia, but water turns into ice."

Monsoon growled and leaped into the air, having the water shoot out from the stream as spears again. Gray could have froze them again, but he chose to dodge this time, Monsoon saw this as an opening and waved his arm to redirect the spears...but that plan went out the window when Natsu slammed his fist on his face: sending Monsoon spinning through the air. Natsu launched at him again with fists glowing with magic, ready to deal some damage...only for a spout of water to intercept him and send him flying. Natsu yelled out and tried to control his fall until Monsoon redirected the same water spout to blast Natsu back to the ground with a bam! The water continued to rush against Natsu, who was using his fire in an attempt to turn it to steam and burn it out, but his body was too weak and tired from fighting off the poison. Gray though quickly froze the water spout and ran up it, slamming his fists together again for another spell. "Ice-Make: Flail!"

Creating a giant spiked flail, Gray swung it at Monsoon who created a small shield of water to deflect the hits. He tried to launch another attack, but Gray moved quicker and spiked him with the ice flail. Moving in again for another swing Monsoon summoned up a torrent of water to slam down on him. Both of them both struck, but Gray again was faster his flail smacking into Monsoon from above and sending him to the ground. Just in time for Natsu to gather what energy he had left for an attack, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The burst of flame shot down at Monsoon, swarming him with hot burning flames and sending a cloud of steam everywhere. Both fighters landed on the ground and at the spot where Monsoon was in the cloud of steam, Natsu smirked as he finally felt the infection going away.

"That wasn't so bad-"

"Don't say that," Gray cut him off, "We always say that and the fight somehow gets ten times worse."

"Relax popsicle...what's with these guys anyway, they barely fought back."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Not one of them used a spell, Mistral didn't, neither did this guy...it's like they want to lose or something."

You know this whole song and dance, so these next notes are not that surprising. Through the cloud of steam water began to gather and concentrate down on the now standing figure of Monsoon, both boys tensed and silently cursed themselves for once again underestimating their opponent. Well, Natsu was, Gray was not surprised at all. The water surrounded Monsoon, the silver haired man was definitely bruised from their fight but he also had the energy to keep going. "You were wondering about spells Natsu Dragneel? To make it clear we all can certainly use them, you defeated Mistral so quickly she didn't even have time to call out hers. I will not make that mistake...you see, we are taught to rely on our magic's base form and power...allowing us to save and build our energy for more powerful spells rather than waste our time on smaller ones. Now...behold!"

The water then crashed in around Monsoon, forming an orb around him his body became obscured in the dark waters. Natsu and Gray were going to attack, try to stop him before his spell completed...but as they readied their attacks the water dome suddenly burst apart and formed into a watery figure of Monsoon. Similar to Juvia's Sierra spell, except Monsoon was bigger now and from his waist down had octopus tentacles composed completely out of water. His long silvery hair flowed behind him in it's watery form and more water gathered around him and continued to increase his size.

"Behold Monsoon, the Typhoon of Fiore!" his hand glowed a soft blue color and a trident formed, "Poseidon's Trident!"

He threw a watery trident at Gray, who attempted to freeze it just like Monsoon's past attacks but the trident bashed into him and slammed Gray into a wall. Natsu roared in anger and launched at Monsoon, swinging fists of fire at him. Monsoon wave his hand and water shot from his palms and created a wave of water that blasted Natsu backwards, he slammed back into the wall next to Gray. Monsoon gave a watery echo of a laugh and floated above the small garden, raising his hands out to his sides the aqueducts burst open with sea of water that floated and formed around Monsoon. Natsu shook his head free of cobwebs and looked up to see the water begin to gather around Monsoon.

"Gray, can you-"

"There's...there's too much I-"

"Rage of the Red Sea!" Monsoon roared, the water crashed down and swallowed up Gray and Natsu, the two of them crashed and were tossed among the waves and bounced around. Monsoon grimaced at this though, this wouldn't be enough and Natsu Dragneel was a serious threat to him, he had to take him out. He took a small amount of water from his palm and blasted it towards another ceremonial knight in armor, it came to life and turned to Monsoon for orders. "Listen to me carefully..."

* * *

A small hole in the dome appeared as Mathayus, carrying Lucy, crashed down into the huge room. Landing on one of the large towers he set Lucy down as they slowed to a stop, she looked throughout this room with awe and horror.

"This...this looks like the town!"

"We used this room to train Kakarof," Mathayus explained, which caused Lucy's eyes to shoot open wide.

"Kakarof? But how-"

"There he is!" Mathayus cut her off, pointing to the massive flood in front of what seems to be a mansion, Lucy couldn't even remember if there was a mansion, but all she could see right now was Natsu and Gray tumbling around in the water with a massive creature above them. Mathayus grimaced as he eyed Monsoon from above. "Monsoon's done holding back..."

Speaking of, Monsoon parted his hands and the water below them spread apart and washed away. Gray and Natsu coughed and spluttered, trying to regain their energy from the attack. At the second of seeing Natsu's pink hair Lucy's heart lifted, she couldn't keep quiet, not when he was so close within range.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, catching both Natsu and Monsoon's attention. The latter looked shocked and very displeased.

"Scorpion, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Made a wrong turn." Mathayus shrugged, yet his smirk was a knowing and taunting one. Natsu was so elated to see Lucy he couldn't even care that Mathayus was with her...if only he didn't focus too much on her...maybe he would have heard the knight swoop in at high speed.

"Lucy! I am so gl-" Natsu was cut off when the knight's lance tore through his back and out of his chest. He didn't even scream...his eyes just widened as he felt his own burning blood across his face, he looked down at the lance sticking through his chest. The reactions were tremendous: Happy screamed, Gray was as frozen as the ice he casts when he saw his best friend slayed before his very eyes. Mathayus's eyes widened in shock and denial...Lucy just stared...her eyes absorbing all she could see.

"...please no..." she whispered helplessly as the knight tossed aside Natsu's body, the moment he hit the ground is when Lucy's voice rose straight up, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"One down..." Monsoon smirked, "One to-"

Monsoon's taunt was cut off when a massive fist of ice slammed into his body and sent him crashing into the wall of the mansion, Gray Fullbuster shook with rage as he slammed his fist again and again and again: summoning Ice-Knuckle after Ice-Knuckle not just on Monsoon but on the knight who did the deed.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gray screamed as multiple fists pounded on Monsoon's body, a wave of water cut through the ice and Monsoon floated down. His lower half form shifted and instead formed massive reptilian legs: used for running and charging. He formed the trident in his hands again and held it like a weapon, Gray slammed his fist again. "Ice-Make: Sword! Ice-Make: Shield!"

A sword and shield of pure crystalline ice formed in both of his hands, he gripped his sword tightly and held his shield out as Monsoon began to charge at him. Trident poised and ready to impale the angry wizard, "You seek to die alongside the Dragon-Slayer?!"

"His name _is _NATSU!" Gray gave a battle roar and quickly twisted out of the way: slashing his sword at Monsoon's legs, causing the water form to slightly freeze solid and making him trip and crash to the ground. Monsoon growled as he quickly broke down the ice to water, readying his trident again as Gray charged in with sword and shield, like a knight in combat. Yet as Gray fought against the murderer of his friend, Mathayus was carrying Lucy, on the verge of hysterics, to Natsu's body. The moment he set her down she pushed away from him and collapsed on her knees next to him, her hands hovering over the lance...as if she should try and pull it out or not. She turned to Mathayus with rage in her eyes, her sorrow screaming at him, she wanted to scream how could she save him now and that it was his fault. The warrior simply cast his eyes downward and let Lucy grieve, she turned back to the body fighting against her round stomach to hold him as close as possible.

"Natsu...Natsu no you can't...you can't die. You're too stubborn to die so please...please come back..." Lucy sobbed into his face, "Natsu please...you promised me...you have to fulfill your promise Natsu please! You're...you're my dragon remember? I'm your princess and I need you to save me from the knight!"

Nothing, the Dragon-Slayer remained still, Lucy lifted his face to her lips and kissed his forehead, "I...I love you Natsu...please...I love you and I didn't get to tell you...you have to wake up so I can tell you..."

Lucy threw her head back into the sky and screamed, "COME BACK TO ME PLEASE!"

* * *

"_...I really wanted to go on more adventures with you..."_

_No!_

"_Please...protect our future..."_

_Why was he always here? In his darkness, with his eyes closed...in his dreams on the edge of the happy one...this scene always played through in his mind and dominated his darkest moments. The blood on the ground...the body before him...he was so numb when he saw his own body fall. _

_Wait..._

_It's supposed to be someone else, it was supposed to be...who was it supposed to be? Whoever it was originally it was not this time...it was...it was him? He could see his own body on the ground, blood soaked, lance through his chest...he was dead? He could see someone...someone holding his body, he couldn't see who it was...he couldn't hear the whispers. Yet he could see something, something as bright as the sun, long and flowing and beautiful. He felt memories attached to that color and as he thought more on about it the memories came back to him. Lucy...it was Lucy! She was alive! She was...holding his dead body...he was dead. Or was he? He looked beyond them and he could see himself again, staring back at him._

"_You're not dead...not yet...our magic energy is keeping us alive, but not for very long."_

"_How...how do I come back?"_

_The other Natsu narrowed his eyes even further, "There is no coming back through normal means..."_

"_Normal? What do you mean?"_

_The other Natsu kept his steely gaze on him, "There is me. My power is strong enough to bring us back...but, you don't like using our power do you? You cast it aside...and for what? Us dead? Lucy to follow? How soon will Gray fall? Erza will fight to the bitter end but she will fall too..."_

_The other Natsu walked around Lucy and his own corpse and stood in front of him now, "We can live if you accept our power...the power to protect the one thing we cherish most in this world." He turned to let him see Lucy, "She needs us...are we going to let her down?"_

_Natsu looked at his other self that stood before him, he didn't understand who he was...beyond he represented something he hated about himself._  
_"You remember our oath right? What we swore when we saw the Lucy from the future?"_

_"...to never let it happen again," Natsu nodded as he looked to his other self...the representation of everything he hated about his new power, he hated it...but he needed it. He clenched his fingers into a fist._

* * *

As Lucy began to cradle and plea the Lacrima in Natsu's chest began to glow a fiery red, Mathayus saw this and quickly grabbed Lucy out of the way. She resisted at first, even still, but Mathayus knew that if this is what he hoped it would be then all was not lost.

_"They may hate you."_

_"I know."_

The lance melted onto his body and turned into skin as it healed his wound.

_"They may fear you."_

_"I know."_

Gray gave a yell as he fell to the ground, ice sword broken, shield busted, Monsoon upon him.

_"She may be frightened of you."_

_"I don't care."_

_"You don't?"_

Lucy watched with fright and hope as heat built around Natsu's body, the body itself slowly began to stand up on it's own.

_"If I have to do this then I will...if she fears me then it will be something I will have to endure...if I become a monster, so be it. Anything..."_

Natsu's eyes finally shot open as his coal eyes glowed blazing red.

_"For her!"_

Natsu pulled his arms close to his body as energy built, he spread them out with a roar of feral rage as a massive blast of fire ripped through the ground around him. Cracking through the ground and blasting straight into the air, the fire became so hot and blazing that Mathayus stepped in front of Lucy to shield her from the heat. Monsoon paused mid final blow to Gray to witness a heat so strong it was already causing his form to steam up. The fires blazed up to the top of the dome and into the sky above, creating a light that burst through the dark clouds. The blaze continued for what seemed like forever until it suddenly just died. The ground was red with heat and the air thick with it, Mathayus slowly moved out from in front of Lucy for the two of them to stare at what was before them.

Whether it was Natsu was up for debate...the figure that stood before them had his hair...but his skin was completely gone, replaced with red and yellow dragon scales. They formed a crest on his chest like armor, all on his elbows, knees, and chest crests were there creating an armor like substance. His body, all of scales with the exception of the Lacrima no longer blue, but pure red. His hands now were claws as they gleamed sharply in the dark. His eyes red and narrowed, his teeth sharpened like a predator, growls emitted smoke from his throat. As I said, whether it was Natsu was now up for debate, for now what stood before them...was a dragon in the shape of a human once called Natsu Dragneel.


	10. Chapter 10: Second Son Triumphant

I am so thrilled at the comments for Chapter 9, lots of praise coming in for how that chapter was handled. I also learned a friend, who reads this very story from chapter 1 just as it went up, admitted to me he is not really a NaLu fan, so I asked him why does he read Second Son and I was prepared for him to say 'cause we're friends' or something, instead he responded: Cause you write it so well. Now, yes he could be buttering me up so to speak, but I will currently take that as a win and move on from there. Of course I am going to thank my reviewers from the previous chapter: **LoneBusterWolf, Angelic Shadow123, Guest Reviewer: Sierra, giNgaNiNja707, and Dreadbolt. **Thanks to all those listed for taking their time to say a few words about the chapter, I hope to hear others as well, even if it's something simple to comment on the more the merrier. But, enough of my spiel, it's time for Chapter 10.

* * *

**Chapter X: Second Son Triumphant**

Natsu in his confusion and fear he could remember one thing...he didn't know why his brain was drifting back to this during such a stressful time, but perhaps everything could be traced there. When he was growing up, long before he found Fairy Tail, when he lived in the forest. He could remember it, the smell of the trees, the chirping of the birds...and of course, one moment as clear as day. The forest was idyllic and quiet like it should be, it was rarely ever disturbed...trees were always green, the birds were always chirping, everything was at peace and nothing could take that away... not the thundering footsteps that pounded on the ground and over the field. Casting a long shadow over the plains, the owner of the thundering footsteps craned his long neck to look over the tops of the forest: using his keen dragon eyes to spot the missing scamp. When he spoke his voice rumbled out over the forest tops, but such was the voice of the mighty Igneel. "Natsu! Where are you, it is nearly lunch time!"

He was getting concerned when he didn't see the scamp leap out of wherever he was hiding at the word 'lunch', he began to stretch his senses out to find him. His ears caught something, the slightest sound that didn't fit with nature: crying. Fearing the worst Igneel stomped over to the sound of crying, tearing through the woods, should anyone harm his son they would feel his wrath. Finally he came across the little Natsu, huddled against a tree, a few feet in front of him was an open book. Natsu lifted his head up when Igneel crashed through the trees, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Natsu, are you hurt?"

Natsu, eyes bubbling with tears shook his head, giving an unhelpful sniffle as Igneel craned his head to look for any sign of something not meant to be here. He couldn't see anything, he couldn't sense anything, he turned back to the blubbering boy, "Then why do you cry Natsu?"

Natsu raised a finger to the open book that was in front of him, Igneel's eyes narrowed...where did this book come from? Was it dropped here? If so...by whom? It mattered not, he craned his head down to get a closer look at the pages: which depicted a human knight marrying a human princess. It was a fairy tale, which only confused Igneel as to why this caused him to cry. "Natsu why does this bring you tears...?"

Natsu was a blubbering mess, yet somehow through his tears he forced out words, "He...she was...the...he killed her friend Igneel!"

"Show me." Igneel asked, for his large claws would not allow Igneel to turn small pages of human books. Natsu turned the pages back and showed an image that immediately caused him to burst into fresh new tears, a human knight with his sword in a dragon, the following page showing the human knight riding off with the princess. Igneel knew that humans did not have popular opinions of dragons, and sowed their dislike into stories for their children called fairy tales, of course not all of them depicted dragons as evil and he was not denying there are corrupt and evil dragons...but it wasn't something he was proud to admit about. While he could take this as the reason for Natsu's tears...he knew Natsu couldn't read, they had yet to really begin their lessons for reading so he had to wonder what was it that caused Natsu to have such tears? "Natsu my son, these are stories by humans, fairy tales, they are not facts or history just things they tell their children for bed."  
"B-but, why did he kill her friend Igneel?" Natsu asked through sobs, "the dragon was her friend and the knight killed him!"

Now it made sense, Igneel had realized Natsu had grossly misinterpreted the story itself and assumed the dragon was not the villain but the good guy and close protector of the princess in the castle, Natsu though continued to blubber away, "T-they were friends and that knight just took her away, never to see her friend again!"

"Natsu, that is not how the tale goes...this book depicts the dragon as the princess's captor not as her protector, he-"

"No!" Natsu stood up, "No he was her friend! He protected her! He can't be a bad guy cause...cause you're a dragon and you're not a bad guy! Dragons can't be bad guys!"

"That's..." Igneel paused for a moment, "That's not entirely true Natsu-"

"I don't care!" Natsu shook his head, he gave the book a dark glare. Running up to his he swung his foot will all of his might, kicking the book across the plains, "The dragon was her friend! He protected her! And-and one day when I grow up I will find my own princess, and I will protect her from any bad guy and-and I'll show everyone dragons are not bad guys!"

Igneel didn't want to break his son's spirit over something like this, it wasn't worth such a sadness and he seemed obstinate enough to believe what he believed regardless. Instead Igneel gave a warm smile and nodded, "I am sure you will one day...now let's get some lunch Natsu."

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered up, shooting off his mood always ever changing in moments. Igneel made to follow him but he saw some writing on the back of the book, he knew sometimes humans liked to label books to show ownership. He got in close and began to read the writing on the back of the book, there wasn't much, just a simple label of where this book came from.

"...Love & Lucky..."

He gave a frown at the name, not even sure where this book came from or how it even got here he turned his back on it and followed Natsu to where lunch would be. Yet his mind drifted back to that book, there was something about it...something about the title...the K was a bit faded, he nearly read it as 'Love & Lucy'...

* * *

Some part of Natsu reflected on his feelings from that day as he stood there, feeling power course through his whole being. The others could feel it too, even Monsoon suddenly felt slightly overwhelmed by the heat and power pouring out of his body. Gray had leaned up as he was certain Monsoon was too distracted to strike, his eyes focused in on Natsu and his new form, "No way...Natsu?"

"Natsu!" Happy cried out, "Natsu you're okay!"

"Natsu...?" Lucy spoke as well, trying to call out to him. "Natsu is that you...?"

"Can't be!" Monsoon dismissed, "I killed Natsu Dragneel, there's no way that's him."

The second Monsoon spoke Natsu's eyes shot to his direction, smoke poured from his mouth as he opened up to a roar. It shook the buildings that still stood and caused the ground to rumble, everyone but Monsoon and Mathayus could feel their footing slip from them. Monsoon raised his hand began forming his Poseidon's Trident, "Poseidon-"

Suddenly something grabbed his throwing arm and he spun around to see Natsu, he had moved so fast he didn't even register it until he had grabbed him. His claws tightening around Monsoon's arm seconds before he spun around and threw him against a building. Monsoon yelled out as he crashed against the building wall, he tried to recover but Natsu had appeared in front of him and threw his fist: the punch was so strong it sent him through not one or two, nor three, but counting up to seven buildings before Monsoon collided with the stone statue from the 'town square', he crashed painfully to the ground. He yelled out as he stood up, his eyes widening as he saw Natsu at the hole in which he crashed from: red glowing energy gathering up to his maw as it formed a massive fireball. Monsoon leaped out of the way seconds before a massive beam of fire shot through the statue and all the remaining buildings up to the entrance. Which speaking of, Erza and Juvia had finally finished off the last of the knights when the beam of fire blasted through the houses near them. The two girls moved aside and stared with surprise at the singeing hole where the fire came from.

"This fire...is it Natsu?" Juvia asked.

"Natsu never had an attack like that..." Erza trailed off as she suddenly thought of the very thing she was trying to prevent, "Come on!"

Erza leaped onto the rooftop of one of the buildings just in time to see a brilliant explosion of fire blast from the town's center, she took a step back as she searching the explosion for the caster...then she saw a figure, someone composed out of water? She looked at it closer and recognized the shape as Monsoon, transformed, but it was him...then if she wasn't so intent on keeping track she would have thought what she saw was a trick of her eyes. She merely blinked and he was there, Natsu...but different, scale covered, sharp teeth and claws, the spot where his Lacrima injury glowing bright red as he swung his claw down and sent Monsoon to the ground.

Erza's hand flew to her breast plate as before her eyes her fears were slowly coming to pass. _Natsu no...don't...don't go where I can't follow you..._ Erza thought to herself as the explosion died down, with a conviction in her heart Erza took off to the spot where the two of them were doing battle: fulling intending on stepping in, for fear if she didn't Natsu might do something...dark. Of course that would only work if he even reached Monsoon, he managed to gather enough water to create a shield against Natsu's attacks: but that wasn't going to last very long. Monsoon gathered up his remaining energy and caused all the aqueducts in the area to explode with water, gathering around his body and forming around him.

"I'm not losing to you Dragneel!" he roared as the water formed a massive figure, an oversized version of Monsoon looked down on the speck of Natsu. The water formed him into a massive titan, which pulled one of his fists back and swung it down on Natsu. Who shot his arms out and stopped the fist mid-punch, Natsu fought against the large fist and with a powerful push he shoved the swing back long enough for him to leap in the air. He leaped onto Monsoon's chest cavity, where the real Monsoon was protected inside, and began clawing at it: trying to break through his defenses. This didn't last very long when Monsoon grabbed Natsu and threw him off him, he crashed through a roof and into one of the houses.

Monsoon raised his arms and slammed down on the building, crumbling it to the ground and sending the rubble down on him. Monsoon pulled back his attacks as the rubble cleared to find Natsu still alive, not wasting anymore time he pounded his large fists on him over and over: sending Natsu deeper into the ground. After what seemed like forever he pulled his fist back, examining Natsu's body...it remained still for a moment, but only for a moment, he crawled out of the hole made for him and roared at Monsoon. For the first time in the whole fight, he began to panic: he hit him with everything, even this form with it's attacks should have felt like a tower of metal crashing down on Natsu yet nothing seemed to even slow him down.

"To hell with the plan!" Monsoon yelled, "To hell with it all! I am not getting killed over this!"

Thin points of water shot out into spikes and shot at Natsu, who tensed up to dodge when suddenly several discs made of Ice shot back and severed the points of water. Gray Fullbuster, stood there, shield still in hand and more discs in the other hand. "Not this time Monsoon!"

At that time Erza flew in, Heaven's Wheel Armor activated, and slashed the large form across the back: as he reached for his back in pain Erza took this vulnerable moment to land several slashes on his chest: weakening down his defenses. Monsoon swiped his hands at Erza, who nimbly flew out of the way and out of Monsoon's reach. Natsu rushed forward in a burst of flame and rammed himself at Monsoon's chest, the impact sending the massive water giant crashing to the ground. Natsu scratched his claws at the slashes Erza made, finally breaking through Monsoon's defenses...but the Typhoon of Fiore wasn't ready to call it quits just yet. Just as Natsu was about to break through his last defense Monsoon fired a blast of water, knocking Natsu back. The giant turned his arm over in the direction of Mathayus and Lucy, his arm liquidizing into water.

"If she is the reason you fight, then you will be the reason she dies!"

"Lucy run!" Happy cried.

Mathayus's eyes widened, Monsoon had lost it utterly: he didn't care anymore about his mission, just survival. The arm turned into a giant blast of hot water and shot in their direction, Mathayus moved to step in front of Lucy...but someone beat him to it, Natsu stood with his back turned to the blast, arms out as he held back the blast of water. Natsu roared out as the water boiled against him, Lucy yelled for fear she was going to be hit before her eyes registered Natsu there. Smoke emitted from his mouth as he fought against the funnel of water, growls coming out even over the drone of the water. Except as Lucy listened she realized it wasn't growls, these growls were forming into words...Natsu was trying to speak.

"Luuuucyyy..." he growled out, his voice rumbling from his throat, "Ruuuuun..."

Lucy's eyes widened and she honestly felt like crying, it was him: he was still there. Her Natsu was still under those scales and flames and rage, she shook her head at him and the Hybrid Dragon blinked at her decision. She stood up, walking closer to him, and despite boiling water raining around them she put her hands on his scale covered cheek. She did not attempt to kiss him like before, she just stared at those dragon eyes as if she could peer behind them to see her Natsu under could, she could see him smiling at her behind those monster eyes...and she could see his conviction and she knew he wouldn't ever let anything touch her. No blade, no boiling water, no punch shall ever get close with her...not as long as Natsu was willing enough to become a monster for her. She was afraid this power of his would change him, it did, but not for the dark reasons she feared. She felt it silly she even allowed herself to be afraid of such a man: even confronted with the most brutality, he would always do it for the right reasons. Which is why now Natsu didn't need fear or worry...he needed to know that she knew he was underneath it all, and she knew just what to say.

"Go get him."

Natsu looked at her for a moment before his sharp teeth bore in a grin, he spun around, gave a roar as fire burst from his mouth and combated the water: pushing it back and vaporizing it back up to Monsoon's body and in a burst of steam vaporized it. Monsoon yelled out as he lost his protective form, stripped back to the form from earlier he tried to reach out and gather more water around him to attack. However he soon felt Natsu's claws around his throat, holding him there before he threw Monsoon into the air. His claws igniting with fire, the stance and power felt very similar to Natsu's **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**, but he didn't once call it's name as he performed the attack.

Blasting Monsoon higher in the air until suddenly appeared above him, his dragon body igniting into fire as he then crashed down with Monsoon at high speed: sending him to the ground and creating an explosion of fire. It ripped through the ground and incinerated any house that had any piece of it still standing, leaving the ground floor of the dome very bare. The others gathered around the center as Natsu was seen standing over Monsoon's body, the latter was reverted back to his human form and breathing heavily – alive, but out of the fight. Natsu tilted his head back and gave a victorious roar, once again shaking the dome with the power behind his yell. Erza had great difficulty fighting the anxiousness in her heart as she stared at this frightening form of Natsu's. He didn't kill him...so she was relieved that somehow Natsu was still under there. Natsu had finally finished roaring, he turned his head to Lucy, he slowly began to make his way to her...only pausing when he heard fits of coughing. He turned around as he saw Monsoon slowly stagger up, barely able to stand and chose foolishly to waste his energy talking.

"You think you won...you little freak. You won for now but what about in the future? The more of us you take down...the more of a freak you become, your friends will no longer protect you they will fear you. When that day comes I will be laughing, you hear me?! I will be-"

He was quickly cut off when Gray brought his shield across the back of his head, knocking him out. The Ice-Make Wizard gave a dismissive grunt, "Someone had to shut him up."

Natsu let out a guttural chuckle, feeling the high of battle fade his scales began to revert back to skin. During this process he began to stumble a bit, feeling his energy leaving him as the great power of this form faded out. He was losing his footing but he continued to stumble to Lucy, fully intending to make his way there no matter what it takes. He felt his feet give out though and he lurched forward, but Lucy was already making her own way there and caught Natsu before he hit the ground. Easing him down as she knelt on the ground, Natsu resting on her shoulder fighting to stay awake. It was hard to do because the smell of everything Lucy was comforting and lulling him to sleep.

"I...I did it Lucy I...I beat him.." Natsu mumbled tiredly.

"Yes, yes you did." Lucy responded back, "You saved me Natsu, like you always do."

"Yeah...yeah I did..."

"Shhh..." she whispered, lightly stroking her hands through his salmon hair. "Rest now...everything will be okay...my silly little dragon..."

Happy flew over to Natsu and plopped himself down on his shoulders, spreading his arms as wide as he could to embrace his friend who he thought he had lost. Natsu was about to slip into the welcoming darkness of sleep...when a hearty laugh filled the air, causing him to snap up from Lucy's shoulder. The group of Fairy Tail turned to Mathayus, who laughed and clapped his hands together: the warrior was very jubilant. "Yes...I finally have the proof I searched for...you are the one! The Second Son! At long last!"

Gray raised an eyebrow at that time, "The Second Son? What are you going on about?"

"If only you were not exhausted, we could have our destined battle now!" Mathayus continued, ignoring Gray, "But alas...we will once again have to push off our conflict, till later anyway."

"No!" Erza roared, he blades aiming at Mathayus, "I want answers! Now! No more games! Who is your Master and why are you obsessed with Natsu?!"

Mathayus eyed Erza's blades as they threatened to attack him, "Yes...you have earned some answers...one I could tell you, but I need you to come to your own conclusion Titania. So, a little clue from me to you..." he gestured to the dome, "you have learned this town was built to train Kakarof yes?"

Erza nodded and Mathayus continued, "And that we let him ravage the town so we may find a guild and a female wizard equal to our needs," Lucy's eyes widened at this, but the rest having heard this before nodded, "I'm afraid it goes a bit deeper than that...one final clue you have yet to hear of...don't you think it was funny how easy you found us?"

Erza scoffs, "If you're implying you led us here, Mistral already-"

"No, not really...not in the way you're thinking. I mean...don't you think it was convenient? You were pointed here...given a rather clear road to get here too...did you not once question how easy it was to find us?"

Erza tilts her head to the side, not really liking where this was heading, "What are you talking about...?"

"Think...you were not only given a clear map of how to get here...but told the exact nature and history of the very spell Lucy Heartfilia has right now...all that from someone who lives in a small village? You never once guessed?"

Erza's eyes widened as the realization kicked in, Juvia's hands flew to her mouth as well once she pieced it together. Gray shook his head denial, even Lucy looked like she was going to be sick. Natsu wasn't quite there yet...but he was about to be. Erza's voice became soft and trembling, "We've been played...right from the beginning...the Master was there all along...and we never even knew!"

* * *

In the shadows of his throne the Master grins, thinking of his triumph and of how his plan worked so perfectly...Kakarof was the perfect tool to manipulate, an outcast with no direction given power is an idiot who believes he's the king of the world. Feed him lies of a higher purpose and give him the tools to do it and he could cause enough trouble, after waiting a good while of Kakarof razing the village he then had the request sent out to guilds. Fairy Tail answered and as predicted Kakarof went down like a sack of bolts, too easy...all too easy. During the celebration he would suggest to the villagers he would have someone, in this case the young aspiring billionaire Damon, woo the wizard of his choice...and he chose Lucy Heartfilia.

Sundowner and Monsoon told him to choose Erza, because the famous Titania would have more than enough energy...but no, Celestial Wizards were interesting in their talent and Lucy had quite a bit of it...he chose her instead. Damon successfully wooed Lucy to the docks that night, where he and Mathayus put her to sleep and cast the spell on her. With that in place he created his message to Fairy Tail, knowing they would follow Lucy to Hollow Island regardless of what he said to them. Because the spell and the wizard were only one part of the success, the rest came from trials...he needed to throw Lucy into stressful situations and trials, it would be risky because it could trigger birth, but the upside would be all the stress and battles would build her energy even more...making her all that much sweeter when he drained her life and energy. Worming into their trust was too easy...after all...who would suspect the town's own Doctor?

He had won. Heartfilia was on her way here and soon he would once again cheat death.

"Monsoon screwed up."

"What?!" The Master turned to Sundowner, who had entered the room, "How-"

"Same as Mistral, Natsu Dragneel."

There it was...the one wild card in his perfect plan, Natsu Dragneel, no one expected him. Despite his findings when he checked him over Natsu had somehow shown incredible strength and power, so much so he became Mathayus's obsession...that story of the 'Second Son' or something. He didn't pay much attention to it in the past, but it seemed now he must alter his flippant feelings to Mathayus's obsession. He clenched his hands into fists and turned to Sundowner, rage could be felt from the darkness he sat in. "We're running out of time, pull the plug Sundowner. No mercy, no games, let loose everything we have and get Lucy Heartfilia to me now...all the stress she just endured she will be giving birth any time soon, the spell won't have the same potency if she does. Get her to me now!"

Sundowner grinned all white teeth, "I was hoping you'd say that...and Scorpion?"

"His games are getting in my way now," the Master growled, "If you see him...send him to me. If he refuses, kill him."

"I take that back..._that's_ what I have been wanting to hear," Sundowner laughed, running from the room to prepare for his turn now to enter the field. The Master slammed his fist on the throne chair, this game was going on long enough...Lucy Heartfilia would not walk out of this alive, she would not. He's worked too hard to let this slip by him because of one little brat who can't work out his own feelings to her, he would have Fairy Tail under his boot and crushed. Nothing was going to stop him, nothing at all. Tonight is the night Fairy Tail falls.


	11. Chapter 11: The Pain of Truth

And we're back again, yes I am on fire it seems, these chapters are easy for me to write because I pretty much have all planned out what I want to do. I _HOPE _to continue this process, but I should allow for error. So that is why I am pushing now for more frequent updates, gotta strike now while the iron is hot than wait for it to cool down too much. In either case, here we go again, I will now thank my reviewers for chapter ten: **LoneBusterWolf, Nalu123, Darkwarrior1010, and giNgaNiNja707. **

Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope to hear from you again and I hope to hear from anyone else out there as well! As I said before your thoughts mean a lot and I hope to hear what you all like so far and what you want to see in the future, feedback does help, I mean I could keep writing but I could be oblivious to all the dislike this story could have, so feedback gives me a frame of mind of what everyone is thinking. As I said before, everything that is said gives me an idea of what you all like and how I am doing so far. If you do have an issue, please, tell me now. I had someone who pretty much lied to me for 20 some chapters and when it was over the person listed every fault and failure of my story, so please, tell me _now_ if you feel there is an issue rather than after the story. Less regrets I have the better. If you really don't find any faults that's okay too, tell me what you like about it. Again, communication helps me write better and give you a better story.

Anyhoo, now that is out of the way, Chapter 11!

* * *

**Chapter XI: The Pain of Truth**

The heavy footsteps Sundowner made thudded as he stepped onto the balcony, over looking the very empty large assembly room. He put his hands behind his back and paced back and forth for a bit, pausing once he thought of what he was going to say he turned back to the room and spoke, "Alright everyone listen clearly, the Master wants us to deal with this situation once and for all. So I need all of you to assemble now and prepare for battle."

Nothing...but of course there was nothing, he was talking into an empty room. Sundowner gave a frown and raised his foot, "Didn't any of you hear me, I said..." he slammed his foot down to the ground, "Assemble!"

The moment his foot hit the ground the walls and ground suddenly exploded in dust as out crawled monsters comprised of the stone substance they burst out from. They came out in all varied sizes, human sized, very thin but with sharp weapons...or monstrous sized with big boulders comprising it's body and equally big weapons to match. They clambered over each other and were roaring at each other should one of them actually step on the other's feet, Sundowner let this chaos continue for a moment before he cut over them with his loud voice. "Settle down! They'll be plenty of time to kill in a moment! We got orders boys, there is a guild here that had overstayed their welcome...I mean seriously, they made messes everywhere they went and I just think it's rude...don't you?"

The creatures roared back in approval, Sundowner smirked, "Master wants them evicted and we're allowed to choose their manner of exit! It's a free for fall boys...oh, sorry, not all," he pulled out a device similar to the holographic recorder and displayed an image of Lucy, "if you see this blonde, you are to take her to the Master _unharmed_. The rest? Do whatever you want! Crush them! Strip them and burn them! Anything you want!"

He raised his fist in the air, the creatures were getting more excited with each word, "It's our rules now boys! And all the rules allow one thing! The utter death of Fairy Tail! Come on boys! Lets rip out some fairy wings!"

The creatures collection of roars shook the room as the massive set doors began to open, they all swarmed out, clambering over one and another to get out and start the bloodshed. Sundowner just smiled as he saw the creatures practically kill each other just to get out of the door, he didn't need creatures who fell in line...just those that could kill and these could do just that. Fairy Tail won't survive the intense brutality of these creatures, no way...it was just a matter of time now.

* * *

"You all have been played from the moment you accepted the request."

Mathayus's, although obvious, words of truth had rocked Fairy Tail to it's core. The person who had given them the most kindness and assistance in figuring out what was wrong with Lucy, was the one who put her in this position in the first place. Natsu suddenly had a lot more energy than he did awhile ago, he slammed his fist onto the ground in his anger – his eyes narrowed and teeth gritted. "When I find that doctor...the Master...whoever, I am so going to kick his ass! He's going to pay for everything he has done!"

"You still have two more of us to go through...me of course," Mathayus pointed to himself, "And Sundowner...he's going to be a tricky one to overcome. Where Mistral relied on her battle ability and Monsoon relied on cunning, Sundowner specializes in brutality and savagery. As well as perchance for forcing people into 'no win situations'."

"I don't believe in such a thing." Erza stated, to which Mathayus gave her a look.

"Then you haven't faced Sundowner."

As if on cue the dome rumbled, everyone looked up into the air and through the small hole Natsu made when he transformed they could see a huge swarm of stone created monsters leaping amongst the towers. Mathayus frowned, running over to a piece of the 'mansion' where Monsoon was waiting for them: he slammed a panel on the side of the wall and a wall opened up for a set of staircases.

"Hurry, Sundowner doesn't know of this tunnel, you'll have a small advantage."

"Where does it lead to?" Juvia asked as the others began to clamber to the tunnel, Mathayus pulled out a set of keys from his belt and tossed them to Erza.

"Where you need to be...you want more of your answers? Those keys will open the library's tower, where I have culminated my research of the spell...and of the Second Son." Erza opened her mouth to speak but Mathayus was quicker, "You want to understand my obsession? Go ahead...but you may not like what you find. Now go!"

He waved his arms as the monsters were beginning to pile in, luckily the others had made it down the tunnel and Mathayus sealed it up; this advantage would not work for them for very long but it would help. Mathayus turned to the monsters just as Sundowner dropped in from the sky, he cracked his neck as he looked at Mathayus and around the dome. "Hello Scorpion, come to see of Monsoon's fate?"

"Something like that."

"Good thing you're here, the Master wants to speak with you in his tower." Sundowner gestured, Mathayus looked up at the hole and nodded.

"I will be on my way."

Mathayus turned to leave when Sundowner gave a little chuckle, "You know...it wouldn't surprise me if somehow you're involved in this."

"Involved in what?"

"Fairy Tail's survival...they seem to know where exactly to go now do they? Besides...I was told Monsoon finally had the girl..."

"Fairy Tail saw against that, I wasn't even here." Mathayus shrugged, "I was in the library, like always."

Sundowner gave a humorless chuckle, Mathayus knew somewhere inside Sundowner didn't buy a word he said...but he would have to deal with him later. He had been dodging the Master ever since Natsu arrived on this island but now it was time to play his role again, he leaped out of the dome and made his way across the castle to the Master's tower...the storm cloud's rumble grew more consistent...the rain was gonna break down at any moment now...and soon when that rain broke down the real fight of Hollow Island will really begin.

* * *

The tunnel Mathayus sent them down was only dimly lit by torches spread far down the path, this would have been dangerous if the path wasn't a straight tunnel to a door at the very end. They opened the door slowly, checking to make sure nothing was out waiting for them. Once they were sure they all stepped out, finding themselves climbing out a false door built into a statue. The others clambered out and checked around to get their bearings, they could see the dome and noted they were a good distance from it. Before them was one of the most unusual buildings to day, it was a large two story building: in the shape of what you might expect from a book store or public library...but then there was the tower. At the center of the building was a huge tower, it spiraled upwards – not passing the clouds but getting pretty close, there were some smaller towers built on the side and they had a hard time telling but the top of the tower seemed to open up...like a massive balcony, or an arena.

"...Wow. That's...wow." Gray blabbered with his loss of words.

"Aye." Happy nodded as well.

"This must be the library Mathayus said," Erza pulled out the set of keys. "While I don't exactly trust him...we shouldn't be outside for too long."

A helpful roar from the dome behind gave everyone a reason to agree with Erza, quickly they moved to the front door of the library. Erza made to fit the key into the lock...except there wasn't one, just to be sure she tested the door and it opened right up. Confused everyone looked at Erza and for a moment, fearing that they were not in front of the library or Mathayus tricked them again.

"Mathayus said the library's _tower_," Juvia remembered, "He must be referring to the one in the center of the building."

Another roar from the background caused all moment of worrying to leave and they rushed inside the building, closing the doors they waited for the next few tense moments to see if they were seen. When they didn't hear anything else they gave a sigh of relief, turning around to have a look at the room they had ran in. It looked just like all the public libraries they had every seen, roomy, full of books and old brown shelves. Except right in the center was a large column that was obviously the tower, Erza and Juvia began to walk to the tower, Lucy was about to follow them until she yelled out suddenly and clutched her stomach. The two girls spun around but Natsu had immediately ran to her side, wrapping an arm around her to keep her up.

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

"Just...just a sharp pain..." Lucy gritted her teeth, "I'm...I'm okay now."

Erza and Juvia exchanged worried glances as Happy flew over to her, "Are you sure you're okay Lucy?"

"Y-yeah, I am fine..." Lucy slowly stood back up, meeting Natsu's gaze she realized he was holding onto her. She felt a blush crawl on her face, instinctively she hoped Natsu wouldn't notice...

"Sure? Your face is all red..."

So much for that, Lucy cleared her throat and gently separated herself from him. Natsu took this as a sign she was okay and walked to join the others, leaving Lucy was rather conflicting thoughts. _Why did I react like that? I know I love Natsu...I even said it myself when..._ Lucy paused as a thought crossed her mind, _I wasn't really thinking but...did Natsu hear me? He doesn't seem to act too different around me but this is Natsu..._

She thought back to Gray, what he said about Erza's theory and was starting to find it to be very sound: every fight he ever engaged in this whole time, every time something happened to her this power would kick in...she wanted to disregard it as timely and not really relevant. Yet now she felt she could no longer deny it, there was a very very good chance now Natsu was really in love with her...and that filled her with thoughts. She had imagined once her and Natsu together, but that didn't last long because Natsu was...well, Natsu. Now though? Now she couldn't stop imagining it...what would it be like? They pretty much sleep together anyway...without the sex. What would dates be like...? She had a hard time seeing Natsu be very fancy and such...so that felt like it was out the window for her...yet she would trade all the restaurants and fancy dresses in the world knowing that Natsu was the nicest, sweetest, man she had ever known in her whole life. Yet was that enough? Would their love even last? Or would it fade out after the first few months of passion? Could Natsu even be...'passionate'? I mean, he was Natsu...yet then again there is an animal-like quality about him that...Lucy's face went bright red at the mere thought.

"Hey Lucy!" Lucy jumped at Natsu's voice, for a split second she thought his dragon senses could stem to the depths of her imagination, "Come on, we need to get inside this tower."

"R-right, hold on." Lucy shook her head and walked her way too them, and stopped as she briefly hissed in pain. The sharp pain from earlier came back...so quickly too...what did this mean? Despite that she had managed to catch up with the others, they were examining the tower to find the lock that was mentioned. Yet they could not find a door nor padlock that would fit the key, they were beginning to get frustrated and feeling like they were tricked again. At least until Happy's voice called out from the dusty library.

"Hey! Look at this!"

The others gathered around Happy, who was on the second floor, the Exceed was floating in front of a symbol on the wall that had a keyhole shape in the middle. Erza was going to ignore it as mere decoration, but upon examination the size of the keyhole matched the key Mathayus gave her. She took the key with a firm grasp in her hand and fitted it into the lock, she gave a test turn and was able to turn the symbol until it was facing upside down. As she was turning the key there was the sound of gears turning from the cylinder column, once she finished the sides of the tower on the ground floor opened up to reveal a staircase.

"Cooooooooooolll..." Natsu and Happy gushed, the others rolled their eyes at their enthusiasm. The group made their way back down to the first floor and made their way up the tower steps, after awhile of walking up the twisting staircase they found themselves in the base of the tower: which was essentially the library part two. The tower was lined with massive shelves, along the walls were these lifts and conveyors...but they seemed to be offline. This would be no issue with the group, but with Lucy's condition they couldn't do any of the leaping they could do. Natsu walked over to the machine and pressed down on the button, nothing happened, a few more presses and nothing.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Gray asked, "Nothing is working."

"Hold on..." Juvia called out, her eyes staring intently at a sign by the machine Natsu was messing with. "This sign says here this machine is powered by liquid Lacrima, from the power room."

"Power room?" Natsu blinked, "You mean the one we fought Mistral in and where I...oh."

Natsu had ruptured the power lines when he stabbed Mistral's staff in the wall. Who knew that would be something this important later? Luckily for Fairy Tail, they were saved by a lucky happenstance, Juvia read the sign further and found their good fortune.

"In a situation in which the power fails to work, the lifts can be powered by the 'Shock Gloves' which are located in the box to the left." Gray looked over to the small stand on the wall with the metal box, he opened the box and found a set of gauntlets with strange braces around it. In a small spot next to each glove was an orb of lightning Lacrima and slots in the gauntlets where they fit. Gray pulled out the gloves and inspected them.

"Found them."

Erza quickly took the gloves from Gray's hands, clearly not wanting to risk him messing something up...or perhaps she just felt better being in control. In either cause she caused her own metal gauntlets to vanish and slipped the new ones over it. Gray had read the writing inscribed on the inside of the box and relayed it to Erza.

"These Shock Gloves are turned on by the button on the left glove, the Lacrima respond to each other and power both gloves. There is a warning that the Shock Gloves can hurt someone if you touch them with the gloves activated." As Gray finished Erza pressed the button, the Lacrima glowed yellow and the finger tips of the gloves sparked on with lightning. The others stepped back out of caution as Erza began to get a feel of the gloves.

"How do I power the lifts?"

Gray double checked the box's inscription, "It uh...it says you need to touch both shock gloves to the metal batteries on the sides of the controls."

He pointed over to the wide lift on the side, the question of if everyone would fit on the lift was to be wondered it would also be immediately answered. The lifts were meant to hold loads of books as well as many people to stack them, the group boarded the lift as Erza approached the controls. Realizing she couldn't operate and charge the lift she preset the lift's controls to go up before touching both hands to the batteries. The shock gloves charged up the lift and they began to rise up as high as the lift would go, which stopped them outside an entrance to what looked like a storage room, the lift could then circle the tower and be met with another lift they could board and use to rise up. Erza was about to change the controls when Lucy suddenly stopped her.

"Wait, where are we even going? We're in the tower, what do we look for?"

Erza paused at that, she had a good point, where could they look? The others looked around the tower to find some sign of where it was they needed to go, Happy was the one who saw it first but it took him a few times for him to recognize the image.

"Hey...everyone calls Mathayus 'Scorpion' right? Look over there." Happy pointed over to a door one more level up that had a scorpion mark on it. With a grin Erza redirected the controls and guided the large lift up to the room, once they arrived they stepped off the lift and approached the room Happy saw, the door had a padlock similar to one of the keys on the belt Erza had: she used the key to unlock the door and they stepped inside a large circular room. The room was covered in papers, maps, all pinned to the wall and all with markings on them. The biggest and most notable one was written in all black ink on a map: **where is the Second Son?** Natsu suddenly felt a stab of dread in his heart, Mathayus kept calling him that, the Second Son, and now that he may find out he suddenly was very afraid to know the truth. The others began looking around the room, reporting their findings as they read them out.

"This page is about Dragon-Slayers and those known...there's Gajeel, Wendy, Rogue, Sting...and you, but..." Juvia paused, "You have black ink around your name."

"There's a section here about the power of Dragon-Slayers," Erza crossed her arms, "but it's nothing we don't already know..."

"About this then..." Gray moved aside some papers to show a massive drawing of a dragon and a scorpion doing battle with each other. "Somebody drew this...if the scorpion is Mathayus...is the dragon Natsu?"

What Lucy found though was far more shocking than everything else, a single page on the desk before her, the scripture was old and faded but it was someone who had sloppily written down something in order to remember it...and she almost wished it was too illegible. She took a shuddering breath when she finished it, read it again and felt her heart almost plunge into ice when it finished. She could now feel everyone's gaze to her, there was no use of hiding it now. She turned to them with the page in hand and took a shuddering breath.

"I may know why Mathayus is so obsessed with Natsu...listen." she took a deep breath and began to read:

_Born of billowing dragons fire  
With eyes of shadowed night  
The Second Son will find his ire  
And thirst to join the fight  
Soon the Scorpions sting will fade  
And the uncrowned king will fall  
Conquered by the dragons fang  
The Second Son rules all_

Natsu blinked once, twice, and finally said what everyone was thinking, "What the hell does that mean?"

"There is a note," Lucy continued, "attached to this, it says: 'when I first heard these words I cared not of them, I was the Warrior-King, the Hero, the Scorpion. I did not believe I would fall to someone with such a title of Second Son, yet as my bloodstained past became aware to me I realized so to must this prophecy: told to me by the soothsayers of my people. This Second Son is a Dragon-Slayer, whose combat ability is as brutal and powerful as mine. This Dragon-Slayer who is fated to murder me...I will find him and see if this prophecy might have the key to what I am looking for'."

Then Natsu froze, the others did as well, they could now see why Lucy was so frightened to read off what she found. Erza felt every single worry and fear burst to life at this second, she feared Natsu could do this and now...he might? The future wasn't exactly in stone (as Natsu and Lucy could attest to) yet there were some things that could come to pass under the right circumstances. Natsu was now very silent, so silent that it was actually more frightening than if he was yelling or angry. Lucy set the paper down and walked over to Natsu, whose eyes moved to her once she got close enough.

"Natsu...?"

Natsu looked at her and scoffed, "What...some piece of paper says I am going to kill some guy and it happens? No way! I am not killing Mathayus, even if some stupid paper says I am going to."

"It never mentions Natsu by name..." Juvia put forth hopefully, "Perhaps it isn't him? Gajeel is also a brutal fighter..."

"Yes but none of them have met Mathayus until today...perhaps Gajeel could be easily the subject, but Mathayus is so convinced that Natsu is the Second Son that-"

"-He will keep fighting Natsu until he makes the prophecy happen..." Juvia finished, Mathayus would keep going until Natsu was forced into this final and deadly confrontation.

"So what?!" Natsu shouted, startling everyone. "Just because some stupid paper says it's going to happen doesn't mean it will!"

"We're not saying that-"

"It sounds like you are!" Natsu roared back, pacing angrily. "I am not some killer! I won't kill Mathayus no matter how many times he comes after me!"

Natsu suddenly gave out a growl, smoke poured from his mouth for a moment, scales threatened to form before Natsu forced himself to calm down and the effects faded. Natsu suddenly felt like he just lost a battle, as long as this power was in him he suddenly felt that there may have been a chance that he could...that he would...

"No! No I won't!" Natsu yelled, "I won't kill! Not even him!"

"I know you won't," Lucy said, catching Natsu's attention. "You won't kill...you could have killed Mistral, but you chose not to...you could have killed Monsoon, you were close too...but you chose not to. You always have had a choice Natsu...you didn't kill them, you chose not to, you always have that choice Natsu. Don't you let anything tell you different..." She gave him a smile, "You're not the Second Son. You're Natsu, nothing more and nothing less."

With that Natsu felt a bit...uplifted, there was really some hope for him after all. He admitted to himself he was suddenly afraid, afraid of himself and what he was capable of doing. Yet every time she spoke...every time she said anything to him she always had a way of making him feel better. She could be so silly sometimes...high strung, expecting a high standard, spent most of their early adventures hiding inside her clock spirit, wearing fancy clothes, wanting to go to fancy restaurants things Natsu couldn't stand. Yet as she stood her right now, walking over to him and holding him as close as she could...the smell of her hair, the overwhelming feeling of everything that she was Natsu got very swept up into the emotion and without even realizing what he exactly he was doing he kissed her.

Time had them stopped, with his eyes closed he couldn't see everything...he couldn't see Lucy's eyes wide with surprise before they fluttered shut in enjoyment of the moment. He couldn't see Happy who, like before, had an expression upon witnessing a blood bath. Erza's jaw dropped, Gray smirked slightly before turning away, Juvia...Juvia was torn between elation for the two of them...and elation she now had her darling Gray all to herself. Then finally after what felt like a lifetime of repressed desires for the both of them reluctantly separated, they stared at each other as if someone drew back a curtain, or if they removed some fancy mask the other was wearing. To Natsu she wasn't Lucy anymore, she was..._Lucy_. And to Lucy he wasn't Natsu anymore, he was..._Natsu_. The changes were subtle in other's eyes, yet to them felt more like a massive wall crashing down all around them.

"Natsu..." Lucy spoke breathlessly, "I...I...AGH!"

Lucy yelled out, grabbing her sides, at that very second there was a wet splash like sound. Happy pointed a lone claw out in fright, "L-Lucy peed!"

"That's not urine Happy," Erza replied, her face going white as she rushed to Lucy's side. Her next few words stabbed a dagger into everyone's hearts, "she's giving birth!"

That dagger in their hearts were driven in further with Lucy's screams of pain.

* * *

Mathayus stepped into the formally dark chamber room, instead it was now lit with the glow of various Lacrima crystals that were being set up for the spell. The Master was directing the movements to the various mechanical creatures that were setting up this facility of sorts, the moment he saw Mathayus his expression was odd.

"Hello Scorpion...I heard you have been running amok. Getting in everyone's way as they try to do their job."

"Has Mistral or Monsoon said anything?" Mathayus questioned, the Master narrowed his eyes at him.

"Nice try Scorpion, but I don't need anyone else's word to inform me of what I know of you...of everything I have done for you, why do you hurt me so?"

"I have no intention to do so...I am here for my own desires." Mathayus crossed his arms.

"Ahhh yes...the Second Son." The Masted nodded, walking around the tall built warrior-king, of course with his size everyone was taller than him. "Why does this prophecy trouble you so?"

Mathayus remained silent as the Master gave a sigh, "I only wish for your well being...which is why I spoke to Sundowner...and we are interested in triggering your prophecy."

"Oh? How?" Mathayus asked, though the moment he did he realized his own answer was what he warned Fairy Tail of.

"Sundowner has...devised a scenario, a way to force Lucy Heartfilia into surrendering herself to us. But the plan can be modified for your inclusion should you choose it...and we can substitute Heartfilia for Dragneel and still get what we want."

Mathayus turned to the Master and tried to guess what was going on, they should be in the tower by now and they should be going through his notes...he couldn't risk Sundowner getting to Dragneel before he could, this was his opportunity and he had to take it.

He nodded to the Master, "In case that...tell Sundowner I know where they are."


	12. Chapter 12: La Vita Nuova

Okay, I got a lot of stuff to address as something kind of came up. First off, while I am not sure if anyone ELSE had these thoughts? May as well address it very quickly:

I was told by something that Mathayus the Scorpion, they thought he was actually the character from the movie _The Scorpion King_. Yes, I did take the name and title and referenced it, and they are similar, but no they are not. Ironically, this chapter will reveal a lot of Mathayus's background in the latter part and that will assist Fairy Tail in great ways. Again I am not sure if you all thought he was from the movie? But its not the same character, I went back to Chapter 3 and edited some details, for example Mathayus is black. I didn't write that at the time because I was having some issues trying to say it (for some reason saying he was 'black' felt like...like a simple thing to write, and I couldn't use 'African' because there is no Africa in Fairy Tail. Ultimately I went back and wrote "black", I slap myself in the head with my silliness on that but its fixed now). I will be reposting this note on Chapter 4's Author notes, so readers won't have to go 10+ chapters thinking this before going "oh, he's not". So yeah, if you didn't think that then awesome. But if some of you had that thought? Then I am saying he is NOT the same character from the movie.

Okay, that out of the way, lemme thank the reviewers of the last chapter: **LoneBusterWolf, SashaMonroe, CuteFoxSage, SnowAngelSlayerTasha (reviewed all 11 chapters), Dreadbolt, Nalu123, **and **LightMidnight.**

Thank you so much for your reviews, I hope to hear from you again and hope to also hear from someone new as well. Now, let us begin.

* * *

**Chapter XII: La Vita Nuova**

Lucy's screams filled the tower as Erza wrapped her arm around her, everyone else was running into panic mode. Erza was trying her best to keep calm throughout all this, her control over her emotions right now was very paper thin. It got rough as Lucy fidgeted and yelled in her arms, for the first time in her life she suddenly felt like she was out of control of this situation. The others were depending on her to somehow get them through this and her brain was so wired she couldn't even think of what she needed to do. Lucy's hand was reaching for her belt, as if she was looking for something.

"Keys...my keys!" Lucy was yelling, Natsu's eyes widened and he pulled out Lucy's celestial keys from his pocket.

"Here! I picked them up when Mathayus kidnapped you!" he pressed them into her hand while Erza's eyes darted back and forth in confusion.

"Lucy you can't worry about those right now!"

Lucy didn't seem to care, she shifted through her keys until she stopped: holding the key out in the air she called out, or tried to between breaths of pain, "O-Open! Gate of...Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Erza at that moment wanted to hug Lucy for her brilliance as Virgo appeared, the pink haired maid stood upright and proper as bowing to everyone. "You summoned me Princess?"

Her eyes landed on Lucy and the moment they did she suddenly and immediately understood what she had to do, she turned to the others and spoke clearly and with a commanding tone, "I need blankets, several to dry the baby and one to keep the baby warm. I will also need a bowl, or a bag, for the Princess's placenta." Natsu and Gray nearly gagged at that, "Please hurry."

Juvia and Gray nodded and ran out of the tower to go back in the lobby, to see if there was anything they could use as a blanket. Happy quickly flew after them, feeling more useful there than here. Erza looked at Virgo as the Maiden rushed to Lucy, "Lie her down, gently. Princess, I need you to take three short breaths and one long one, we need to delay the process long enough for blankets."

Lucy was trying to listen, but through the pain and shock it was hard to follow orders. Erza gave her a reassuring hand squeeze as Natsu stood there trying to figure out what to do. His heart screaming alongside Lucy, he looked over to the door started over there. "I-I'm going to go and help-"

"No! Don't!" Lucy suddenly called out, stopping Natsu in his tracks. "Please don't go!"

"I-I'm just going to go and help with-"

"Please don't go...I'm scared Natsu." Lucy choked out, gritting another wave of pain. It was then Natsu fully realized how much of a frightening situation it was, a process she never went through before forced upon her by a method she did not choose for herself...combined with the dark nature of this origin Natsu for a moment was frozen at the door before he rushed to the opposite side of Lucy and took her other hand in his.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Gray, Juvia, and Happy couldn't find blankets...but they found something just as effective: the windows had curtains, the three of them gathered as many curtains as they could. Soon they had a whole bunch of them in their arms, ready to rush back to Lucy until Happy spotted one last set. He flew over to them and his claws appeared.

"One more!" he slashed across the curtains...to show a hideous creature of stone outside the window, hanging onto the walls. It roared and Happy yelped, flying away from the window just as the creature crashed through. Gray spun around, quickly throwing the curtains he gathered to Juvia.

"Go! Get those to Lucy, I got this one!" He slammed his hands together, "Ice-Make: Anvil!"

In a rather, sorta comical, scene an oversized anvil of ice crashed down on the stone creature before it could even get close to them. Gray wished he could relax but unfortunately for him the roars he heard from outside were an indicator that more of them were on their way. Juvia and Happy quickly burst back into the room, handing all the cloth curtains they could find.

"What's going on?!" Erza called out, clearly they heard Happy's yell and the creature.

"They found us," Juvia said, "We need to defend this room as long as we can."

Erza stood up from Lucy's side and nodded, her sword appearing in her hands, "Alright...Natsu, stay here with Lucy. We'll handle this room, bolt the door once we step out."

Natsu was going to argue that if those creatures wanted to they could get in...but he realized it wasn't for him to feel safe, it was for Lucy to feel safe while she was already undergoing a lot of pain. Natsu nodded and as soon as the group moved outside Natsu barred the door with one of the swords laying on the table. Virgo had gathered the curtains and towels around her and gravely looked up at Lucy.

"Princess, it's time to push. One...two...three, push!"

Lucy screamed.

* * *

Mathayus was not kidding about Sundowner, the man clearly controlled ruthless creatures that held back no punches. The creatures that swarmed into the tower were plenty and powerful, killing them was not an issue: Erza had strong enough swords, Juvia's high pressured water attacks reduced them to rubble, and Gray's large ice based attacks could do some damage when applied right. Killing them was not the issue...it was the amount that was the issue. It seemed endless, every one they cut down two more would leap through the window.

It would only be a matter of time until they were too tired to even fight any more, of course though this was also the time where things got a lot worse. In the middle of their fights, there was a slashing sound and a huge collection of rubble found itself blocking the doorway they used to get in the tower. The moment the rubble crashed down to the ground Mathayus landed on top of the pile, swords drawn, ready for battle.

"Where is he?! Where is Natsu?!"

Erza turned her head over to Mathayus's yells before leaping over the banister and landing in front of him, sword gleaming in the firelight. "I am your opponent."

Mathayus's eyes narrowed into a frown and he spun his swords, "As you wish."

Erza wasted no time in attacking Mathayus, she watched how he fights when he went head to head with Natsu. Scorpion soon found himself at a match to Titania, the warrior had to pull every trick he knew to survive head to head with Erza. Even with all the creatures bursting into the room around them, Gray and Juvia blasting them back and rubble falling around them the two of them fought with intensity. Mathayus tried to back Erza to a corner and slice her in half, but she had leaped into the air – his blades only cutting into the wall and causing it to fall apart. Erza swung her sword as his shoulder and drew blood, landing behind him she spun around only for Mathayus's blades to slice through her armor – luckily though she was far enough so that only the tips cut through her: drawing thin lines of blood. Both warriors examined their wounds and glared their eyes at each other, circling, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You fight very fiercely Titania...what drives your fury?"

"You're not getting anywhere near Natsu and Lucy," Erza responded, he grip tightening on her blade.

Mathayus raised an eyebrow for a moment and then it clicked to him, "So...you found my research."

Erza gave a battle yell and charged at Mathayus, their blades clanging and ringing throughout the tower: as if it acted a warning of which one of them was trying to achieve dominance over the other. "I don't care what some prophecy says! I won't let you kill Natsu just so you can avert your death!"

Mathayus responded back to Erza's blades with his own, wind whistling sharping as he swung his blades and metal clanging against metal as the two were forced again into another blade lock. "Who says I am trying to avert it?"

* * *

Natsu honestly couldn't tell what was worse right now, hearing the battle outside getting louder and louder...or Lucy's screams getting louder and louder. Virgo was working with cold calculation and expert care as Lucy was going through this, but the whole thing made Natsu nervous and antsier than usual. Lucy's hand was in a vice grip with his, and Natsu's only free hand went to wipe fresh tears from Lucy's face as she pushed. The bad news to this was most of the curtains the others brought couldn't be used, some of them were old and filth covered. Virgo had to throw a lot of them away, once she was finished she had stated.

"I do not have a blanket to keep the baby warm, if the baby is not kept warm it will under go a shock and die."

Natsu knew he couldn't go back out there because of the fight going on, but they needed a blanket for the baby...where could they find something that would work for a baby? In his thought Natsu had his answer, a long time ago he would have refused this, but this was Lucy...she was worth it. He took off his scarf and held it in front of Virgo.

"Take it...it's thicker than most scarves, longer, and the scales contain heat: this will keep the baby warm."

"Natsu..." Lucy's strained voice was heard, tears of emotion replaced her pained ones as she watched Natsu hand over his prized position for her sake. He tightened his grip on her hand, his decision was resolute, Virgo took the scarf and placed it by her side. Turning up to Lucy.

"Alright Princess...push."

* * *

While this went on the fight with Erza and Mathayus was taken up to the next floor, the two of them slashing apart bookshelves with their wild sword swings. The two of them fought with ferocity, their hands shaking as their blades came blow to blow with each other. For the moment it seemed Erza had the upper hand on Mathayus, kicking him back she thrust her sword in for the kill. Mathayus side stepped her, dropping his second sword he grabbed her head and slammed it against the railing. Erza yelled out and collapsed, a fresh blood wound on her head. As Erza fought to stay conscious Mathayus strode past her to the doors, trying to open them, upon realizing they were barred he began to kick them.

"No!" Erza yelled, fighting to get back on her feet, "Don't!"

A final kick and Mathayus kicked the door down, there before him was Natsu, fists aflame and ready for battle. Mathayus spun his blades in the air, ready to meet him in battle...when he heard crying. Not the cries of a full grown person...but a baby. His eyes widened and turned over to Lucy, who was being assisted by her celestial spirit: Virgo. He looked over at them, clearly surprised.

"It...it happened so soon...?"

"Keep pushing Princess, it's almost out." Virgo continued to attend to her mistress, seeing as Mathayus was busy being shocked to silence. Natsu would have reacted as well, but the cries of the baby caused him to freeze as well. It was at this time one of Sundowner's creatures made it's way to their floor, spotted the crowd and as on instinct rushed in for an attack. Mathayus quickly spun around and sliced through it with his blades, stopping it from getting in the room. He then stood up to full height and called out to the room.

"Fall back, proceed with the original plan! To the top of the tower!"

The creatures threw glares at Mathayus and reluctantly did as he said, retreating through the windows and climbing up the tower. Mathayus waited for all the creatures to disappear, Gray, Juvia, and Happy appeared on their floor helping Erza up. They looked at Mathayus, as if he was going to get in their way, he just merely motioned for them to step inside.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" Erza asked bitterly as they carried her into the room.

"You're going to need me when you see the baby."

If Erza's head wasn't ringing in pain she would have been a bit more frightened at that, Lucy's screams had finally silenced...all that was left was the startling cries of a baby. One they could not see for Virgo was intently working on cleaning and wrapping the baby up...the rest of the process was a blur, but after getting Lucy all cleaned up and Gray getting the job that none of them wanted (placenta disposal) they awaited for Virgo to finally let them see the baby. Except the Celestial Spirit wasn't...being eager in allowing them, she was staring at the child with her back turned to them...as if she was thinking.

"Virgo...is...is my baby...?"

"...Princess please do not panic at what you see."

Who would not panic if you heard something like that? "Virgo, please..."

Virgo then finally turned around and what they saw was nothing what either of them suspected, wrapped in Natsu scarf was something in the shape of a baby. Why in the shape of a baby? Because while it had the shape of a baby, cried like a baby, and was basically a baby...it didn't have skin. What it has with a body of pure white energy, shapes of a nose and eyebrows indicated where the face would be but it was...formless. Everyone, with the exception of Mathayus leaning on the door frame, stared in shock at what was before them. Lucy, despite the fact she should be resting was trying to stand up...trying is that she was so weak she was being held down by Happy of all people.

"Virgo...what is going on...what's wrong with my baby?"

Natsu suddenly had to fight a strange set of joy inside him at hearing Lucy's choice of pronouns, perhaps it was that 'mother instinct' Mirajane mentioned in her lectures kicking in. This joy vanished when he realized that he too was also frightened of what would happen to the baby. Virgo walked over to Lucy and knelt down, but did not hand the baby over yet.

"The child has no physical form...it is pure energy. The energy though will not be permanent, it is fleeting... due to the high energy concentration of the child..." Virgo paused for a moment, "Forgive me Princess...I have a difficult time thinking of better words to say this...the high energy concentration will allow the child to retain a form for three hours. Once then...it will fade away."

Whoever said 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me' was a damn liar, there was no blow in the world that would make this worse. No pain far greater and no infection deadlier, they would rather be crushed, burned, and stabbed to pieces than to hear those words that were spoken. Virgo handed a numbed Lucy the baby, gave a final solemn boy and returned to the Celestial Plane. Leaving the entire group in silence, Juvia whom had always regarded Lucy as her hated love rival rushed over to her and pulled the blonde into a hug: who had finally become aware of her surroundings. Erza attempted to dull her pain by bandaging her head wound, as if the pain in her head would overpower the pain of her heart. Happy had big tears coming down his face. Gray turned his back to the others, not wanting to let the others see him upset...Natsu? Natsu wasn't taking this well at all, as Mathayus was soon to find out as Natsu rushed over and grabbed the warrior: slamming him against the wall.

"You knew didn't you?!" Natsu screamed, pulling his fist back, "You knew about this didn't you?!"

"Yes." Mathayus said plainly, Natsu gave a roar of rage as scales formed around his body.

"Fix it! Fix it now!" He roared, his body transforming if he didn't control his rage, "There has to be a way to save the baby!"

"There is." Mathayus also plainly answered, the answer shocked Natsu out of his transformation. "You should remember...well you wouldn't, but they would, the Master told it to you."

The others blinked before Juvia's eyes suddenly lit up with recognition, "I remember! He...he said there was one time where the child gave birth! He said his grandfather-"

"That part was the lie..." Mathayus cut in, "He was the one who did it...but the rest is true."

"And we're supposed to believe anything you say?" Erza cut in bitterly, "You were a part of this...you keep fighting Natsu, you want him dead, why should I believe you?"

"Because my fight is only with Natsu," Mathayus moved away from them and to Lucy, who was holding her baby so close...as if afraid some spectral monster would snatch it away. "I have no reason to want either of you dead. I never have...I took you back to Natsu, I knew he would need you...but there is also another reason."

Mathayus's battle hardened face suddenly became gentle as a calloused hand reached out for the baby, Lucy pulled away and he stopped, lowering his hand with a sigh. "...it's hard to believe that I was once like that child."

"Once like that child...?" Erza repeated, even with her head wound the redhead was able to put context to those words and was suddenly surprised by the answer, "...the baby...the one the Master said he rescued...was...you?"

Mathayus nodded, "My mother was intended to be the victim of the spell, but he dallied too long and I was born...I was sentenced only an hour to live...but the Master did something strange that day. My mother told me he worked during that hour to come up with a way to save me and he did, I was given a full form and a chance to live. It was the one and only time he had done something truly kind for someone..."

Natsu had a hard time imagining this Master as kind and polite, but clearly he saved Mathayus so it must have been some point where he wasn't a complete cold hearted bastard. Lucy's face of fear and sadness washed away a bit.

"Do you know it? The way to save my baby?"

"You want to keep it?" Mathayus asked in surprised, "The Master told me in your words 'I don't want to be a mother yet'."

"I..." Lucy began.

"Leave her alone!" Natsu threatened to step forward but Mathayus cut him off.

"No...I cannot save something she doesn't want, I cannot condone a child to being unloved. So it is a needed question...do you want this baby?"

Lucy looked at the others, "I...I..."

She stopped when her eyes rested on the baby, who seemed to be awake according to the features moving on it's face. It let out little cooing noises and was moving it's arms around, Lucy felt her heart uplift as she realized this baby was her son...or her daughter...it had no form, therefore, it had no gender yet...but once it did would it be? A boy? A girl? What would he or she grow up to be? What would her...her baby...those words impacted her more than she could have ever imagined, she stroked her hands across the child's face and placed her lips on the forehead. Earlier today she didn't want to be a mother, she didn't even want this baby, but now holding it in her arms...realizing what kind of future she could have with this baby...her whole feelings have changed. The gestures she had done was stronger than words for Mathayus, he knew Lucy's answer.

"Sadly I do not know the spell...but the Master does, you can make him talk...and you are that much closer to him," He pointed to the top of the tower, "The top of library, I built a bridge to traverse from here directly to the Master's chambers...why do you think I led you all here? You need to get to the top of the tower and to the Master's chambers."

"That _sounds_ easy," Erza cut in, "But I assume there is a catch?"

"Sundowner." Natsu suddenly said, the others turned to him, "Mathayus said there was one more after Monsoon, his name is Sundowner..."

"Yes, he lies at the top of the tower waiting for all of you." Mathayus gestured to the top, "He must have figured out where you all were headed."

We know that is a lie on Mathayus's half, but they did not need to know that...all they needed to know was they had a chance. A chance for this baby to have a life and one they needed to take, but it wasn't just for them...even if they decided to try and leave the Master would just find some other woman to use for his spell. How many more would have to suffer before someone stopped him? How many have suffered? The Master's selfish quest for eternal life would end today, by their hands. He chose the wrong people to mess with and soon he was going to find that mistake out first hand. Mathayus turned away from the others and began to walk out of the room, stopping only next to Natsu.

"Next we meet Natsu, I hope you will understand your destiny in our conflict."

Natsu's eyes widened as he recalled the supposed prophecy depicting Mathayus's murder at his hands, he wanted to turn around and call out to him...but Mathayus was gone. Leaving Natsu confused and puzzled, he didn't know how he felt about Mathayus...on one hand was grateful for whatever help he gave, but the other half was pissed at his manipulations. He hated that, he hated feeling played...but he felt there was more to this man than he was letting on...why does he want Natsu so badly to be the source of this prophecy? Why not just avoid it altogether? There was so much unanswered even with all these answered questions, it hurt his head to make him think about it...so he put it in simple terms: find Master, kick his ass, save Lucy's baby. With resolve in his mind he turned to the others, he wanted to move now but Juvia squashed all thoughts of that.

"We need to check Erza's head wound and Lucy needs to rest before we can move."

Natsu frowned, he hated having all this energy and not doing anything. He walked over to Lucy and sat crossed legged next to her, his heart and his fury calming at the sight of the baby...even if it didn't have a form it was awake and cooing. Lucy didn't turn her head to him, just kept her eyes on the baby in her arms. Natsu went from crossed legged to laying down: looking over her shoulder at the baby.

"I...I can't believe it's here..." Natsu said, he couldn't see Lucy's expression though so he was a bit concerned if he was going to say something to upset her. "I...I know you kinda didn't want to be a mother but-"

"I'm happy it's here too." Lucy said, still not looking at him, her full attention was on the child before her.

"O-Oh...good." Natsu nodded, he turned his eyes to the baby. He wanted to caress it, but he was almost afraid of Lucy's reaction. He wanted to say something, anything, he hated this silence that suddenly fell between them. "Lucy I...I swear, I will save the baby...I will do everything I can."

Lucy was quiet for a moment, "...I am not worried."

She finally turned her head up to Natsu, a smile on her face, "I have you here with me Natsu...why would I be worried?"

Natsu was suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotion again, the level of Lucy's trust in him...they trusted each other yes, but in the most darkest hour of her life she still holds Natsu's word with the highest regard possible. He felt like he did moments ago, the moment in which he kissed her, and Lucy clearly felt it too as they moved their lips in closer to steal a second kiss from each other...

"Lucy can we see the baby?" Happy suddenly interjected, causing the two of them to separate again. Lucy cleared her throat and nodded while Natsu turned away to hide his fire colored blush, as the others began gathering around Natsu had a moment with his thoughts. His thoughts to Lucy: what else could he do really, he thought about the kiss...he did it without thinking of what would happen, a part of him worried if he should have done it all...it was so confusing, he was Lucy's friend and yet he couldn't now think of anything else but her lips against his again. The smell of her summer inspiring hair and the feeling of her close against him...why was he plagued with these thoughts? He knew something was different now...he felt something different for Lucy...something stronger than friends...but what? What was he feeling?  
_  
...is it love?  
_  
I know what you all are thinking, 'duh', right? Natsu though doesn't have that same natural sense though, he was stunted in learning...he didn't learn or know all he could. Love was tricky for him and multi layered, some of you may even agree love isn't so easy to feel once you have it. So perhaps Natsu can't label it as love yet...but do not despair, Natsu knew he felt something now strong for Lucy. He was no longer denying that part of him anymore, not like he did to Mistral and Monsoon. He knew Lucy was truly something special...something he would go to the ends of the earth for...something he knew would motivate him to pummel the Master to the ground and save her baby. Because it was _Lucy_, and Natsu now knew in this moment on he would dedicate himself to making sure whatever she needed she would have...a long time ago he was dedicated to the guild and his family...that remains, but he added something onto it now. He felt like the baby, born again into the world.

With a new purpose and reason to exist he could go on and handle anything that came his way: anything for Fairy Tail...and _anything _for Lucy.


	13. Chapter 13: Someone is Going to Die

And back with another chapter, I pushed this one out today because my friend and Fairy Tail birthday! So I pushed this chapter out a bit earlier to help celebrate it, so this one's for you! Now, some brief mentions and thanks to past reviewers: **LoneBusterWolf, Angelic Shadow123, SnowAngelSlayerTasha, SashaMonroe, Dreadbolt, Guest Reviewer: Sierra, CuteFoxSage, **and** Nalu123.**

And now, let us begin with Chapter 13.

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Someone is Going to Die**

The Master paced angrily in his dark tower, his worst fears have come to pass: Lucy gave birth to the child. Now he lost his one chance to have full life force of someone as magically rich as the Heartfilia girl. He could still absorb their life but...he took a gamble and he lost on that one...Scorpion's desire was getting in his way at last and he needed to finally punish the warrior he brought into the world. That brat...he saved him, he gave him form, all he demanded was loyalty...and he couldn't even get that from him. He should have let him fade away that day so many years ago, but he also made a gamble and lost again. Clearly it was time to stop gambling like an idiot and start making things absolute, he pulled out a small device and pressed a button on it.

"Sundowner."

"Yes?"

The voice of Sundowner responded back into the device, "We're nearly ready for them Master, we just-"

"Not that, Scorpion. Is he there?"

"No, do you need to-"

"I do not. I have another order...if Scorpion's plan fails, you are to terminate him."

"About damn time!" Sundowner roared eagerly, "The hell you didn't do that sooner?"

"I was taking a gamble...and it didn't quite pay out." The Master gritted his teeth.

"Huh...shouldn't have gambled then."

"Your droll comments are not needed, do the task you are asked of." he turned the device off and crossed his arms. Mathayus the Scorpion...the one fated to die at the hands of a Dragon-Slayer...and the second side of a dark power. The voice that has been governing Natsu, taunting him, manipulating him into using this power was close to him. That voice was the real enemy that Mathayus either recognized and didn't care or had no clue, the real threat is not the first son of Igneel that stood before him...but the second son that sat within his mind.

* * *

Lucy should honestly have more time to recover, it was dangerous enough to move her after such a harrowing pregnancy. Time was not with them though, with Sundowner and his men hovering over their heads and only three hours until the baby she endured so much pain to give birth to will fade away, they had to ignore their better judgments and keep them moving. Juvia was assigned with making sure Lucy had everything she needed, Natsu assigned himself to that job anyway, and Erza soldiered herself one again leading point as they traveled upwards. Also, she had the Shock Gloves they needed to operate all the lifts so...naturally she took charge.

Happy had dedicated himself to be a watch guard...the others decided to leave him to it even though he was the missing the most obvious things and was panicking over little things (he thought he saw a book move and thought a book monster was attacking them). Lucy was just adjusting to her role as a mother...and having a difficult time due to the baby's crying, finally after traveling three lifts of constant crying even Titania the powerful was getting all her buttons pushed.

"Does the child also come with a Silence spell?!" Erza finally blurted out, Lucy was beginning to be overwhelmed.

"I don't know what's wrong with him...her...I don't even know the gender of my own child!" Lucy screeched, trying to sooth the child's crying.

"Well did he...she...it, nap?" Erza suggested.

"It slept before we even started moving," Lucy stopped walking and began rocking the baby back and forth.

"Did it...use the bathroom?"

"I think we would be smelling it by now."

"...did it even eat?"

Everyone stopped right there, the baby had not been fed...none of them have any formula, and milk is the only thing to really feed her...which meant the reality was that Lucy had to breast feed the baby. Everyone looked at each other in slight horror...except for Natsu who was looking among them in confusion.

"So we have to feed the baby, I'll see if we can find some bacon."

"No Natsu babies can't eat solid foods," Erza cut in, "It can only have liquids...like milk."

"Oh cool, we need to find a cow then," Natsu said, ready to go around and look for one when he noticed everyone's awkward stares. "...what?"

Erza, red as her hair, leaned in and whispered into Natsu's ear and everyone watched his face evolve from confusion to surprise and horror. He backed up, looked at Lucy, and back at Erza and he was horrified.

"THAT'S WHAT THOSE THINGS ARE FOR?!" Natsu blurted, all the girls going red in the face as Natsu's lack of tact. The Dragon-Slayer was pacing back and forth clearly trying to not panic, with only mild success, "O-okay, yeah that's... cool...yeah...I have no idea though why those things give me very weird thoughts-"

Erza first made sure the Shock Gloves were turned off before slapping her hand over Natsu's mouth, she forced a smile on her face as she turned to Lucy, "Lucy we'll give you a few minutes if you want to...feed the baby?"

Lucy was redder than Erza now, she turned her back to everyone and began to pull down the front of her top to begin her attempts at breast feeding. Surprisingly Gray was one of the few who was the most nonchalant...or at least faking it. Juvia turned over to Gray and raised her eyebrows at him, when he saw her quizzical expression he cleared his throat.

"I mean...it's weird yeah but it's perfectly natural and all...Lucy would be perfect for it."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say as Juvia's eyes widened, in the next few actions no one would be able to scrub from her memory Juvia began to undo her coat and stomped in front of Lucy.

"Lucy, I shall ease your burdens and feed your baby." she reached out and grabbed for the baby and Lucy's eyes widened.

"J-Juvia what are you-"

"I will show my darling I am capable of such tasks he requires such as breast feeding!"

"The tasks I WHAT?!" Gray burst out as the two girls began to argue.

"Juvia...stop...being...ridiculous...!" Lucy grunted as Juvia began to try and pull the baby from her.

"You...won't...beat...me...here!" Juvia gave one final lurch and the two boys would find themselves scarred for life, the final pull caused Lucy to spin around...and Lucy had already pulled down on half of her top. Happy once again resurrected his horrified face, Gray...Gray stared for a few seconds before his eyes rolled up to his head and he fell forward to the ground. Natsu just blinked, honestly he saw her breasts so many times it kind of lost their novelty...kind of. Erza went red in the face and began to yell at the two girls, mostly Juvia who was busy trying to resuscitate Gray passed out on the floor. Lucy spun around and began resuming feeding the baby, while Natsu took it so casually seeing her almost nudity...a part of her wished he did make a bigger deal of it...as well as a part of her realized how many times she did get naked around Natsu. Why_ did_ it take so long for her to realize her feelings for him?

* * *

After that whole mess with feeding the baby they finally neared the top of the tower, but not in the way they thought they would. After taking the lift to the top, or what they thought was the top, they expected to go through this door and climb a set of steps to the top. Instead they found a small room, long chains in the middle of the room and grooves in the center indicating that this platform could rise up. Right in front of the lift was a control system with the same batteries on the side...but what was different about this one was that there was no lever on the top, just two batteries. Erza looked at it and began to feel around the pedestal, she could feel it shift and she investigated further. The pedestal could be pushed into the ground, when saw some of the groves lead up to the small area that was to be the lift she nodded.

"Okay, it looks like I need to charge the battery and then push this into the ground. Everyone get on board." Once everyone did Erza turned on the Shock Gloves, charged the battery and attempted to push it in...attempted being the key word here. Either the pedestal was resisting or the head wound was sapping her strength, Erza couldn't push the pedestal into the ground. Eventually the power from her Shock Gloves vanished and the battery was dead again. She gave a frustrated growl, Natsu looked at everyone and walked over to her.

"Lemme do it Erza, I'm stronger I might have a better chance."

Erza looked up at him with a scoff, "You just want to use the Shock Gloves."

Natsu blinked and nodded rapidly, "Yes, I really want to use the Shock Gloves."

Gray looked like he really really wanted to use those shock gloves and eyed Natsu with such envy as Erza, reluctantly, handed them to Natsu. The blonde new mother shook her head as Gray pouted, muttering, "Boys and their toys..."

Natsu slipped on the Shock Gloves with slow relish and switched them on, grinning like a school boy as electricity crackled from his gloves he slammed them on the battery. Once the charge was full he used all his strength and pushed the pedestal into the ground, the ground closed up around it and the lift shuddered. Natsu walked to step onto it...only for suddenly metal bars to shoot out and form a cage around the lift! Separating Natsu outside from everyone else, who were trapped in the small dome like cage.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out as the entire floor began to move, the tops of the small room opened up to show a long tunnel...they could feel rain, the area shuddered and they slowly began to move upwards. They were headed to the top of the tower...and they were separated from each other, Erza brandished a blade and tried to slice through the bars...except her blade just bounced pitifully off the metal. She tried requiping only for the same result, whatever this metal was either magic resistant or very strong. Probably the former...there was no way these metal bars should be able to survive most of Erza's strongest blades. But as Erza was attempting to figure a way out they could hear something...a rumble from above...

"What is that?" Happy asked, fluttering around nervously.

"It...it sounds like...drums..." Juvia said in a low voice, Natsu heard it long before they did...Lucy could see it, he was tensing up. He took off the Shock Gloves and dropped them to the ground, making sure they were turned off of course, as his fists smoked with fire magic.

"Natsu..." Lucy's fear edged voice called out to him, he turned to her as her arms slipped past the bars...she wanted to hold his hand. Natsu smiled sadly and disengaged his magic, walking to her he took her hand with his right hand and placed his left over hers. Keeping his hands as close as he could to hers he looked at her through the bars. His eyes went to her and went to the baby that was beginning to fuss in her arms and nodded at them.

"Believe in me...like you always do, I got this Lucy."

Lucy smiled back at him, even if the smile itself was sad, "I'm all fired up right?"

"Oh hell yeah," he nodded, they were nearing the top of the tower now...he wanted to hold her, to comfort the fears he knew she held but the damn bars got in the way of that. He reached over and was able to at least fit most of his arm through the bars, stroking Lucy's cheek for a minute as the dome made it to the top of the tower. Natsu pulled back and looked around at what exactly they were dealing with. Around them were stands around them like a circle, a stadium of sorts like in the Grand Magic Games, except the contestants were filled with the monsters that attacked them earlier. They were roaring and stomping around, but there were some of them that were slamming their arms in rhythm...hence the drum sounds they heard. Natsu scanned the monsters for any sign of something more human...and found it across from him, standing on a high podium was a man in metallic armor and a clean shaved head. This must be Sundowner. He waved to the crowd as if he was an emperor greeting his people.

"And they are here! I was wondering how long it would take, I was afraid I'd have to come down and get you myself but...the gang is all here! Got to tell you, reworking the trap to make sure all but Natsu fell into it was very tricky...but clearly not impossible!"

"Sundowner!" Natsu roared over the crowd, catching the man's attention, "Let them go right now!"

Sundowner looked very amused, "Funny...I don't remember introducing myself...isn't it curious how he knows my name?"

He has turned his head when he spoke, though Natsu shouldn't be surprised at seeing who it was he couldn't help it anyway but feel the jolt of shock. Mathayus walked into view, instead of wearing his straps for his weapons though he wore a single strap with a strange indent in it...like something was made to fit inside it. There was something in his hand too...something round and glowing like Lacrima. The warrior merely threw Natsu a glance before he turned to Sundowner.

"Let's just do this."

"Fine by me." Sundowner grinned, raising his voice to address everyone. "Alright everyone the main event: in Scorpion's hand is a device the Master created: a heart monitor. Scorpion will put this on and it will track all the beats of his beating heart...which will send a signal to our little machines here...and charge up its batteries."

The last part's ominous tone was only going to be plunged deeper with the following words, "Of our little device that is hooked to the cage Fairy Tail is in, the longer Scorpion's heart beats the battery will charge up and when it does..." he paused then made a 'bzpt' sounds and moved his body like he was being electrocuted, "Goes Fairy Tail!"

The monsters roared and cheered as the others suddenly became aware of the danger they were in, Sundowner continued to speak, "So Natsu here is the deal...either you kill Scorpion-"

"No!" Natsu roared, "I won't kill him!"

"But you will!" Mathayus suddenly cut in over Sundowner. "You will fight me with all your strength and resolve, because everyone you love is in that cage and will die if something is not done. Make no mistake Natsu, someone is going to die! Either you, me, or your friends...who dies is up to you Natsu, so I suggest you accept our roles as the Scorpion and the Second Son and end this."

Mathayus slammed the device in the notch on his chest and the large square shaped boxes next to Sundowner suddenly began to pulse, it took Natsu a few seconds to realize it was a heart beat...and the tiny lines on the bottom of the box was the battery it was charging. Mathayus leaped from his spot to the ground, he draw his swords though, he only cracked his neck and raised his fists.

"Let's end this Second Son, our journey finally stops today!"

Natsu for a moment wasn't reacting, his brain was echoing around Mathayus's words trying to see if the warrior was offering an escape route to him: he was not. Mathayus was serious this time he had full intentions of fighting to the death. He couldn't stay still, he had to react, flames burst around Natsu's fists as Mathayus charged at him: the two fighters going at each other in a flurry of punches and kicks. The rain was kicking up now, bursts of lightning and crashes of thunder echoed throughout the sky as the two of them fought. Mathayus was a strong sword fighter, while not as good as a fist fighter the general skill was still there. If anything he was more skilled than Natsu, but that's not saying much. Natsu flies on instinct and fury, Mathayus had those edges but was honed with slight concentration to his skills. What he lacked in raw power he made in skill, what Natsu lacked in skill he made in raw power, they were matched. Though Natsu wasn't noting those differences as Mathayus slammed him in the chest with his elbow, he stumbled back and applied several of his flaming fists to the upper chest of Mathayus. It was easier to hurt him now without that armor protecting him, so Natsu had that advantage. Even if very momentary. Natsu's punches burned his skin, but Mathayus powerful blows bruised his body harder than his punches could. Natsu glanced up at the machine on the stand, the energy being near half fu-

_Near half full?! _Natsu's brain was reeling, _why is the energy already near half full?!_ _The battle barely started a moment ago! _

Natsu's questions pounded in his mind as his heart pounded alongside it...there was his answer, the heart...Mathayus's heart was beating faster and faster with the battle...and charging the battery faster. Natsu was running out of time and options. Just then _crack_! A bolt of lightning struck close to Mathayus, causing him to stumble back...Natsu saw it, so briefly, the device on his chest flickered during the lightning strike...

"You still hold back?!" Mathayus roared, swinging a punch for Natsu only to be kicked back. He slid against the wet stone before regaining his balance, "Your friends face death and you still still won't kill me? What will it take? Will you finally kill me over _her_ corpse?!"

Mathayus was no fool: Lucy was his strength and weakness. He wanted this to happen, the power that slayed Mistral and Monsoon would be activated and their roles as the Second Son and the Scorpion close to completion. Natsu's eyes narrowed he gave a yell of fury, calling out his Fire Dragon Iron Fist attack he raised his arms to give him some slight shielding from the attack. After sliding back from the attack he looked up and he saw scales form, his teeth sharpen, and the Lacrima from his torn shirt start to glow red. Natsu started to shake as he was transforming...then with a yell the changes reverted, Natsu shook his head.

"No! I won't kill you!"

Mathayus did not want to hear those words, he gave his own yell of fury and for a moment everyone thought they saw a bit of Natsu in the warrior now: the rage that pulsed through him could be seen by everyone. Lucy watched in horror, holding her baby close to her as Mathayus bruised and battered into Natsu, his roars and screams matched the volume of the booming thunder as he cracked and pummeled Natsu's body before his friends eyes.

"It's not your choice! Destiny is at work here Natsu! Destiny took you here and led us to our battle! You are here to fight me and you _will _set me free!"

_Set me free?_ Erza thought momentarily as Natsu was blasted backwards, he yelled out as he rolled on the ground. Mathayus took this time, ran up and delivered an extra kick that sent Natsu flying again: even then in mid-flight Mathayus leaped forward and delivered a powerful punch to Natsu's jaw. Lucy screamed with every hit Natsu received and every spurt of blood that painted the ground only to wash away in seconds. After five more hits a powerful kick sent Natsu flying backwards again, hitting the cage dome with a bang, causing everyone to jump back a bit. Lucy tried to move closer to the cage but Juvia grabbed her, stopping her from getting close out of safety. Of course Lucy resisted...and she resisted harder when Mathayus slammed his foot on his chest: pinning Natsu to the ground. Natsu yelled out, punching Mathayus's leg to try and get him to let him go. No avail, Mathayus remained where he was as he pinned Natsu to the ground. The warrior stared at Natsu, disappointed and angry.

"You will allow you friends to die for your morals? Damn you...I do not wish to see them dead from your _stupidity_." he reached up and drew his sword.

"No!" Lucy screamed, "Mathayus please! Don't do this!"

"He won't kill me! The only way you will be released is if one of us dies, if he won't kill me...I'll kill him!"

"What do you think is going to happen to us when the Master gets us!?" Lucy yelled back, "Mathayus please...you're not a bad person! I can see that in you! You don't need to do this...fight with us! Stop the Master!"

Natsu felt it when his other arm flailed about, he turned his head and saw the Shock Gloves laying on the ground next to him.

"It's too late for me...I have done too much...I am ready for it to be over."

Natsu grabbed the Shock Gloves, he remembered the lightning and when it struck...if he was right the Shock Gloves would be able to help him.

"Ready to...are you...are you trying to die?" Lucy's voice whispered among the rain.

Natsu began to slip the gloves on, tightening his fingers to fists as he did.

"...Doesn't matter." Mathayus turned to Natsu, his blade poised to pierce through his chest. "May you find your loved one in death...that you clearly could not find in life."

Natsu snapped his eyes over to Mathayus, his own voice as loud and powerful as the thunder, "I already found her!"

He slammed the button on the glove against the ground and the Shock Gloves engaged, punching Mathayus's leg the warrior yelped back as the sharp pain of lightning coursed up his leg. Rolling back to his feet Natsu held up the Shock Gloves close, reading Mathayus's movements and dodging his attacks when he needed too.

_I got to use the Shock Gloves to destroy that device on Mathayus's chest, it's my only hope to save everyone. _Natsu thought pounded in his head as he threw punches at Mathayus's chest, one hit the device and sure enough it reacted to the jolt of lightning. Mathayus drew both of his swords now and began swinging at Natsu, who had to adjust his battle strategy. Mathayus was too energized to allow another hit to his chest, Natsu had to wear him down a bit. The Shock Gloves made this very easy, it didn't matter what part of Mathayus he hit if the gloves hit him the damage was just the same. With this in mind Natsu was able to use Mathayus's attacks against him, he struck as his exposed sides, his ribs, his shoulders, anything to slow him down. He needed to hurry though, the battery was starting to get close to full. Natsu sped his attacks up, spinning around Mathayus and punching his back with rapid strikes. Mathayus was slowing down he could see it...but the others were getting nervous. Gray looked at the timer with some nervousness and turned to Juvia.

"Juvia, can you phase through the bars? Maybe you can get out of here and stop Sundowner!"

"I tried," Juvia's hand formed to water and attempted to pass through but for some reason her hand could not pass through. "it won't let me...even if I could...I wouldn't leave you."

Gray looked at her with eyes wide and his voice trembling, "Juvia I...damnit...if only I was faster...stronger I could-"

"Darling please..." Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray, "Hold me...please..."

Gray wrapped his arms around her, cursing his weakness. Erza was trying to cut through the bars with no avail, finally she slumped to her knees and pounded the stone floor. "No...no this can't be it...this can't be how it ends...!"

"It won't..." Lucy said, holding her baby close as its cries began to grow louder. "Natsu will save us..."

"Get him Natsu!" Happy called out with all his might, "Get him!"

Natsu fueled by Happy's cheers rushed Mathayus and punched every bit of him he could reach and finally the Shock Gloves wore him down enough for him to slump over.

"Mathayus!" Natsu kicked him down to the ground, held him firmly down with his foot and began punching the device. "I will never kill you do you hear me?! Never!"

It was working...but not fast enough, ignoring punches Natsu just simply grabbed the device and poured all it's electricity into it. "I don't care about some prophecy! I am not the Second Son! AND I WILL NOT KILL YOU!"

The device began to stutter and jolt..and finally it shut down, the moment it did the meter marking how much energy was charge faltered and went away. The heart device was reading Mathayus as 'dead' and because it was, the cage around the others retracted. Sundowner frowned...but didn't seem to be too worried for some reason. Mathayus gave heavy breathing as the device fell out of the notch in the straps, he looked at the device and at Natsu. He saw the others clambering out of the cage and he was surprised, surprised that somehow a third and new option was selected, one he didn't even anticipate.

"You...you are a wonder...Natsu Dragneel." Mathayus said breathlessly, "Most people would have gone for the kill or given up...but you...you are something."

Natsu blinked and looked at the warrior with confusion, he didn't know how to regard Mathayus...friend...enemy? He was all and both and sometimes neither at all in the most weird and contradictory way. Natsu hated contradictions, he wanted constant unwavering and unchanging...perhaps this was the reason why he couldn't fall in love with Lucy before. Love is not constant, love is wavering, it can be here for one moment and gone the next. Natsu hated the change...Natsu wanted the constant...yet not he was willing to risk it all just to feel the grace of the lips of one, blonde, girl. He never felt that was around any girl before, Erza, Cana...Lisanna...he never felt this way around either of them and he knew them longer than he knew Lucy.

Yet in this crazy world of wavering and frittering things and emotions, Lucy was a strange constant in an non-constant situation and in that sea of confusion and stubbornness it took another stubborn blonde to want something that could be with him for one night and vanish the next. Mathayus was another symbol of something here one moment and gone the next, he couldn't figure him...Lucy could though, she was convinced of the good in him...and if he could fall in love with something so non-constant and changing he could try and trust Mathayus. No...he could try to _save_ Mathayus. He held his hand out to lift him up, the Shock Gloves didn't work anymore they broke during the battle, Mathayus took the hand and Natsu helped him up.

"Hah! Well this is disappointing...I was hoping for Scorpion's death, but this works too." Sundowner laughed...as six lights lit up on his chest armor plate, the stone flooring began to shift slightly but it was the creatures that shook violently and shattered apart. The stones gathered and formed behind Sundowner and it transformed into an oversized version of Sundowner, a tower Golem. Sundowner laughed as he pulled out two butcher like blades, scratching them together and sending sparks.

"I'm a bit more advanced than Monsoon...your little Dragon trick won't be able to stop me alone." Sundowner pointed, his Golem moving in sync. "Master won't have to know you were killed by my hand Scorpion...I'll get rid of all of you in one swift blow!"

Natsu's eyes widened as even more stones formed onto the massive Sundowner form, the last of the Master's servants sharpened his blades even further as the rest of Fairy Tail was arming their own weapons, magic and their celestial keys. Mathayus stood up, still weak from battling Natsu but ready to fight.

"It seems...our interests are temporarily aligned." Mathayus commented.

"They don't have to be temporary," Natsu argued, "Lucy is right...you're different. Frustrating, but different, you don't have to do the Master's work Mathayus."

"If you want to help me...then you will set me free Natsu."

"Yes I will..." Natsu's statement caused Mathayus to turn to him, "I will set you free...and I will do it without killing you."

Mathayus's eyes narrowed but any argument from him was cut off with the rumbling of Sundowner's golem and Sundowner himself getting into his battle stance. The Raze of Fiore grinned his shark-like grin again.

"Scorpion got one thing right: someone is going to die!"


	14. Chapter 14: Scratch a Man, Get an Animal

So I realize it's been a few weeks, I had to put Second Son down to do college finals. They were more important than this at the time, so once all my school requirements were met and ended I had to handle my audio dramas, once all those were finished THEN I got back to Second Son. Now we are back to this chapter, lets lead off with our usual post-chapter thanks: **LoneBusterWolf, SnowAngelSlayerTasha, CuteFoxSage, SashaMonroe, Dreadbolt, Guest Reviewer: Sierra, and Nalu123.**

Thank you all for your support on the previous chapter, now, for Chapter 14.

* * *

**Chapter XIV: Scratch a Man, get an Animal**

Fairy Tail has been in some rough spots and this one was no different, not only were they facing an enemy who could create a giant golem to fight alongside him but they were also on a small arena like area they didn't hold a lot of promise if Sundowner decided to have the golem crush them. They were only lucky enough that he decided he wasn't going to, for now anyway. However the current option wasn't exactly better, the others knew this as a giant stone hand came crashing down on them. Luckily everyone moved out of the way in time, but they were fighting on a disadvantage. Lucy was barely well enough to move, she should be resting...she couldn't engage in a full on battle without harming herself. The others knew that...and Sundowner knew it, he was counting on it.

As Natsu was shaking his head Sundowner made his move, running to him and swinging his butcher blades. Natsu yelled as they raked across his chest, he was already badly injured from fighting Mathayus and he was barely able to stand. Speaking of Mathayus, the warrior already knew Natsu was barely in any condition to fight...and he had a solution for that. Quickly moved to where the battery was, the one that was supposed to charge and kill anyone trapped in the cage, and slashed across it. The machine stuttered and burst into flames, sending small bits of debris. Mathayus then quickly moved his body around and attacked Sundowner, giving Natsu the time he needed.

"Natsu now!"

Natsu was way ahead of him, he opened his mouth and as he was sucking in air all the fire swarmed to his mouth and proceeded to absorb it. The fire healed all his bruises, cuts, and fixed any fractured or broken bones he had. He gave a satisfied sound and punched his fists together.

"Oh yeah! I got a fire in my belly now!"

Energized and fueled up Natsu's fists burst back into flames and he charged for Sundowner, hoping to get some hits on him while he was distracted with Mathayus. His answer came when Sundowner suddenly spun around and slashed up, which Natsu barely avoided by leaping backwards: skidding a bit on the wet stone before he got his footing back. This allowed Sundowner to analyze his current situation: he was facing down the whole of Fairy Tail plus Mathayus, Natsu is a ticking time bomb with his power and all he had was himself and a stone golem. He knew even with his powers he would eventually slip up or trip up in the fight against them, he couldn't fight like this...he needed an edge. He debated about kidnapping Lucy...but with the current track of failures of Mistral and Monsoon, that would end up having bad results for him...but there was a way for him to use Lucy against him. With a plan in mind he leaped into the air, landing on the head of his golem. The golem continued to fight for awhile, waiting for that moment...the one where Natsu launched himself at Sundowner.

"Fire Dragon-"

The golem then snatched Natsu out of the air, turning it's massive body around he threw Natsu through one of the towers behind him: the set of towers where the Master allegedly was at. Sundowner leaped in the same hole he made in the wall and began to seal it up with stones.

"No!" Erza shouted, using the golem, who was now crumbling now that's master had shifted it's focus, to leap inside the hole Sundowner created before it sealed up around them. Gray's eyes widened in shock as his brain finally registered they were separated from Natsu and Erza, again.

"Natsu! Erza!" Gray roared.

"We must hurry!" Mathayus sheathed his two blades, "Sundowner wouldn't separate us unless he had some agenda planned, we must hurry or I fear the worst for Natsu and Erza!"

* * *

Natsu shook his head from the pain and dust, looking around him he was surprised at the sheer darkness in this room. Even with his senses he couldn't tell what was what, this got him nervous. _Better make a light somehow...maybe with my fists I can-_

His thoughts were cut off by a powerful blinding light, he winced and stumbled back while allowing his senses to adjust to the sharp light. The light dimmed down after a bit, long enough to show Natsu was in a long dark hallway. He could see doors ahead of him, yet he hesitated for a moment...he didn't want to dive in without getting a proper feel of the area around him.

"Look at you..." Sundowner's voice echoed through the hall, "The great hero, Natsu Dragneel...how long before you fall?"

"Sundowner! Come out!" Natsu roared, spinning around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Oh I will...I will...but I am curious, how long are you going to keep playing the good guy?"

"What are you talking about?!" Natsu moved through the hallway, his senses stretching out and capturing every sound he could.

"You parading around what is you said... 'I won't kill Mathayus'? Big words...when you are calm and in control...but what about when you're not?"

Natsu had a sinking feeling in his gut at what he was about to say next, and he was right to follow that gut instinct as Sundowner's voice spoke again, "It seems you have an angry button, a little trigger if you will...when someone dares to harm the princess."

"Shut up!" Natsu roared, punching a wall – hoping to make a hole to leap through, instead all he found was another wall underneath. He pulled back his fist to strike again only then for the door on the end of the hall to open up. Natsu didn't bother wondering if it was a trap or not, he launched straight ahead and ran into the next door and-

Straight into a running Erza who appeared to his right, the two of them yelled out and shook their heads, both relieved at least to see each other.

"There you are, where is Sundowner?"

"I was following his voice, couldn't you hear him?" Natsu asked, rubbing his head.

"No I couldn't hear anyone..." Erza trailed off when another door beside them opened into a large oval shaped room, the two of them looked at each other and slowly stepped into the room. As they did the two of them...what they saw caused a horror to be stirred into their souls. Mathayus had said in his explanation the Master has used other women, and wizards of average power...but they didn't know he was still doing it. In cells, carved into the walls...were women. Young women, well fed, alive...but living in hell. In the cells, all in rags, and now with their focused gazes on Natsu and Erza, the two who were shocked into silence.

"...Oh my..." Erza trailed off horrified while Natsu's rage was reaching it's apex.

"Shhhh..." Sundowner's voice echoed throughout the chamber, the brute of a warrior appeared from a small walkway above them, "Don't disturb the ladies in their beauty sleep, they kind of need it. These ladies are kind of the back up if things go a little down south...they're not exactly good for long term, but they give a useful little jolt to the Master's synapses."

"You're a monster!" Erza shouted, Sundowner grinned widely at that.

"Ahh...and there we bring up my life's work...it may be coming to fruition today. So tell me Fairy Tail..." He drew his dual butcher blades, "Are you going to save the damsels in distress or not?"

Sundowner got his answer when Erza's body flashed with light and she appeared behind Sundowner in her Black Wing Armor, her sword attempted to slash through Sundowner with little effect. The warrior managed to block it...but Erza had slashed through the supports causing the walkway to crash to the ground. While Sundowner was regaining his footing Erza charged up energy in her blade and spun around.

"Moon Flash!" She swung her blade and an X-Shape of energy blasts Sundowner back. Erza swooping in on the attack, swinging her sword with a focused fury that would make Mathayus proud. Sundowner was only keeping up for a little bit, even then he forgot about Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" He yelled, kicking Sundowner on the jaw with his foot ablaze. Natsu though was mentally screaming in pain, if the kick didn't break Sundowner's jaw then his jaw would have broke his foot. Which was surprising...his attack should have did some good damage on him! The answer to that came as Sundowner slid back, he rubbed the spot with his jaw and smiled.

"Nooot baaaaadd..." he drew out the vowels, "good teamwork...but it won't save you from me."

The stones and the ground shook again and when Sundowner swung one of his butcher blades, stones suddenly gathered around the blade and even though Natsu blocked his attack the stones and magic force behind it forced Natsu to roll backwards from the hit.

"Ow! What the...why did that hurt?!"

"It's his magic Natsu!" Erza yelled as her own blade clashed head on with Sundowner's, "His magic is fortifying his body's natural defenses!"

"Clever girl!" Sundowner laughed, the stones around his blade clashed with hers as he matched her blade to blade. One of the stone covered blades catching her side and she yelled out, armor only managed to cushion some of the blow. Sundowner attempted to swing another strike at her only to his surprise she quickly slashed the blade along his chest armor, drawing a thin line of blood. She went for another but Sundowner blocked that strike, "How-"

"Magic is like any other armor," Erza pushed against his blade, "I just sensed for the weakest point in it and used my magic to cut through it. Like the spacing between armor pieces."

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Sundowner spun around to see for a few seconds Natsu's fist, before it crunched upon his face and sent him spiraling backwards. He crash landed near a set of desks, one of them breaking in half upon impact and sending it's contents spilling to the floor. Sundowner growled as he put his hands to floor to push him up, only for one of them to brush upon a small object. His eyes glanced down and when he did he suddenly had another sick trap in mind, a way to prove his final thesis. He lifted up the device as Natsu charged at him again and turned it on, just like what Natsu found at the docks the recording device projected an image of the warehouse: Lucy on some table and held down by straps. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw Lucy, he slowed down to a stop and stared at this image with horror.

"_Master I must advise against this!"_ The voice of Mathayus was heard as he came onto the image, _"She may be a celestial wizard but she may not survive the process! You should stick with Erza Scarlet, she has enough magic energy to-"_

"_Scorpion I have taken your considerations into mind, but I will not pass up on a Celestial Wizard. Their magic power is far too vast to ignore, especially this Lucy Heartfilia, I have made my mind."_ The Master, who the two of them recognized as the town's doctor, walked up to Lucy and began chanting. A set of purple sigils appeared over Lucy's stomach and she began to scream in pain, Natsu's eyes widened in horror as Lucy's screams grew louder and louder.

"What was it you asked Damon...was she awake? Was she screaming in pain?" Sundowner smiled with all his shark teeth, "The answer is yes and yes...oh and she screamed for hours and hours Natsu, probably what caused her memory loss of that night..."

Natsu could feel it, every part of his mind scream out all at once at the horror of all these images. A face, teeth bared in anger in is brain, a face he kept seeing over and over during this journey in Hollow Island. His own face stared back at him in the darkest recesses of his mind. _Make him pay! Make him pay for what he has done!_

Natsu's body began to shake, at first Erza thought he was shaking with rage...and she was right he was, but that rage had a secondary side effect. Scales began to form over his skin, his teeth sharpened, eyes narrowing as smoke and flames choked out from his lips. Natsu nearly transformed a few times during his fight with Mathayus, but now he wasn't stopping himself as his entire body transformed back into the dragon form. Erza's eyes widened with fear, she rushed over to him: hand reaching out.

"Natsu no-" She was caught off when...in probably the most shocking thing she has ever experienced, Natsu spun around and smacked her backwards: she slammed into the wall on the far side and hit the ground. Giving a yell of pain her brain began to register the shock...Natsu attacked her. _Natsu attacked her._ She lifted her head in horror as Natsu roared at Sundowner, who was grinning as if he was just offered the biggest piece of dessert on the table. Unlike Monsoon who fought to keep his fears together when facing Natsu, Sundowner didn't look the least bit intimidated by Natsu's powers.

"Shocked Titania? Hurt? Understandable...but not a surprise in the very least." Sundowner said as his magic reared up again, the dragon Natsu growling and roaring at him. "See Titania, Natsu has finally proved it for me...my lifelong thesis, the great understanding of what man I truly like on the inside. Oh he hid it well with that tough shell of his...until I found the right blade."

Both magic auras of Sundowner and Natsu flared up as the two men stared down to fight, "Scratch a man, get an animal."

Every second of Erza's nightmares were coming true, the moment that _damn_ Lacrima began to react she feared this moment. Natsu roared at Sundowner and launched for him, the two of them clashing as stones chipped and bashed against explosions of flame. Sundowner managed to get several hits on Natsu before the dragon-human hybrid leaped backwards, red lines running up his body to his jaws: a ball of flame formed before he shot out his upgraded form of Fire Dragon's Roar. A powerful beam of fire raked the ground up to Sundowner. Who used the stones on the ground to form a shield, shielding himself from the blast as the stones crashed down around him. The madman grinning even still, swung is blades at the ground and a line of stones suddenly moved like water across the ocean. It traveled up the walls and assaulted Natsu with various stones.

Natsu crashed towards the ground but at the last second landed on his feet and charged at Sundowner, claws burning with hot fire as he swung them at his chest. Six burn slashes appeared before Sundowner's magic embed blades hit Natsu's shoulders, Sundowner attempted to continue the assault but Natsu suddenly shot forward and tackled him to the ground. Rolling on top of him he began furiously swinging his claws at Sundowner, trying to do as much damage as possible. In this moment of animal like ferocity, Erza saw part of her world crash and burn. What she told the others were true...Natsu played a big part in her acceptance of Fairy Tail. Having been nothing but a slave her whole life she never thought happiness and comfort was even possible, even when she followed Rob's words to heart Fairy Tail could only fill a tiny bit of that hole in her heart. Then along bounced in this boy, this crazy boy, searching for his dragon father. He caused her much troubles, with his tendency to leap everywhere, his fights with Gray, his constant need to challenge her. Soon in her late teens she could look back at her time with Natsu and realized how much she would miss it if it went away...if that soul were ever stained black, what could she ever do? She wouldn't allow it...she couldn't allow it!

To Sundowner it seemed as Erza for a moment would succumb into horror itself, yet suddenly her features were met with a steely resolve as she tightened her grip on her weapon, thinking about his words from earlier, "Then I will scratch back to get the man."

Erza took off in a low to the ground flight, using it as a speed boost as she flew over to Natsu, who was focused on trying to claw Sundowner. _Look up...come on you, look at me! _Erza thought, speeding towards and luck behold Natsu turned at her. The rest required expert timing and precision, she thrust her blade and it landed just around the circle of the Lacrima in his chest. With a roar and a pull she pulled the tip of her blade downward and back and pulled the Lacrima shard out of his chest. Natsu yelled out in pain and crashed to the ground, clutching at the spot where the Lacrima used to be. Which was now rolling on the floor, Erza eyed it with disgust...raised her foot...and crushed it. It pained her to do that, to risk so much pain to Natsu...but she was at the end of her rope. She rushed over to the boy in pain, shaking, perhaps transforming back into human again.

"Natsu I am sorry, I had to do it, I had to-GHK!" Erza choked out as Natsu's clawed hand grabbed around her throat, he was not transforming back at all, he turned his head to Erza and threw her backwards. Unlike last time though she was able to keep her footing and skid back, "Natsu! Why...why I took out the Lacrima! You shouldn't be doing this!"

Her words fell on his deaf ears as he was busy cauterizing the wound where the Lacrima was, when he looked up at her he seemed...hurt, betrayed by Erza's actions...and of course Sundowner was laughing. "You thought that...well I admit I did too, but even I learned quickly...Lacrima doesn't cause advancements in power, and the Master wasn't exactly lying when he checked Natsu's blood and magic. Otherwise don't you think we'd be a bit more prepared for him? The Lacrima only glowed red because it was reacting to the immense power that was being unleashed, all this...the power...that comes from him."

Natsu spun around and roared at him, Sundowner again was not intimidated, "As for this brutality...dunno, perhaps there is something else at work...or perhaps your little pet is really a ferocious animal after all."

Erza's horror matched the volume of Natsu's roars, the dragon-human hybrid began charging up another blast. The size and volume of this one could easily level the entire cell if he wanted to, frying Sundowner, her, and the captive women. Erza couldn't let him do this...but violence didn't seem to work, she was really hoping that completely removing the Lacrima would finally put an end to this...but once again things just can't see to go her way. She then realized she needed to try something she was somewhat against of, yet she saw no other way...if Lucy put Natsu into this situation then in theory Lucy can pull him out of it.

"Lucy wouldn't want you to do this!"

Natsu stopped his attack, the energy faded out at Lucy's name mentioned and he turned his head to her. Erza knew she was getting through to him, she had talk fast before Sundowner decided to interject, "Lucy wouldn't want you to do this Natsu...it would break her heart to see this!"

His eyes were so glassy, she wasn't getting through quick enough. Sundowner began to gather magic energy around him as stones began to shake, gathering up some magical attack. Erza needed to break through to Natsu and fast.

"Natsu, Lucy is in love with you." That did it, Natsu's attention was completely on her, "She said it herself Natsu...but if you do this...she may never love you the same way anymore."

Whether that was entirely true or not was up for debate, Erza did have no doubt that if Natsu murdered in cold blood it would most assuredly impact Lucy very negatively and in turn would probably affect her feelings for him. Even though this was debated on for accuracy, it got the job done, he may have been still in his dragon-human hybrid form but she could see it in his eyes and stance: Natsu had control again.

"...I..." Natsu growled out, his voice low and had gravel, "Am...not...an...animal."

Sundowner's grin on his face faded into a frown...and then morphed into pure anger, he had charged his spell up completely and fired it at Natsu. Who quickly moved out of the way of the spell, even with all the dust and stones kicked up Erza could hear Sundowner's voice filled with anger.

"Useless! Utterly useless! You're useless as a Wizard and as a thesis! You can hide it all you like, but you're an animal and you know it!"

At that point the dust cleared out far too late for Erza, Sundowner launched through the dust and grabbed her by the neck. "Now I'll break her neck, maybe then you'll finally-"

"NO!" Natsu roared, leaping for Sundowner to attack. Erza quickly took her blade and slashed him across the chest, he let her and stepped backwards...right into an enhanced punch from Natsu. It sent him flying and crashed into the wall, sending dust everywhere. Natsu moved next to Erza, his eyes focused on her neck.

"Erza...?"

"That's twice I have been grabbed by the neck," Erza grumbled, "I should consider some armor or...or..."

Erza trailed off and the moment her eyes widened Natsu knew something was wrong, he turned his head over to where Sundowner was and the horror of what he saw was so strong it reverted him back to human again. There must have been...some metal frame work in the building, or perhaps that spot needed extra support...a metal beam had pierced through Sundowner's back and through his chest. Sundowner looked at the injury with a gurgling noise and smiled through the blood, "Haha...hahahah...well...this works out well just the same...I want you to remember Natsu, in your most private moments, my blood on your hands...you...have murdered me...hahahaAHAAHAHHA-hk!"

Sundowner's laughter gave in with his final breath, slumping over the blood dripped from the metal beam. Natsu...horrified beyond belief fell to his knees, his breathing became quickened and erratic.

"No...no I didn't...I didn't...it was an accident...I didn't...I didn't!" Natsu tilted his head back and let out a wounded wail...Erza could only recall one time where she ever heard him like that, one time...so many years ago.

* * *

"_Natsu!" Erza called out from over the small hill, "Natsu where are you, our writing lesson is about to begin!"_

_The young and strict Erza had taken it upon herself to be Natsu's teacher when the small boy confessed he had little reading and writing ability, this was their second day and Natsu was nowhere in sight: probably trying to hide from her. Erza moved through the small hillside, eyes narrowed with intent, trying to find the little punk who was clearly hiding from her._

"_Natsu when I find you we'll be working five hours instead of four! Natsu!" Erza called out, no response, she was getting more and more irritated by the second. Already thinking of grueling ways to make today's lesson even harder. As her eyes glanced over to the small bank by the river it caught sight of a bush with pink hair, of course that bush was just Natsu laying asleep by the bank. Erza fumed with anger and stomped to him, clearly planning to end Natsu's little day off._

"_Natsu Dragneel when I am done with you the only thing you'll be dreaming about are phonics and-" she stopped when she got closer to Natsu, the boy was still asleep...but tears were streaming down his eyes and he fidgeted with every quiet chest wracking sob._

"_I-Igneel..." Natsu sobbed in his sleep, "Where are you...? Why did you leave?"_

_Erza's anger vanished, her plans of word torture washed away with sympathy and pity as she saw this young boy sobbing on the river bank. He was still asleep, he didn't even know she was there...she knew he was afraid of her, like most boys were afraid of her. It was a good thing Natsu wasn't awake, because he would be too afraid to accept this gesture. Erza walked up to the boy, got on her knees, and picked the boy up in her arms: holding him close to her as he went through his nightmare. No more words of bossiness and anger, but words of comfort and sympathy came from Erza's small lips._

"_Shhh...it's okay Natsu...I'm here, and I am not going anywhere..."_

* * *

"How much longer?!" Gray shouted as the group ran through the halls, Mathayus, despite his knowledge of the castle, seemed a bit more lost than usual.

"Sundowner locks this part of Castle down from me, not even the Master lets me in this area..." Mathayus grumbled, checking through the halls and trying to picture where he was in the tower...until they heard a wail from one of the halls. Lucy's face paled as she recognized all too well that wail of sadness, it was Natsu. Completely ignoring Mathayus's insistence to take point down the hall she charged down the hallway. The others caught up as Lucy finally narrowed down one of the doors, one hand holding the baby the other trying to pull open the door.

"It's...locked...!"

"Move." Mathayus commanded, pulling his blades out as Lucy stepped away from the door. Slashing with an X-shape the door fell apart and the others ran in. There was a lot of things to absorb...a lot...and everyone had their own reactions.

"...no..." Mathayus looked at the cages of women around the room, his eyes widening in horror, "No he told me...he promised me he didn't have captives...he...he lied to me!"

"Oh my..." Juvia's hands went to her mouth as she saw the cages, the women inside them, they turned their heads to them for a moment...but their attentions were on something else. Which Gray followed down to Sundowner impaled on the metal beam, the Ice-Make Wizard's eyes widened with shock.

"How...?" His attentions turned to what was in the middle of the room, which elected no words from Lucy...all she did was stare and start to cry. Holding her baby even closer to her as she looked onto the middle of the room. There was Natsu, crying uncontrollably, and Erza there on her knees: holding the crying Natsu in her arms and whispering words of comfort to him.

"Shhh Natsu...it's okay...I'm here and I am not going anywhere..."


End file.
